Ravyn Parker or Harry Potter?
by RaevynMoon
Summary: Harry has powers, but something goes wrong. What happens to Harry Potter when he foresees his own death? Who will he become in his efforts to save himself and those he cares for?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: To everyone who reads my story, don't worry about this if you've already read it. I just added in a Disclaimer and corrected the format.

Chapter One…

By age six, any hopes that the Dursleys had for Harry to turn out normal were cut to pieces. Because, on Harry James Potter's sixth birthday he found out that he had abilities that were spectacular even by magical standards. He was a seer (sort of), he had visions.

By the end of the day he could hide his magical essence, something that caused the Ministry to go bonkers. Fortunately, Albus Dumbledore could explain it as his magic interacting negatively with the wards that he had placed over Number Four Privet Drive and thereby eliminating the wards that the Ministry had for underage wizards.

AZKABAN

Sirius Augustus Black was a patient man, but after five years even the most patient man could become annoyed.

Sirius was far past annoyed. He had been thrown into Azkaban without a trial on the condition that he was to receive a trial after a small tenure in Azkaban.

'_How is five years a short tenure?' _he thought as he leaned back against his cell wall listening as the other residents of Azkaban screamed relentlessly about being innocent. '_No one bloody believes you all are innocent, I'm the only one in here that probably is. '_

He fell asleep listening to the pathetic moans of the prisoners.

DREAM….

Sirius was in a weird place, it looked kind of like King's Cross Station, but there was only one other person there, a young boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Harry?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hello Padfoot. Today was my sixth birthday, so after I found out that I could do this I figured that I might just have enough power to see how you were doing."

"What did you just do?"

"I duh no. I saw all sorts of things when I got a headache this afternoon I saw you in a cell. Padfoot, what happened?"

So Sirius told him, and a few months later he was practically skipping when Harry appeared in his dreams.

"Harry, I've got great news!"

"What?"

"I'm getting a trial!"

Harry froze in his dream-state. "Padfoot, you do know how to swim, right?"

"Harry, what's wrong?" he asked. He was learning that when it came to Harry giving out warnings, most often he didn't do it for the fun of it.

"I saw them push you into the water…. you drowned Padfoot. They killed you on orders of someone named Lucifer or Luci or …"

"Lucius?"

Harry nodded, "That's it!"

"They want the family fortune. Too bad. I arranged it years ago. Dumbledore has a copy of my will and everything goes to you."

-O-

A week later what Harry told him proved to be true, and then Harry had another headache… he was going to die.

He didn't know the complexities of the wizarding legal system, but he knew that he should get everything written down.

THE FINAL WILL AND TESTAMENT OF Harry James Potter - age 6 ¾

_ I, Harry James Potter, do solemnly swear that anything granted to me should, in the event of my death monetary wealth acquired by rite of inheritance (nothing in the Potter family vault or other Potter family assets) is to be be given to Mrs. Molly Weasley, wife of Arthur Weasley to with as she pleases. This includes all property acquired by act of inheritance other than Potter family property. Have fun with Kreacher!_

_ Furthermore, the other half of all gold acquired is to go to Mr. Remus John Lupin, friend of my father's, man with a slight fur problem and a monthly PMS cycle (Pre Moon Syndrome)._

_Harry James Potter_

-O-

He also wrote a letter to her, to explain.

-O-

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_ You might be wondering how I thought to leave half of everything to you. Well, I am a seer, sort of. I get headaches and see visions and in one of them I saw you. _

_ I know now that your brothers died fighting with the Order. I think that you deserve what is in my Uncle Padfoot's vault more than anyone, or half of it anyway._

_ I don't know if you know Remus, but if you do tell him thank you for me. Tell him that he'd better settle down and have kids too! Or I will haunt him in a way that only a Marauder knows how!_

_ Please give him the letter attached._

_Harry James Potter_

-O-

He then wrote Remus's letter…

-O-

_Dear Remus,_

_ I know that you don't think that I remember you, and to be quite honest, I don't. I have (or is it had now that I'm dead?) visions. They give me really bad headaches and this last one that I had showed my dying. Don't worry, I will die instantly so don't feel bad._

_ Remus, I also had another vision._

_ Three months ago, I saw the duel. Padfoot's and Wormtail's. Wormtail is a rat know as Scabbers. He is currently the pet of Mr. Percival Weasley. So, if you "Accidentally" hit him with a curse, I don't think anyone will fault you. _

_ Padfoot was innocent. That's why he was murdered. Sorry this had to be told postmortem of the Great Black Lump but I'll tell him you forgive him (don't you just love seers with green eyes and black hair? Wait, you do. Sorry, hadn't seen that yet.)_

_ Now…_

_GET MARRIED ALREADY! HAVE SOME PUPS AND MAKE A NEW GENERATION OF MARAUDERS!_

_ Mr. Prongs II_

**o-0-O-0-o**

Albus Dumbledore was normally a very astute man so when the small elf owl came soaring through the window of the Great Hall during the End of Term feast, he immediately opened up the only letter not in a box.

-O-

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_ My name is Harry James Potter. I recently heard about my innocent godfather's _death_, _no his_ murder. It got me thinking that I needed a back-up plan. Inside the box is my last will and testament as well as letters to those who will inherit. I realize that I cannot give away anything in the Potter family vault, so I guess it will remain dormant until another Potter comes out of the woodwork. _

_ Harry James Potter_

-O-

Needless, to say that he thought that any child would be shaken up by a death.. No, Murder. But he thought that it was just a child getting scared.

A month later he proved how very wrong he could be. A month later, Harry James Potter was killed when the double-decker bus that he was riding was attacked and burned to the ground by death eaters.

**o-0-O-0-o**

Remus Lupin looked at the letter in shock. No matter how many times he read it he still couldn't understand how Harry had known that he was going to die. Throughout history, no seer had ever seen their own deaths. It was said to be impossible. Although, it was a bit comforting that he knew that Harry hadn't suffered.

He mourned for his "Black Lump" of a friend that he had blamed for the deaths of their greatest friends. A certain rat was going to die - via Werewolf. The beauty of it was that everyone thought that Peter was dead. It was the perfect crime. Too bad Sirius had been the one to have been punished for it.

He looked over at Molly Weasley, the other one that Harry had given something so in his will. The woman was in tears as she held the letter in her hand.

She looked lost before she glared at Dumbledore. "Did you know that he was a seer?" she demanded angrily as she let loose the famous Prewitt anger that Dumbledore hadn't seen since 1977 when Gideon and Fabian Prewitt were killed.

Dumbledore looked at her, "What?" he asked in astonishment.

"He says in his letter to me that he knew all of this was going to happen! Albus! He knew he was going to die! NO CHILD should know that!" she yelled.

"Molly-" he said, dumbfounded as he realized that it was "the power the Dark Lord knows not".

"Don't Molly me, Albus! He knew…" she sobbed.

Remus scooted his chair over to her and held her as she sobbed. "It's alright… it's okay…" he said while he closed his eyes and prayed to every deity known to man that wherever the two fallen Marauders were that they were alright. That Prophet and Padfoot were finally free.

He didn't know that his prayers were already answered.

Posted: January 2008

Reposted: April 2009


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Just fixed the format and added a disclaimer. No worries if you think you've missed something!

Chapter 2

Ravyn and Riley Parker sat in the hotel lobby, sipping hot cocoa in front of the blazing fire. They were both freezing from the run to the nearby market to get their cocoa, but the knowledge that they were going to be in front of a blazing fire made it worth it.

Riley was a world-renowned curse-breaker and warder, so much so that he was paid handsomely for owning and running a warding business. They were so busy that they often didn't even have time to come back to the British Isles. The problem that they were currently facing was the prospect of having to go back to Spain, not that the language barrier existed. They both could speak almost any language fluently and were currently learning goblin.

When Riley Parker had first taken the job two years earlier, he had warned them that if they didn't do the spells right and make the proper runes, then they would have to re-do it in less than three years.

They both sat in front of the fire, an eight year old boy and a twenty-six year old man, both with black hair so dark that it looked blue when the light shown on it, they both had hazel eyes that seemed to go with their emotions. Whenever they were happy their eyes were blue, but get them angry and their eyes would be green.

Currently, Ravyn's eyes were grey, a sure sign that he was thinking hard about something. He was eight and had probably seen more in his life than most wizards and witches, let alone the ones his age. He knew, he had met some the last time they had gone to a magical town. They had had to do reinforcements on some older charms. He had had the job of holding all of his uncle's notes and to carefully watch for any inconsistencies in the wards, something that he was very good at as he could see magic.

He was honestly wondering what school he was going to get into in three years. He had been to Durmstrang with his uncle for a convention on curses and later that same year he had been to Beauxbatons for another convention. His parents had gone to Hogwarts, just as his uncle Riley and his uncle River, his mother had had friends in the entire school, even with the Slytherins which was a big deal according to his uncle.

"Uncle?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going back to Spain?" he asked, "Because, I want to be prepared."

Riley nodded thoughtfully, his nephew liked to be prepared, something that he had taught him well. "I think so, then we'll go on to Russia like we planned. I've just got to send the message in the morning."

"Alright." he said as he stood up. "I'm gonna go to bed then. Night Uncle."

"Goodnight Ravyn."

o-0-O-0-o

They spent the next week in Spain, where Ravyn used half of his allowance to get his right ear pierced with an earring. It had hurt as he had gotten it done in the magical district and had it done in the upper cartilage of his ear.

The earring was just a small piece of metal with an gem that was spelled with a translating charm. He was warned that he was going to have to get it replaced every two years or so unless he was around people who spoke English and then it would go dormant until it was needed again.

His uncle had had a fit, until he had heard someone insult them a few months later and jinxed them. Then Riley went out for an hour and when he came back he had his own earring, a fang enchanted with the same translating charm that his nephew's had.

Ravyn had laughed about it for the next month.

o-0-O-0-o

When he turned ten, Riley and Ravyn had enough free time that they were able to move back to Britain.

They went straight to Diagon Alley, where they got to meet the proud owner of Flourish and Blotts, Mr. Remus Lupin.

He hadn't known what to do with all of the gold that he had gotten from Harry, so he had wisely invested it in his passion - books. He was married and had four children, two sets of twins and all of them metamorphagi. James and Sirius, age three, and Harry and Lily, age one.

He was standing at the counter, happy to help out anyone in need of the assistance. He was usually upstairs doing the books but today he had wanted some fresh air. Besides, with his wife Nymphradora ( I aged her up a bit, she got out of Hogwarts when Harry was four and married Remus before finishing the Auror program. She is now only eight years younger than the Marauders.) had taken the children to see their grandparents for the day so they were short-handed in the shop as today was one of her days off from being an Auror.

He saw a man wearing black enter the room. He had an earring with a fang and behind him trailed a young man who had to be his son judging by how close they looked. The resemblance was uncanny and he was reminded as to how much Harry had looked like James.

Ravyn looked at the man behind the counter, he was speaking in Russian to his uncle as it had become habit in the past two years. He stopped and walked over to the counter, and barely remembered to speak in English to the man. "Hello."

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin - I'm the owner of this store."

"I'm Ravyn Parker, I was wondering if you had the newest issue of **Breakers**?"

Remus frowned, only accredited warders could buy the journal which gave all of the latest information of wards and gave articles about upcoming jobs and events. It came out once a year, and they currently had fifteen copies that weren't already reserved.

"Why do you want a copy of that?" he asked, thinking of the boys who tried to buy it so they could see their idols work. He never thought that Warders could be considered to held in higher esteem than some of the Aurors who worked for the Ministry.

Fortunately, he made a special copy of the magazine (with permission from the publisher) that would allow the students to see their idol's work. He heard that Breakers Co. was actually considering doing as he was already doing a publishing a **Breakers - NAV** (Breakers - Non Accredited Version) which would just have the articles and information for aspiring warders.

"Uncle Riley is one of the best in the business. We thought we'd see if any of the work we did in Russia was in there yet or if we were going to have to wait a year." the lad explained grinning as he rambled on about the

"The cathedral project?" Remus asked. He had actually read the journal, as the store automatically got a free edition for their magical library in the basement, it was enchanted and had some of the best wards around. They were organized into what looked like closed wardrobes by sections and then the wardrobes organized themselves into alphabetical order - when he opened each he had to either declare the title of the book or the author's last name so it would open to the correct shelves.

"Yeah," Ravyn said smiling. "My first actual job where I didn't have to be an assistant. I was shocked at how bad the wards were at first, but Uncle Ri told me that it was normal for a building that hadn't been used since the Bolshevik Revolution." he said proudly.

Remus nodded, not much came out about the actual workers who did the jobs but the name Parker was synonymous with wards. He summoned the copy of the journal and gave it to the boy.

Ravyn immediately opened it and found the article within moments, "Uncle Riley, they used the wrong picture! That was of the dome! Nobody wants to see the dome! They want to see the basilica!" he complained as Riley Parker came up to them.

"Of course they did, squirt, the publisher just told me this morning, he should've told me months ago, but of course they never listen." he said to his nephew.

Ravyn grumbled about "Stupid wankers" before he went into the shelves to get the books he was looking for.

Riley grinned before he turned to the man at the counter, "Sorry if he was bothering you. Kid can be a bloody menace sometimes."

"How long were you in Russia?" Remus asked.

Riley looked a little taken aback, "Well, we were at the cathedral for… six months. Then the British Embassy in St. Petersburg needed a few extra wards that took a few weeks. Went to Siberia for about nine months and worked with the construction of a prison that's supposed to rival Azkaban." he said hiding his own disgust but had a hard enough look on his face that Remus guessed that the man had gone to Azkaban at least once.

"That's hard to believe." Remus said. "A friend of mine died in Azkaban, he was innocent but I guess that doesn't matter anymore."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked. "We haven't been in the country for… well, a long time. I don't think I heard about anyone dying in there."

"Sirius Black died in there, serving time for a crime he never committed. I even believed that he was guilty. I was supposed to be his friend…and well."

Riley looked at him, "I'm sure he knows. He probably doesn't blame you. I doubt anyone who was really innocent but had a lot stacked against them would blame people for believing them guilty."

Remus looked at him and nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to have the newest book on defensive spells, would you?" he asked. "We might be going to Egypt for the summer and my nephew is going to need reading material."

"Again?" Ravyn whined when he heard 'going to Egypt' as he walked up with a small armload of books and put them on the counter, a subtle sign that he was going to be in the shop for a while as he wasn't going to carry all of the books around. "How many times do I have to tell them that those stupid curse-breakers are what's ruining the wards?"

"You only just got accredited three months ago, take it easy." Riley said as Remus chuckled.

"When does he go to Hogwarts?"

"This fall, but to be honest I don't know if we'll be able to send him to Hogwarts. I'm globe-trotting so much that it would drive me mad not to be able to see him." Riley said sadly. "His parents went to Hogwarts so did our younger brother and me. The thought that he won't get to go makes my insides boil."

Ravyn looked at his uncle, "Can I go look for the new Occulmency book now?" he asked, wanting an excuse to get away and Riley knew it.

"Go ahead, Rave. Just meet me over at Madam Malkins when you're done. I have to meet Goldfarb over at Gringotts." he said before Ravyn disappeared behind stacks of books.

His trust in his nephew was admirable to Remus, who added in, "I'll look after him until he leaves." he declared for the man's peace of mind.

"Thanks, those goblins can get mean if you're late." he said gratefully as he all but ran to Gringotts.

o-0-O-0-o

An hour later he was at Madam Malkins, but as he couldn't see his nephew so he went over to Flourish and Blotts and found Ravyn in the corner surrounded by a stack of what had to be his entire allowance worth of books.

"Did you buy out the store?" he teased as he looked at the book in Ravyn's hands: The Potters: James, Lily and Harry. "What is that?"

Ravyn looked up at him, "It's interesting. I've already paid for the ones in this stack, but I need ten more galleons to pay for the rest."

"The rest?" he asked.

"The rest." Remus said grimly pointing to the stack of four books on the counter. "Your nephew bought several copies in advance for the subjects he would have to take at Hogwarts. I think you're going to have a Ravenclaw."

"What!" Ravyn snapped, his eyes going green. "ME! A RAVENCLAW!" he exclaimed in outrage. Riley knew he was going to be a Gryffindor even if he had to threaten to turn the sorting hat into a furry pink bonnet.

Remus looked at Riley confused, "What did I say?"

"Oh, my brother and his wife were Gryffindors. My sister-in-law was even a prefect."

"Was?"

"Rhea died from childbirth and Rider died when he was six. I took care of the squirt after that." he said as he ruffed up Ravyn's hair.

"Hey!"

"I'm surprised he doesn't wear glasses." Remus said as they went over to the counter and Ravyn stuck his nose back into the book.

"Bought him magical contacts years ago. Glasses are a hazard on the job. First thing that explodes when you hit a break in the wards." Riley said easily, lying about the same old story got so easy over the years. "Got contacts myself, but that's cause I'd be as blind as a bat without `em."

"Sounds like the two of you are more like father and son."

Riley shook his head sadly, "My brother had cancer, found out too late to do anything other than enjoy the time he had left. I could never replace him."

"I'm sorry."

"No problem Remy." he said before Ravyn came over with the sack of books.

He paid for the books quickly before they walked over to Ollivander's.

"Do you think he realized the slip?" Ravyn asked his uncle.

"Don't know. Moony always was sharp." Riley answered as they threw the door open. "Mr. Ollivander?"

"Mr…"

"Parker, Riley Parker."

"The warder? So then you must be…"

"The youngest accredited ward-mage? Yep." he said smugly.

Riley looked at him, "You've spent way too much time with Smith."

"That Yank we met in Thailand a few years ago?"

"Admit it."

"Alright, he did teach me that 'y'all' is an actual word."

"Normally, I don't see many school age children this early in the year sir. Although, it does beg me to ask why you are here." Ollivander asked as he looked curiously between the two of them.

"I got a wand from Gregorovich when I was in Bulgaria…"

"Three years ago uncle." Ravyn supplied.

"Thanks Rave. Anyway, it's acting up, I can't afford that in my line of work." he said.

Mr. Ollivander nodded, "What is your spell-hand?"

"Uh…both." he said nervously.

"Where did you get your first wand?"

"Not here, uh… damn where did I get it? It blew to smithereens when I was first learning the craft." he said trying to remember.

Mr. Ollivander sighed and measured him up before he went back to the shelves. "Will the young man want a wand as well?"

Ravyn looked at him, "Can I?"

"I don't see why not." he said before Ollivander came back with a few wands.

Riley took the first one and waved it and black smoke blew from it. "Damn." he said.

"No matter." he said as he switched it for another. "Powdered Unicorn horn and Oak."

Riley shot a nephew a look that said: do-I-really-need-to-know-this? Before he took the wand and waved it, nada.

Ollivander took it and put another in his hand, having seen the look that he sent to his nephew and did not bother saying what was in it.

It took three more wands before a mahogany and dragon heartstring, thirteen inches chose him.

It took the entire shop for Ravyn before he was chosen by a Phoenix tail feather and Holly wand, something that earned them an odd look before they paid for their wands and left the shop.

o-0-O-0-o

Mr. Ollivander waited for the two wizards to leave his shop before he went to the back of the room, "Thank you for waiting Albus."

The older wizard turned, "Did you find them wands?"

He nodded, "The older one was tricky. Poor man had a Gregorovich creation, said it was acting up."

"Who?"

"Parker, Albus. The one who took in his nephew after his brother died." Ollivander said as they both allowed themselves to wonder what would have happened had they allowed for Sirius to raise Harry. Maybe the both of them would be alive, instead of drowned and never recovered and being killed with Avada Kedavra with his remains burned to ashes.

It no longer mattered to the Ministry that Black had been thrown into Azkaban without a trial. He even had been posthumously awarded the Order of Merlin third class. The award had been accepted by Andromeda Tonks as she was the only relative available to accept the award. Narcissa having died after the birth of Draco's twin siblings Anna and Maria although Bellatrix wasn't one to talk as she had been killed while trying to fight off the Longbottoms who had been able to fight back.

"And the young one was his nephew?"

"Any accredited warder needs a good wand, Albus." he argued.

"Which wand, Oliver?"

"Harry's wand." he said. "What everyone of us thought would go to Harry."

"Had he lived, you mean?"

"Are you going to accept him?"

"To Hogwarts? Why wouldn't I? I would have to be mad not to." the older wizard said. "He's already shown by becoming accredited that he knows what he's doing. If Hogwarts doesn't accept him then I will be the laughingstock of all of Britain."

"They said they're going to Egypt for the summer when I ran over to see Remus Lupin."

"Then we should clear the air and send him an early acceptance letter." Albus said thoughtfully.

o-0-O-0-o

When they got home, Ravyn immediately rounded on his uncle. "Riley!"

"Rave."

"Do you _want_ to give us away? We've worked hard for what we've become!" he snapped. "Saying 'Moony' in public is pushing it!"

"Rave, we did the Fidelus Charms ourselves. Heck, we're our own secret-keepers." he said referring to the fact that as soon as they knew that they were safe they had hidden their own personal secrets inside their souls.

"Too bad we couldn't include the Owlrey to the charm." Ravyn said as a bird appeared in a batch of flames in the Owlrey, dropped the letter before it disappeared in a cloud of flames. "Uh, Uncle?" he said as he opened it up and read the first few lines.

"What…" he said before he saw the first few lines: _Dear Mr. Parker, it is with great pleasure that I inform you of your acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ "Merlin. They must really want you to come to Hogwarts."

"You think!" he snapped.

Riley laughed, "Come on. You've unpacked, right?"

"Not yet, but I will right now." he said as he took out his wand and went to his room.

Five minutes later…

"Finished!"

o-0-O-0-o

Meantime, Remus Lupin thought about the warder. He had called him 'Remy' something that only Sirius had ever been able to use with ease.

'_Nonsense_,' he thought. '_He must know a Remus. I can't be the only one in the world_.'

Posted: Spring 2008

Reposted: April 2009


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Just formatting problems and adding in a Disclaimer

CHAPTER THREE

o-0-O-0-o

They spent the next few months based primarily in England and Riley eventually convinced Ravyn to send a reply confirming his acceptance to Hogwarts.

o-0-O-0-o

A week later, Ravyn went to a nearby park where he got out a book that he could read while in the presence of Muggles. It was a book charmed to look like an ordinary book.

He was reading for an hour before a football (American) came out of nowhere and hit him in the mouth.

"Bloody Hell, are you okay?" a boy asked as he walked up to him, he was wearing a sweater over a button-down shirt and khakis.

Ravyn gently touched a hand to his mouth, only to come away with blood on his hand. "Merlin." he sighed. "I think I may be. I'd better go home and see my uncle though." he said.

"Sorry, uh, you know my neighbors the Grangers are dentists. You might want to go to them."

Ravyn smiled slightly, "I should be." he said.

Riley saw him, "Ravyn! What happened to you?"

"Got hit in the mouth."

"Merlin. We'd better go to the dentist." Riley said as he grabbed his wallet, checked to make sure he had enough money before they went to the nearest dentist.

Hermione Jane Granger sat in the waiting room of her parent's dental offices when a boy came in with black hair and hazel eyes and a bloody towel clutched to his mouth.

"Oh!"

Ravyn looked sheepish at the bushy, brown-haired girl who sat with a muggle history book. He waved as his uncle went over to the receptionist and signed them in.

"We'll have an appointment in fifteen minutes." Riley told him as they went and sat down.

Ravyn nodded as he leaned against his uncle, much to Hermione's amazement. They acted more as father and son than they did uncle and nephew, although it was to be expected.

"This is going to be one for the scrapbook. You didn't get hurt in Slovakia but we're here for a month and you get hurt."

Ravyn glared at his uncle, he wanted to tell him off but right now his mouth hurt way too much.

Riley laughed just as the doctor came in. "Ravyn Parker."

Ravyn stood up and Riley walked him over to her.

"What happened?" she asked as she gently pushed the towel out of the way and saw that he was bleeding pretty badly, although she couldn't tell much else.

"I'm not really sure. He stormed off with a book a couple hours ago and came back home with his mouth filed with blood. I figured the best place to take him was here." Riley said.

"Are you his father?"

"Uh… his uncle, actually."

o-0-O-0-o

An hour later he was fine, even though the Novocain made his mouth numb and he couldn't talk.

He waved bye to the girl who was sitting there before they left.

Hermione wondered what had been wrong with the boy so she went up to her mother, "Mum, what happened to the boy?"

Jane Granger looked at her daughter, "He got hit in the mouth with a ball at the park."

"oh."

"Yes," she said as she noticed a piece of paper that one of them had dropped.

-O-

_Ravyn Parker_

_Parker Manor_

_Dear Uncle River,_

_Thank you for sending the book I forgot. Uncle Riley almost had a fit. I'm trying to write this outside as we've only been home from Slovakia for a week now. I hope that I can finish this later, but you understand._

_Got to go,_

_Your Nephew,_

_Ravyn J. Parker_

-O-

"We should probably return this letter to them." Jane Granger said.

"I can, Mum. You're to be in surgery all afternoon." she said.

A half an hour later Hermione returned the letter to Ravyn, rather his uncle who told her that Ravyn had fallen asleep on their way home from the office.

A/N

Okay, it is short. I get it. Needed some filler. Also heard about the interest of having a scene with Bill & Ravyn. Argument, yes or no? I think an argument might be a bit more fun to write. Eleven (almost) year old against… how old is Bill, anyway? Plenty of adjectives that a kid shouldn't know.

Thanks

- Rae (vynMoon)

Posted: Spring 2008

Reposted: April 2009


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

An: just a disclaimer issue, no reason to panic about the re-do. I'm really paranoid thanks to my Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

CHAPTER FOUR

o-0-O-0-o

A few months later they left for Egypt. They were being paid to spot weaknesses and breaks in the wards (Ravyn) and to fix them (Riley). Riley preferred to do the bigger accounts himself instead of just pelting it off on one of his employees as he did with some of the smaller accounts that simply required a few newer wards to be added, but even then he still appointed a foreman to watch over everyone.

After they landed from the port key, something that Ravyn hated because he didn't like the feeling of nausea that came with it, they were met by Smith and Xi Wu Chan - the two members that Riley had requested.

Smith was one of the few American accredited warders who worked for Riley, but he was also one of the few that Riley knew that he could trust. Smith hadn't cared what had happened nine years earlier and understood the literal meaning of wrong-place-wrong-time.

He had long brown hair (a habit he picked up from Riley and Ravyn although his was about six inches or around 15 centimeters longer) and brown eyes. He claimed to everyone that he was one of the few Americans who could actually say that they were Americans as he was of a long line of Apache and Comanche. It kind of made sense as his mother's and father's people had been in America for hundreds and maybe thousands of years. "Riley!"

"Hunter!" he said as the two men shook hands while Xi Wu and Ravyn looked at each other.

Both with the abilities to see magic, Xi Wu had taught him everything she knew about ward-magic so when he had been tested to receive his accreditation he had passed spectacularly.

"Your aura's gotten brighter," Xi Wu commented as they looked at each other. She could see the subtle changes in an aura as well as Ravyn could and she was more or less the closest thing to an aunt that Ravyn had.

"Thank you." Ravyn said smiling.

"Let's go see those darn curse-breakers." Riley said as they made their way to the magical part of the ruins of Egypt.

"And see how much damage they've done, Uncle?" Rave asked as they walked over the dunes and into the area.

Ravyn grabbed at his uncle's arm as soon as they entered the area. Xi Wu ended up having to do the same with Hunter as the sight of so much magic would be blinding until their eyesight could get used to the amount of magic in the air.

"You okay?" Riley asked his nephew, slightly worried as he saw how Ravyn had all but closed his eyes out of the pain of seeing so much magic. The last time this had happened, Rave had been sick (literally) for a week until he became used to the magic around him.

"Too…bright." he said weakly and Riley looked, concerned, over at his other seer. She, too, had her eyes squinted, although she seemed a whole lot better than his nephew who was still young enough that he didn't have as much experience as Xi Wu had. Granted- too much magic and it wouldn't matter their age they both would get sick.

"Did anyone remember to bring the potion?" Xi Wu asked.

"In…my…trunk…" Ravyn said weakly and passed out into his uncle's arms.

"Merlin's boots! WE NEED A HEALER!" he yelled into the camp as he rushed in with his nephew in his arms.

A man with long red hair (man using the term loosely as he barely looked out of Hogwarts) ran up to them. "What happened?"

"We're here to inspect the wards on this place. My nephew hasn't been here during the full season so he was a little overwhelmed." Riley said calmly. "Xi Wu, how are you doing?" he called back.

"Fine once I get the potion!" she yelled back and they all turned to see Hunter carefully carrying her into the camp, she had her arms around his neck and her eyes were squeezed shut and from her pallor he guessed that she was getting close to the condition that his nephew was in.

Bill Weasley didn't know how to react when the man with black hair and a fang earring(!) ran into camp with a boy who could have been his son in his arms. He had been yelling for a healer and when they looked back he put two and two together. "Is he a warder?"

"Magic-seer," Riley corrected as he thought as to how his "nephew's" powers had evolved into being able to see and recognize magic, although he still got the occasional premonition.

"Follow me." he said as he turned and led the way to the medical building.

"Bill, you aren't hurt already?" Healer Jack Steward asked. The man was around his parent's ages and he knew how to spot a broken bone a mile away.

"Sorry, not yet." Bill said as Riley ran through.

"My nephew can see magic, he got overwhelmed."

Jack knew the implications of what the man just said. If a magic-seer got overwhelmed then there was next to nothing that they could do other than isolate them from magic until they came to, not only that but the length of time they had been exposed to the wild magics foretold with how long the seer would be unconscious. "How long has he been exposed?"

Riley looked at his watch, "Five minutes, at most."

Jack nodded and made a private room at the end with his magic. "Put him in there, I'll send for you when he awakes."

Riley put him into the room on the bed but stubbornly refused to budge outside of the hospital ward.

Bill came over and sat down, "You okay?"

"I'm a warder, ask me that again in a few weeks."

"A few weeks? I thought that this was …"

"A day job?" Riley asked as he looked at the young man. "Mate, I know curse-breakers were thick but this is ridiculous. How long are you out of Hogwarts?"

"Three years." he said. "Why?"

"Ravenclaw?"

"Gryffindor."

"Prefect?"

"Head Boy."

Riley looked at him, "Hogwarts, class of 1980, Gryffindor not prefect or HB, but I was a beater. My best mate was Captain. My name's Riley Parker." he said as he held out his hand.

"Bill Weasley." he said as he shook his hand.

"Weasley, you related to Arthur Weasley of the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts?"

"Head of the Department, but yes sir. He's my dad."

"Good man, good wizard." he said. "I try to drink him under the table every chance I get and the old man still gets me out of it. Great man."

"T-thank you."

"Good. They said that your mother was a…"

"Yeah, she and Remus Lupin were the sole heirs of Harry Potter." he said. "Mum could've been knocked over with a feather when she found out."

"Why?"

"Harry Potter had quite a sum in the vault that was available to him, granted it was his inheritance from his godfather. We got half and Mum re-built the Burrow. Dad got a promotion with a big raise and so we're doing a lot better than what we have been doing." he said and then seemed embarrassed by how easily he was able to talk to the warder.

"You have no reason to be embarrassed," Riley said. "It's just sad that the ministry had to wait until your mother became the heir of Harry Potter before they could acknowledge your father's real potential.

"Not your fault that the Minister's a git."

Bill looked at him, "You know, my brother would be almost scandalized to hear you say that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's a fourth year but I know he's going to work for the Ministry someday." Bill said as Xi Wu and Hunter came up to them.

"Boss man, how's the pup?" Hunter asked him.

"The healer did all he could. Just got to wait it out. You get the potion Xi Wu?"

She nodded, "Of course, another minute and I would be in there with Rave."

"I have to wait." Riley said as the other two began to smirk.

"What's the joke?" he asked to no one in particular.

Xi Wu smiled, clearly displaying how breath-taking she was, but then she found out she was magical and was sent to live with her mother's British (and magical) family. "Him. Waiting."

"What?"

"The last time he had to wait he found out that he had an Animagus form. He formally registered with the ICW about… When was it?"

"Right after Rave came to live with me." he said. "I can turn into a Grim." he said. "I almost made Peterson wet himself, hilarious. But, you can only expect so much me." he said smiling.

"You sound worse than my twin brothers." Bill said. "They said their heroes were some people called the Marauder's."

"Marauders?" he asked, not even bothering to feign curiosity about the subject.

"Yeah, you hear of them?"

"They were in the class of `77. I was a fourth-year and I'll admit that their pranks were some of the best I ever saw."

"Seriously?"

Riley smiled wolfishly, "Yeah, seeing ol' Snivellus handing upside down in his underpants…"he finished laughing.

Bill smiled, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, probably why he's been taking it so hard out on the rest of you. I heard that he became Potion's Master two years after I left Hogwarts."

"Yes sir. I was a first-year when he started."

"Ooh, sorry." he said sympathetically. "Man was a menace when we were in school. Thank Merlin he hadn't gotten the prefect badge."

"Somehow I think that Dumbledore had a hand there."

Riley nodded, "Everyone knew by Snivvie's fifth year that he was close to taking the mark. No one wanted a Death Eater to have any sort of control within the school.

"Makes my skin crawl knowing that I have to send Rave there. I could send him to Beauxbatons as he's fluent. Durmstrang?" he thought aloud.

"No way, everyone practically calls that place the Death Eater Academy." Bill injected.

Riley turned to him, "Pardon?"

"The school's run by Igor Karkaroff."

Riley's gaze turned murderous, and for a second Bill was completely afraid of what the man would or could do. "The Death Eater? Damn, that school really is going to the dogs."

"How do you?"

"There was a conference at Durmstrang a few years back for warders. We inspected their wards for free as they allowed for us to use a hall for our conference."

"And Beauxbatons?"

"Nice place don't get me wrong, but things seem too weird there. Although there are more people with advanced magical capabilities than at Hogwarts but it just doesn't seem right for my nephew. I don't know."

"Why not send him to the school in…" Hunter suggested.

"No."

Bill frowned, "What school are you talking about?"

Hunter turned to him, "There's a school in Russia, one of the largest in the world on account that it accepts all magical children from Russia to the Ukraine. They have over fifteen thousand students and the students there aren't sorted by years. They're sorted by abilities. Granted, Muggle-borns are given an intro class on magic, but it all works out."

"Sounds extensive."

"It's not, really, they use a few of the palaces that their monarch has granted them."

"Monarch?"

Riley turned and looked at Bill, "Do you mean to tell me that you believed all of that bull about how the entire Romanov family was killed? Alexi was a Muggle-born. He married into the Magical Royal family as did his sister Anastasia."

"Whoa." Bill said, a little shocked.

o-0-O-0-o

Jack walked over to his desk when he heard a groan and ran over to the young warder. "Are you alright?"

Ravyn shook his head, "Gonna be sick." he said and Jack conjured a bucket for him just in time for Ravyn to empty the contents of his stomach into it.

"I'm sorry that there's not much else that I can do." Jack said. "I don't exactly meet many magic seers."

Ravyn nodded and Jack turned away to get him a glass of water from the sink in his office while he continued to hear the sounds of retching coming from the other side of the ward.

He came back just as Ravyn sank back into the pillows behind his back: pale, shaky, and sweaty. He gave the glass of water to him and banished the bucket and its contents even as Ravyn finished the glass of water.

"Thank you." Ravyn said.

"Your welcome, your uncle's been quite worried about you."

"How long?"

"A few hours, give or take."

"You must be ready to hex him." Rave said as he smiled weakly.

"I'll go get him."

"Don't bother, I'm tired and he'll just keep me up with a lecture. Just tell him that I'm resting comfortably or something like that." Ravyn said as rolled onto his side and snuggled underneath the covers and fell asleep.

Posted: Spring 2008

Reposted: April 2009


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

An: just a disclaimer issue, no reason to panic about the re-do. I'm really paranoid thanks to my Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

CHAPTER Five

o-0-O-0-o

Ravyn looked carefully over at the work the curse-breakers were doing. They were driving him up the wall and from the way that Xi Wu was looking at them, she felt the same.

They both knew that the more the curse breakers attacked their own "projects", the more a chain reaction would begin and destroy whatever new wards they would attempt to put up.

Currently he and Xi Wu were hunched over a map of the entire encampment, trying to begin the preliminary work for the wards. They had yet to break the news to Riley that what they had thought would be a three-week job could (and probably would) become a two month job. Even if the project did mean more money as Tonare & Sons knew how to write a contract.

Gringotts had had their own legal team look over the contract and not even the goblins could complain about it.

"How are we going to tell him?" Ravyn asked.

"Are you sure that you did those equations correctly?" she asked as she looked over the Arithmacy equations that he had been working on all afternoon.

She looked over his work, no mistakes. "Bloody hell. Come on, let's go tell him the good news."

Ravyn nodded as the two of them stood up in Ravyn's magical tent. It had a total of three rooms in it, a bedroom separated from the main study slash living room as well as the bathroom. Including all of the standard climate control charms, keeping the entire tent a comfortable 70 degrees Fahrenheit (25 degrees Celsius). It was all comfortable, which was all that Ravyn cared about. "He's going to be angry."

"Not at us, though. We do the preliminary work and give a worst-case scenario outlook for him. We can't help that this is going to go from a three week job to a two month job." she said comfortingly.

"I won't be able to go to the Quidditch World Cup this year, will I?" he asked.

"No, our talents will be needed here. Yours more so than mine as I'm going to have to make trips to Hanoi to do the legwork there."

"Hanoi? Why?"

"Wards, what else? They found a rare species, which they won't tell me what it is, and need the appropriate warding for it."

"What level are they asking for?"

"At least Epsilon."

"Ouch!" he said in sympathy, a level Epsilon took at least three months and usually coincided with the founding of a magical town where handlers could live. "That sucks."

She nodded slightly. "Yes, it does. Your uncle is to be one of the leaders for it."

"You mean, after I go to school?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes. Has he decided where you are to go?"

"Hogwarts, I've been in written contact with the Deputy Headmistress and the Nurse. They're concerned about my "condition". They need to know as much as possible about it."

"They'll probably try to find out as much as possible so you can avoid all the time in the hospital wing that I was fortunate to have."

"That's right. You went to Hogwarts, didn't you?" he asked, somewhat rhetorically as he wasn't 100% sure if she had actually gone to Hogwarts.

"Yes, and you had better thank me for giving you all of these Arithmacy lessons. You'll probably be at the top of your class thanks to me." she said smugly.

"Just how many people are betting that I'm going to end up in Ravenclaw?" he asked, partially insulted and partially intrigued as to how many witches and wizards were getting into the pot.

"So far? It's up to about three hundred galleons. Your uncle is determined that you'll end up in Gryffindor, Poor sap." she said. "He's got fifty galleons on the line…" she wandered off as they stepped out of the tent with their calculations and immediately put on their magic-glasses. (Sun glasses that instead of protecting eyes from the sun, protect the seer from the sheer amount of magic around them. It doesn't really do much for exposure, but it helps to keep them from going blind.)

They were both getting annoyed at the amount of unnecessary magic that the Curse-Breakers use, for that reason it wasn't hard to imagine why a few of their wards were getting brittle. Some of them were just getting overloaded, especially since some of them were about nine decades old. (old for wards! Think VERY old, Dumbledore old.)

Riley stopped talking to Roman Reginald Ramses (A/N: say that five times fast!), the leader of the warders.

The wizard was half-Egyptian and half-British and as such had dark hair with light natural tanned skin. He stood in something of an unusual dress. He wore the traditional head covering of most Arabians (his was black), black pants and a black tunic-like shirt with Runes sewn into the cuffs and around his neck. Even from the distance that they were, both seers could clearly see that the Runes were active.

"Xi Wu, Rave, tell me you have good news." Riley said almost desperately. His day had gone from bad to worse in the few hours that he had been awake. Not only were the curse-breakers being unusually stubborn, but Ramses was just getting him ticked off. Then two of his originally planned team got sick the other night and had to be sent to Karnak for medical attention. Now he was having to call in some FNG's (F'ing - New - Guy) to pick up the slack and he was hoping against hope that they were at least past training for a couple of years. There were times he wished that he hadn't begun his own company, but five years later… he still didn't regret it - most of the time.

He saw Rave's face as he handed him the rolled up piece of parchment. "Due to…" he read aloud. "Regret to inform… possibility…" he finished reading it and looked at them desperately. "Please tell me that this doesn't mean what I think it means."

Rave looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry."

"How much longer?"

"At least two months." Ravyn said quickly and quietly.

"WHAT!" he snapped. "Bloody hell! Now I have to go into the office!" he complained as he sat down and Ramses did the smart thing and poured him a drink.

Ravyn sighed, "If you're going to being pranking people, then I think I am out of here. I think I might be able to annoy a few butt breakers." he said easily before he walked over to the pyramids where he saw a Breaker… Bill Weasley wasn't it?

He walked up behind him just as he was collapsing a few newer wards. "You're doing that wrong." he said.

Bill turned, "What? No, I'm not." he said.

"Yes, you are. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, I do so hate it." he said dramatically and laid his hand over his heart. "But, some day every kid has to learn that there's no chance in hell that a fat man in a red suit is going to come down the chimney on Christmas Eve."

Bill looked at him and Ravyn would have laughed at the look that screamed "huh?" had he been in any other position. "Whatever kid."

"I'm not a kid. I've been helping my uncle with wards longer than you've been working to destroy them."

"Really?" Bill asked with fake amusement.

"Yeah, and your training took what, two years? My, my, my."

"Are you calling me inadequate?"

"Well, if it walks like a duck, talks like a duck and quacks like a duck…" he said as he looked at Bill who looked like he was getting a little angry. "What? Is something wrong? Have I offended the big, bad Curse-Breaker?"

Bill was fuming. This kid knew how to press his buttons better than Charlie, Fred and George combined. "Stuff it, kid."

"Oh. I have haven't I? Oh boohoo! That makes me so sad inside!" he said sarcastically. He was itching for a fight right now with a Curse-Breaker, any Curse-Breaker. Bill was just an easy target. Plus, it was entertaining to see how well his Marauder training was being used for.

Bill growled, "Look, you have no idea what you're talking about. So why don't you just go back to your tent like a good little kid and let the adults take care of things?"

'Oh that does it!' he thought. He had tried to give the damn breaker a chance but as soon as he made that adult comment, well even Sirius knew better than that. "What!" he exclaimed. "I'll have you know that if it came down to it, I could whoop your sorry arse!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Because unlike you, I don't make things worse!"

"How the HELL do I make things worse!"

"You set off the bloody chain reaction you stupid wanker!" he yelled. "You do it and your so stupid that you don't even notice it!"

Bill was getting ticked off, and for once he was getting so angry that he didn't care who saw him. "I'm stupid! You're the ten year old who thinks he knows more than a fully-trained wizard! Who's stupid now!"

Rave's eyes went vibrant green and he took out his wand. "You bloody…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Riley exclaimed as he saw his nephew fuming. Sparks were shooting out the end of his wand, and the Breaker who stood across from him looked like he wanted to curse him.

Ravyn glared at the Breaker. "He started it! I was just making a simple observation and he blew it completely out of proportion!"

"Me! HAH!" Bill exclaimed. "Your little angel over there was trying to tell me how to do my bloody job!"

Riley almost swore as he saw the look of pure anger flash across his nephew's face and something told him that if Rave had been a few years older he would have punched Bill for that. He went over to his nephew. "Rave!"

Ravyn glared at Bill and thoroughly enjoyed the fact that suddenly Bill's thin jacket (to stave off the early evening cool down) caught fire. He then turned his gaze to his uncle. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" he said angrily, although he knew he was in for it.

"How'd you guess?" Riley said as he grabbed his arm and practically dragged him back to his tent. "Get in."

"But-"

"IN." he said in a voice that dared him to fight his punishment.

Ravyn glared at him and went into his tent, which locked itself with an advanced locking ward that he had yet to learn how to get past. "Damn it!" he yelled as he kicked the wooden table and was hobbling a moment later as he grabbed his foot in pain and went to his bed. "Bloody Butt Breaker!" he yelled.

Posted Spring/Summer 2008

Reposted: April 2009


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

An: just a disclaimer issue, no reason to panic about the re-do. I'm really paranoid thanks to my Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

CHAPTER SIX

o-0-O-0-o

Riley sighed as he heard his nephew yell and went over to the fire where his five team members (who were there for the preliminary stage) sat.

"You alright, Ri?" Hunter asked.

He sighed as he sat down next to his friend, "No. Damn it, how can I feel guilty when I have to punish him. Damn it, he almost cursed that Butt Breaker!" he said as he used his nephew's terminology without meaning to.

"Nice to know I'm held in such wide regard." Bill said as he came up to their fire.

"William." Xi Wu said as she nodded. It might have been the fault of the argument at magic-seers could actually see the damage the Curse-Breakers were doing to the wards which cause their animosity to them, but that was hardly her fault.

"It's Bill."

"Sit." she ordered kindly.

"Thank you," he said before he glanced around at the group.

Riley seemed to guess what he needed, "Bill Weasley meet Xi Wu Chan - our resident magic-seer who is currently not grounded to her tent for the night," Xi Wu smiled lightly towards him.

"Hunter Smith - who taught my nephew half the language you heard earlier." Hunter grinned and extended his hand, which he shook.

"Gabriel Brown - the FNG who replaced Gage Bryant and actually isn't half bad." Riley said as he gestured to a man who looked to be about a year older than Bill was.

"Gabe? The Ravenclaw Head Boy?"

"Billy?" he asked hesitantly before the two smiled and shook hands. "I never would've pegged you as a Curse-Breaker. Thought you'd go into the ministry."

"Nah, too much paperwork."

"You two know each other?" Riley asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, Billy-boy here," Gabe began and ignored the one fingered salute that Bill gave him at the mention of his detested nickname. "Was a year younger than me in Hogwarts."

"Damn," Hunter said. "Someone ought to be singing…" he began before he pointed his wand at a rock and animated it as it began singing "It's a small world after all".

Riley cracked a smile. "Anyway, before we all get sentimental, those two lollygaggers over there are Jacob Prewitt…" he said as he gestured to two dark Auburn haired men, one who looked late thirties to early forties and one who looked to be about nineteen.

"Prewitt? My Mum's a Prewitt."

Jacob looked at him, "You mean, you're Molly's son?"

"Molly Weasley now."

"Jack, this is your cousin!" Jacob said as he nudged a boy next to him who looked to be a year or so younger than Bill. "I'm your mum's "ickle" cousin. I got the hell out of Dodge after Guts and Fury died."

"Guts and Fury?" Bill asked curious.

"Gideon and Fabian, it was their nickname and it fit even more so after they became Aurors." Jacob said. "I was barely out of Hogwarts when Melanie and I got married."

"Melanie?"

"Melanie Black-Prewitt. She's Sirius Black's third cousin once removed or some crap like that. Anyway, she gave me Jackie-" Jacob said failing to notice that Jack turned red at the mention of his nickname. "-And I couldn't have asked for a greater gift."

Riley shook his head, "Thank Merlin the Parkers aren't related to the Prewitts, or are they?" he asked Jacob.

"Nope, I would've told you if you were when you first hired me boss-man." Jacob said. "What did the kid do?"

"Just went looking for a fight. You know how much he absolutely loves Curse-Breakers." Riley said sarcastically. "He's locked in his tent for another hour."

"Think he'll calm down by then?"

"Hope so." Riley said pensively as he cradled the cup of tea in his hands as he stared into the fire.

One hour later…

Ravyn spent the last two hours reading (look how bored he is!) A History of Magic and closed it as he sensed the wards locking him in his tent lift. He smiled, it really wasn't very late for him as he was accustomed to Egypt after they spent three weeks in Egypt during a lull in warding within Russia about eight months earlier. They hadn't had enough to do and spent three weeks on the Sinai Peninsula.

He smiled as he stood up from his bed, when he was suddenly thrown to his knees out of pain as it seemed his head was going to explode. "Argh!" he cried as he clutched his head with his hands.

Suddenly his eyes shot open, and clouded over even as he collapsed into the welcoming oblivion.

o-0-O-0-o

Riley was still joking around with Hunter when his wrist beeped. It was his way of keeping track of his nephew. "Oh shit." he swore and he stood up and all but flew to his nephew's tent.

Hunter frowned, before he realized what time it was and went to his tent.

Riley ran into the tent and saw Ravyn on the floor with his eyes open and glazed over. "Rave…" he said helplessly as he lifted the eleven year old (almost) and put him into the bed and transfigured his clothing into pajamas. "Rave…" he said as he conjured a large comfy chair and sat down next to his nephew and held his hand.

Ravyn became aware of his surroundings about ten minutes later and saw Riley hunched over him and holding his hand. "Uncle?" he asked weakly. "Wha…appened?" he asked.

Riley smiled weakly, "Ravyn, I think you saw something."

Ravyn nodded, "He's going to come back."

"Who?"

"_Him_. Voldemort. He's going to come back." he repeated as he closed his eyes. "I…" he began before his godfather swept him up into a comforting hug and he let the tears fall. "I'm scared Sirius." he whispered.

"Me too, Pup. Me too." Riley said as he closed his eyes. He had thought for years that Voldemort was still out there, and if his godson said that one day the murderer of his two greatest friends would return … he sure as hell was going to believe it.

Posted: Spring/Summer 2008

Reposted: April 2009


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

An: just a disclaimer issue, no reason to panic about the re-do. I'm really paranoid thanks to my Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

CHAPTER SEVEN

o-0-O-0-o

Over the next few weeks, and no less than two more almost-fights between the curse-Breaker and the Warder, an uneasy truce seemed to settle within the encampment. Sure, the two would exchange the occasional (Ravyn's occasional meant every day) slur but overall they had developed an uneasy truce.

So far Bill had woken up to green and silver hair (Riley laughed his head off), bad eye sight, in a tub of ice, and completely starkers (think banishment charm). The previous hadn't been very funny as when he'd been outside it hadn't even been close to sunrise and it was freezing.

"Uncle." Bill said firmly as he sat down at the table across from Ravyn who was reading one of his school books.

"What?" Ravyn asked innocently as though he had next to no idea what the weary Curse Breaker was talking about.

"I give up. I'm waving the white flag. I surrender."

Ravyn looked at him, "Say it again."

"Truce?"

"No, that you surrender!" he said blissfully as he seemed to bask in his own intelligence and prowess. "Uncle!" he called out as he saw his uncle from across the camp.

Riley walked over, his curiosity getting the better of him as he saw the embarrassed look on Bill's face. "Yes?"

"He's surrendering!"

"I am not! I'm merely asking for a mutual agreement in between two parties to desist hostilities between them for the mutual benefit of those within the camp."

Riley lifted an eyebrow, "Sounds like a surrender to me. Good job, Rave."

"Thanks," he said before he turned back to Bill. "So, would you like to explain to me how exactly it is that you're able to completely ignore an unknown set of runes before you go and attack something that you think is the main sequence when all you're doing is reinforcing the keystone against attacks?"

Bill blinked, "Wait, are you asking me about the tomb that we've yet to crack?" he asked as he leaned forward over the table to look at the map that Rave had in front of him. It was slightly crude, but it displayed all of the tombs and crypts within a five kilometer radius of the campsite. Next to it was a detailed map the same size within a half kilometer radius.

"You mean that true piece of dragon dung that you've been doing to it?" Riley interjected. "Knowing, Rave. Yeah. Now, I'm off to get me a drink." he said as he walked out of the tent "street" where the warders had set up camp and to the mess hall.

Ravyn nodded as he swiped a strand of his slightly long hair out of his face. He ignored it as he looked over the map and pointed at the site that they had found less than two weeks before. He got out a piece of parchment from his bag and quickly sketched the outline of the tomb and then added in enough complex Arithmacy equations that Bill knew he was going to be Vector's favorite student come third year.

"Look at it this way," he said as he began to write out the sequences in the matter of control. "You've been attacking this one, " he said as he pointed to a sequence near the bottom of the list. "When you should have been attacking this one." he said as he pointed to one near the top.

"Why not just directly attack the keystone?" Bill asked as he looked over the diagram.

"Because, the Ancient Egyptians weren't that stupid. If you go after the keystone now, especially after charging its magic for the last two weeks then you run the possibility of completely ruining the entire entrance. In which case you'll have to either find or create a back door which is almost impossible due to the way the crypt was built."

Xi Wu walked out of her tent, today she had on her usual white shirt, tight tan pants tucked into her brown knee-height boots and her dragon leather vest, her long black hair was in a ponytail. "Are you talking about that bloody crypt?"

Bill nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Your team leader had to be rushed by emergency portkey to the hospital in Karnak after he attacked the keystone directly. He figured that he was mostly alright but then he found that all of the magic that the Ancient Egyptians poured into it, coupled with the modern magic gave him three tails, whiskers and bat ears. " she said slightly smiling. "And it even drained whatever juice he was going to put into that spell of his."

"Wait, that would make sure that they'd have to go the long way!" Ravyn realized as he quickly re-filled his quill and wrote out an equation and some notes. He added his observation to the diagram before he showed it to Bill.

"What is this?"

"This is the trap. It will take the three people who were attacking the middle sequence over a period of six months at a continuous pace, attacking the seventh sequence in order to break it." Ravyn said. "And that's without disrupting the wards we're going to have to put up."

Bill looked at Xi Wu who nodded her confirmation. "Are you serious?"

Ravyn raised an eyebrow, "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Damn, I was actually hoping you were." Bill admitted as he pat him on the back.

Ravyn's eyes clouded over, and he saw Bill and about eight other red-heads surrounding a Christmas tree. He shook his head as soon as the vision cleared itself, "Don't worry, you'll be home for Christmas."

"What?"

"He's a seer. Literally. That's what, your second vision this summer?" she asked, slightly concerned as she had long ago been there when he had a vision that lasted almost an hour. Afterwards, it had been a week before he was strong enough to get back on his feet and help out.

"Fourth. But two in two days. This hasn't happened since they first manifested." he groaned. "Although, did I see cousin too or do you really have …" he said as he brought up the vision and mentally counted. "Five brothers and one sister?"

Bill smiled, "I'm the oldest. Charlie's a year younger than me and he's in Romania. Percy's a fifth year. I'm awaiting the letter to tell me that he's a Prefect. Fred and George are third years and Beaters. Ron's the youngest boy, he's your age and Ginny's going to be in Hogwarts next year."

"Six siblings. I have six cousins, and I can't stand them. You've got more _cajones_ than me, mate."

"Cajones?"

"Guts, bravery, stick-to-itiveness. Besides, now I understand why you moved to Egypt." Ravyn said. "We definitely have a truce. Especially since I now know you're going to need to save your patience for Christmas."

Bill nodded, "Thanks."

"It was a compliment." Xi Wu assured him as Rave picked up his book and notes as he went off in search of Gabe who was usually good for a quick Quidditch game during the hottest hours.

They didn't work during the peak hours as Riley was worried about losing another of his team to anything, even heat stroke.

"He might not like to admit it, but you've gained his respect. Don't loose it Bill. He's a Parker for a reason. You loose his trust once and he might let you have it again. Twice and it's done."

"I gained his respect by giving in?"

"No, you gained his respect by doing something he couldn't do on his best day. I've seen him around his cousin Raphael and they get along well enough. Ask him to spend the week with any of his other cousins and he'd rather be in a tournament without his potion."

Bill whistled, "Alright, I think I understand now."

AN: It's been a while and the muse was kicking and screaming when I wrote this so it sounds awkward. But it's up. I'm going to go over the next one after I finish the next chapter of Elite : Spies, alternate dimensions, lily and James alive, Sirius the unspeakable, Remus the … haven't decieded yet. Plus metamorphagi. It's got every plot bunny I've ever had all rolled into one. I recommend it even if I do say so myself.

PS. REVIEW PLEASE! I STILL HAVE TIME TO REVISE OR ADD IN!

Reposted: April 2009


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

An: just a disclaimer issue, no reason to panic about the re-do. I'm really paranoid thanks to my Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

CHAPTER EIGHT

o-0-O-0-o

Ravyn Parker was only just getting to Britain. He was on the Knight Bus, alone as he often preferred as it gave him the time he needed to think.

The job in Egypt had lasted until the wee hours of the morning and so he had yet to even think about going to sleep.

His trunk was in his pocket along with his owl cage as he had shrunken them a few hours before. He hated to say it but he needed the time to think.

He didn't want to have to sleep until that night but unfortunately he found himself dozing while he sat down on the bench on the Knight Bus. He hadn't slept or even dozed for the last thirty-six hours.

Xi Wu had been summoned away to Seoul and so they had finally had had to have Ravyn do the last minute preparations of the wards.

He was surviving on Pepper-up potions every six hours and had taken one just before he had left Egypt. He knew that if he went to sleep now he probably wouldn't wake up for at least twelve hours.

He went into King's Cross Station at nine o' clock. He went straight onto the platform to see the train. He went straight to the last compartment and closed the shades. He put up a notice:

_I AM SLEEPING._

_DISTURB AND BE HEXED!_

He cast a cushioning charm underneath his head and lay down to sleep.

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER…

A woman with red hair was surrounded by five boys and one girl of various heights and ages, the boys stood with their trunks, the youngest with a new twins' own trunks looked at least ten years older than they actually were on account of their own mischievous ways and the oldest boy's trunk looked as new as the youngest boy's, it was apparent that he cared for his possessions.

They got to the platform and went through it while the two identical twins (Fred and George) ran off to say hello to one of their friends.

The youngest boy, Ron, stood towards the end of the train. He and his younger sister Ginny had been nervous about him going as it would now only be Ginny at home with their parents but now that he was actually on the train he found himself becoming more and more excited.

-O-

He frowned as he saw a sign on the door of the only compartment that wasn't packed of students and hesitantly knocked as he couldn't read the sign.

Ravyn was ready to curse the person who was knocking on his door and threw it open to see a boy with red hair there. "What?" he demanded.

"Er, sorry. I was just wondering if I could sit with you. Everywhere else is full."

Ravyn frowned. "Can't you read the sign?" he asked as he looked over at the sign and realized that he had written it in Arabic. "Bloody Hell, I wrote it in Arabic. Sorry, but sure you can come in. I just want to sleep." he said as he took the pointless sign down. "Do you need any help with your trunk?" he asked.

"Uh, not really." he said as he pulled it in and the two put it away in the overheard compartment.

Ron sat down opposite of the boy who looked as though he could easily go back to sleep.

Ravyn looked at the boy skeptically, there wasn't much magic in the air to begin with so he knew that the boy across from him was not a threat. He looked more nervous than anything, so he resigned himself to getting next to no sleep for the duration of the trip. Instead, he pulled out a ten-hour dose of Pepper-up potion and swallowed it, instantly feeling completely refreshed.

"What's that?" Ron asked the dark haired boy who had just swallowed a vial of a grey potion.

"Pepper-up potion. My uncle ordered it for me so I wouldn't fall asleep during the sorting. He told me that we're to get there around seven and that the feast ends about nine after which we go to our dorms and go to sleep." he explained as he sat down and removed the cushioning charm. "I'm Ravyn by the way." he said as he held out his hand.

"Ron." he said as they shook hands. "How do you know so much about Hogwarts?"

"I've read about it in **Breakers**. One of my uncles is a warder." he said as he pulled out a pack of cards. "Exploding Snap?"

Ron nodded, excited and over the next few hours they played until the trolley lady came by. "Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked.

Ravyn took one glance at everything and shook his head, "No thank you. I don't think I should eat sugar right now."

Ron, on the other hand, got some chocolate frogs and a pack of Bertie Botts every flavor beans, paid with the five galleons his dad gave him just for the trip to school. All in all, he still had a few galleons left over, but knowing his brothers it wouldn't last.

After the trolley left, he noticed that Ravyn had unshrunk and dug around in his trunk and got out some dried fruit and snacked on that while Ron ate his candy.

"Are you sure that you don't want any?" Ron asked.

Ravyn nodded, "Yeah. Sugar doesn't react well with a pepper-up potion and I don't want to spend my first week of Hogwarts in the hospital wing."

"Oh." he said.

"Look, I need to go to the loo. Why don't you change into your robes before I get back so we don't have to worry about it later?" he asked thinking that he had been lucky that he had changed into his robes before falling asleep.

"Alright." Ron said as Ravyn left and, on his way to the loo, ran into a girl with bushy brown hair, a girl that looked familiar.

"Hermione?" he asked hesitantly.

Hermione looked up, her eyes widening as she saw the first somewhat familiar face on the entire train. "Ravyn?" she asked.

Ravyn smiled, "I didn't know that you were a witch." he admitted.

"I only just found out, you?"

"I'm a wizard and if you ever look it up, you might want to look up the name Parker." he said smiling.

-O-

"I can't believe it." she said, ten minutes later as she had waited for him to get out of the loo before walking with him back to his compartment.

Ravyn smiled as he and Hermione ran into a blonde haired snob flanked by two giant gorillas, but then it would be an insult to gorillas to think so. "I know, between you and me a muggle-born witch-"

Draco sneered at them as soon as he heard that.

Ravyn turned to him, "I beg your pardon?"

Draco looked at the two, "You obviously don't know what a blood-traitor is, seeing as how you're keeping company with mud bloods."

Ravyn's eyes narrowed, "And you're such a good judge of character? Dare I even ask who you are or should I just assume that you turned down Durmstrang and that is the only reason you're here?"

Draco smiled, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ravyn snickered, "Are you serious?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh? And am I to assume that you're a pure-blood as well?" Draco asked. "Or are you just an informed Mudblood?"

Ravyn's temper flared as he got out his wand, and pointed it at the blonde idiot. "If you _ever_ call anyone that while I'm around, it might be in your best interest to see if Durmstrang will accept late arrivals." he snarled before he put his wand down. "Come on Hermione, suddenly this area seems to reek."

Hermione got the idea and walked with him back to his compartment. "Here? I thought that this was a Professor's carriage."

He frowned, "Why?"

"The drapes were pulled, and after someone performed a translation charm on their eyes, they said that the person inside was sleeping and threatening hexes if they were disturbed."

Ravyn smiled, "Me. I didn't think about writing in Arabic. I've been doing so all summer." he said as he opened the door to see Ron in his robes. "Ron, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Ron Weasley."

Ron smiled politely as the two shook hands and Hermione sat down next to Ravyn.

"How do you know each other?" Ron asked.

Ravyn turned to Hermione, "We met… oh when was it?"

"In March." she said. "In London. I didn't know what I was then, but Ravyn and I met and I always thought that he was a nice boy. I never once found out that he was magical."

"Oh."

"So, Hermione, what were you doing in the hallway?" Ravyn asked.

"I'm supposed to be looking for a toad. A boy named Neville's lost one."

"There's a fourth-level spell to find lost things. Why doesn't he just ask a fourth year or a fifth year to summon it? A Prefect might be best."

"Warn him not to ask the fifth year Gryffindor Prefect." Ron inserted.

"Why?" Hermione asked before a rat came out of Ron's pocket and she screamed while Ravyn silently bemoaned the fact that Remus hadn't killed the damn rat when he had the chance all those years ago.

Ravyn looked at the rat, "Ron? Is that your pet?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, this is Scabbers. He's Percy's old rat but I didn't really want anything else."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Fred and George already have their owl Marauder," At this Ravyn inwardly smirked, he knew who had the map now, "that they got last year as a present from Bill and Charlie. I just didn't think that I'd need an owl. Percy just got his owl Royal as a present for getting Prefect."

"How many siblings do you have?" Hermione asked.

"Six, five older brothers and one younger sister, you?"

Ravyn shook his head, "No, mum died shortly after I was born. Dad never remarried and he died when I was six. How about you Hermione?"

"Christopher Hamlet Granger, my older brother. He just started University." she said. "He told me that he couldn't be prouder of me when I got my letter."

Ravyn looked at her curiously, "Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"My… well she's like an aunt to me so I call her my aunt… My Aunt Xi Wu is muggleborn and she told me that her siblings were insanely jealous. That they've practically disowned her and hated her because of what she was born as." he explained. "She had to move to England and live with her mother's family to escape their hatred."

"That's horrible!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, so what house do you think you'll get into?" he asked them, obviously and effectively changing the subject.

"My entire family's in Gryffindor, but I don't suppose that Ravenclaw would be too bad." Ron said.

Ravyn nodded, "My family's the same. Parkers have been in Gryffindor for over two hundred years. Although my Uncle River swears that I'm a shoo-in for Ravenclaw."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "What's so special about Ravenclaw?"

"I've read almost every book that I could get my hands on and with the name Ravyn… well you can see." he said smirking.

"What all houses are there?" Hermione asked.

"Ravenclaw is where the smarter students go. Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, although Ricardo swears that he was in Hufflepuff and he's not very loyal…"

"What about Slytherin?" Hermione asked. "What's that for?"

"Slytherin is the house of Dark Wizards." Ron said.

Ravyn's eyes widened in outrage as he got out his wand and sent a jelly-legs jinx over to Ron (it missed, sadly). "My mum's greatest friend was in Slytherin! You take that back Ronald Weasley! Just `cause Slytherin is the house that Voldemort was in doesn't mean squat!"

Ron's eyes widened, "Bloody Hell."

"What?"

"You said his name!"

"Yeah, so? Every adult I know says his name." Ravyn asked.

Hermione looked at the black-haired boy, "What's the big deal about saying a name?"

"Not just any name…" Ron shuddered. "_His_ name."

"Whose name?"

Ravyn turned to her, "The Dark Lord Voldemort. He went to Hogwarts and was in Slytherin, but that is no reason to be prejudiced about Slytherins." he said glaring at Ron.

Ron looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Just don't say it again." he said as he looked out the window. "My uncle told me that if you allow for things that happened in the past to rule your thoughts then the past is bound to repeat itself."

"Are you saying that You-know-who might come back?" Ron asked.

Ravyn nodded, "Yeah, and this time we don't have Harry Potter to kill him for us."

"Who's Harry Potter?" Hermione asked.

"The saviour of the Wizarding world. He killed ol' Moldy shorts when he was a year old, about ten years ago."

"Is he on the train then?" Hermione asked excited.

Ravyn shook his head, "No Hermione."

"Why not?"

"He was murdered by Death Eaters about the same time that my dad died. They never found his body, the Death Eaters arrested told Wizengamot that they had burned his body."

"Why would they burn his body?" Hermione asked.

"Duh no, my Uncle River is an Unspeakable and he couldn't even think of a reason why they would burn it." Ravyn admitted as they all began talking and didn't even notice until the train slowed down. "He said that there was all sorts of things they could have done with it to mess with people's heads."

"We're here already?" he wondered aloud, even though he was very, very sleepy and was looking forward to getting sorted.

They all got off to see a large man yelling, "Firs' Years! Firs' Years o'er 'ere!"

They followed the man down to the lake and the three were joined by Neville, or so Hermione said.

The castle was as magnificent as he could ever have imagined and then they were led to an antechamber until Professor McGonagall came in to get them.

Reposted: April 2009


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

An: just a disclaimer issue, no reason to panic about the re-do. I'm really paranoid thanks to my Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

CHAPTER NINE

o-0-O-0-o

- The Sorting

They all walked into the Great Hall and Ravyn quickly got out his wand and did a spell that darkened the lenses of his contacts so he wouldn't have to squint with the sheer intensity of the magic surrounding him.

He didn't even bother breaking out the vial of potion his uncle gave him, his last dose was going to last for another two weeks and then the vial that he had was supposed to last him for another month.

He looked up at the sky, immediately seeing the Ancient Runes weaved into the wards on the ceiling of the Great Hall. He also noticed some residual effects of what had to have been a prank done in the past. He kept his gaze on it and studied it, finally concluding that the effect was at least fifteen years old. It was from the time of the infamous Marauders that his uncle had told him about.

He then looked forward as Professor McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat which immediately burst into song.

IF YOU WANT TO READ THE SONG,

OF THE GREAT HAT OF SORTING,

I SUGGEST YOU READ THE BOOK(S)

FOR SURELY YOU WILL READ ONE BETTER THAN ANYTHING,

I COULD EVER COME UP WITH.

JUST SAY THE SONG WAS

WITTY, CLEVER, AND CUNNING,

WITH A LITTLE COURAGE THROWN IN FOR FUN.

REVEALING THE QUALITIES TREASURED BY THE FOUR,

GRYFFINDOR, HUFFLEPUFF, RAVENCLAW AND SLYTHERIN.

IN NO WAY DOES THIS SONG EVER EASE

THE FEARS AND QUALMS OF ANXIOUS

ICKLE FIRSTIES.

ADIEU, GOODBYE AND GOOD LUCK.

LET THE SORTING BEGIN!

-O-

Ravyn frowned as the Hat finished his song (AN: a testament of my own inability). He clapped politely with everyone else as it ended.

Internally though, he was a mess, he was panicking at the prospect of putting on the hat, scared of where it would put him, so much so that he barely recognized his own name being called out.

Albus Dumbledore looked intently as the young warder walked up to the hat with a sort of grim look on his face. He had noticed the boy looking at the ceiling and he seemed to have been studying the area directly over the Slytherin table with interest. Which had confused him slightly.

He knew that the Parker line was rumored to be descendants of Godric Gryffindor, and therefore he was a potential heir to the Potter family vault and fortune.

-O-

Ravyn sat down on the stool and was blinded as the hat was placed on his head.

'_Oh, who are you?' _the hat asked.

_Ravyn Parker._

'_Nice try, but you can't fool me. I recognize Godric's line in you.' _

_Then put me in Gryffindor._

'_Not yet.' _

_Why not?_

'_You hide from everyone, you hide in plain sight.'_

_And? If that's all that you're going to tell me then I don't see why you can't just sort me. _

'_No, I'm warning you, young Gryffindor, Fawkes can see through any charm on you. He will know. '_

_I'm supposed to be afraid of a fiery chicken?_

'_No, you're supposed to be aware. You will face more than if you just ended this..'_

_Not possible. Just sort me._

'_Fine…Potter…' _the hat said before yelling out. "GRYFFINDOR!"

-O-

Ravyn smiled and ran off to join Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Way to go Ravyn! You were on there even longer than I was!"

"Yeah, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor… ugh." he shuddered in fake horror and then laughed when he saw the look on her face. "Let me guess, you too?"

She nodded, and Ravyn clasped a hand over his mouth to stop his laughs as more first years were sorted.

When Ron got up there he was almost immediately rewarded with…"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ravyn smiled, "Way to go mate!" he said smiling as Dumbledore said a few words and then the feast began.

Unfortunately, the potion was beginning to wear off and he didn't do anything other than pick at his food.

Ron noticed, "Is that potion you took earlier wearing off?"

Ravyn nodded, "Yeah," he said wearily. "Uncle River told me about a shortcut up to Gryffindor Tower, but I'd need to know the password."

"Oh, It's Golden Lion." Fred whispered. "Go ahead and go, if you're tired. Just say that you've got to use the lavatory or something."

Ravyn nodded as he leaned over to Percy, "Percy, where's the loo?"

Percy looked at him, "You've got to go?"

"Uh, yeah. Ask Ron, I drank even more pumpkin juice on the train than he did." Ravyn lied easily.

"Fine…"

"I'll take him." Marie Fitzhugh, the girl 5th year Gryffindor Prefect said. "You can manage the first years if we don't get back, can't you?" she asked Percy.

Percy puffed up his chest, "Of course I can."

Marie smiled kindly, she was barely fifteen and with her Spanish and German heritage, she looked very pretty. She led him out into the hallway, "You look exhausted. You could have just said that you were tired."

Ravyn smirked wearily, "Thanks, my uncle mentioned a shortcut-"

Marie nodded, "I know it. The Ravenclaws usually use it, but it'll save us some time." she said as she led the way up to the tower.

She gave the Fat Lady the password and showed him to his dorm. "Here you go."

"T-Thanks." he yawned as she went back down to the common room.

He didn't even remember changing his clothes or climbing into bed, but the next morning he awoke at the same time he had ever since his uncle had taken him in, six am.

o-O-o

His first week of classes was a little boring, he was looking forward to Friday as he was to have both Transfiguration and Potions.

Transfiguration was rather boring. All McGonagall did was transfigure her desk into a pig, and when he didn't show a reaction to it he was awarded five points for Gryffindor for keeping a cool (albeit very bored) head about Transfiguration.

He didn't even bother pretending that he was bad in Transfiguration, his uncle was an Animagi after all, and by the end of the lesson had earned twenty more points for Gryffindor by being able to transfigure the match successfully into a needle.

When he met up with Fred and George, they told him that he was going to need those points as insurance when they went to Potions, as Professor Snape seemed to royally hate Gryffindors.

Ravyn nodded his thanks before racing Ron down to the dungeons. His uncle had gone over the place so many times with him that he knew the school like the back of his own hand.

They, along with the other Gryffindors and Slytherins who were to be in their class, waited for the Professor to show up so they could begin the lesson.

o-0-O-0-o

SEVERUS Snape was not a very happy man. Since Lily's death, he had become withdrawn, even from Dumbledore. True, he favored the Slytherins but that was only what was expected.

He had decided almost five years earlier that he truly HATED fate. He owed a life-debt to James Potter, but the SoB went and got himself killed. The debt transferred to his and Lily's son, Harry. Fate be damned, five years and a few months later, the boy was murdered by none other than Polikoff and his merry band of German and Russian Death Eaters - all of which had been Kissed.

So now, he owed a life-debt to a dead man with no way of repaying it. Yeah, life sucked.

He opened the door to his classroom and, unsurprising, the Slytherins all sat on one side of the classroom and the Gryffindors sat on the other side, all except for two boys.

o-O-o

Ravyn looked around the room, all of the Gryffindors were paired up, and all but one of the Slytherins were paired up. "Oh well." he thought as he walked up to the boy. "Excuse me, would you like to sit together?" he asked the boy.

Blaise looked at him, shocked. "You want to sit with me? But, you're a Gryffindork!"

"And you're an Evil ickle Slytherin. Big deal." he said.

Blaise nodded, "Alright then." he said before the two went to an empty table in the center of the room. "Blaise Zabini." he said as he held out his hand.

"Ravyn Parker." Ravyn smirked as they shook hands and got ready for Snape's lecture.

o-0-O-0-o

Severus was mildly shocked. The last two Gryffindor and Slytherin acquaintances who had sat together in Potions, as far as he knew, had been him and Lily before the fifth year end of term incident.

He went up to the front of the class, "No wands. I do not appreciate any overuse of magic in this class." he said looking around the class. He thought he saw relief flash over the Gryffindor's face, but pushed it out of his mind until later. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. No foolish wand-waving, but this class is highly magical, contrary to popular belief. I honestly doubt that any of you in this room has it within you to become a true Potions Master or to appreciate this art form." he said before he heard a snigger from the Gryffindor side.

"Two points from Gryffindor!" he snapped before turning back to the rest of the classroom, only to see the hand of the Gryffindor who sat with the Slytherin in the air. "Yes?"

"Sir," Ravyn began hesitantly. "A-Are you the s-same Severus Snape who invented the Wolfsbane Potion in `84?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." he answered.

"Wow." Ravyn breathed and then proceeded to stare at him awe-struck.

'Oh, great.' he thought, even though he was amused by how the young wizard could have known about that potion. "Your name?" he asked.

"Oh, Ravyn Parker sir. My family knows a few who benefit from your invention. If it isn't too forward sir, I'd like to thank you sir." he said meekly and slightly embarrassed as Snape glared at him.

"Five Points to Gryffindor." Snape whispered, barely heard by Ravyn before he turned back to the rest of the class. "The rest of you. Who can tell me what I would get if I added the powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Surprisingly, both Ravyn's and Blaise's hands as well as a few others flew into the air.

He called on Blaise.

"A sleeping potion."

"Which is called? Parker?"

"The Draught of Living Death, it's a bugger to sell even though its almost simplistic in its nature. Only place I've ever seen it sold is in …" he said before blushing.

"Where?" Snape asked, genuinely curious for once.

"Azerbaijan." he said.

"Fine." he said, making a mental note to add points to Gryffindor when the class was over. Damn it, this boy impressed him. "Where is it located and what is a bezoar?"

This time Malfoy raised his hand as well as Hermione, with Blaise a close second. Ravyn, knew what it was, but he'd forgotten where he could find one. He knew where to buy one as his uncle insisted he carry one at all times (drat ex-Aurors-turned-Unspeakables!).

"Mr. Malfoy."

"In the stomach of a goat."

"And? Miss Granger?"

"It can cure you from most poisons."

"Alright." he said. "Finally, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane and give me another name for monkshood."

Ravyn was the only one to raise his hand.

"Mr. Parker?" he sighed.

"There is no difference, they're the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite." he answered brightly. "Of which there are more than 150 species of it. The roots are considered to be somewhat poisonous so it is not suggested that one eats the root prior to putting it into a potion."

Snape nodded curtly before noticing that the only ones who had quills and ink out were the ones who had been answering his questions. "Why aren't you all copying this down!" he demanded.

There was a sudden scraping for quills, ink and parchment before he began his lecture.

Just before the bell rang, he looked up. "Parker, stay after class."

Ravyn looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a second before he nodded.

After the bell rang and everyone left, he went up to the Professor's desk. "Yes Professor?"

"Ten points to Gryffindor." he said curtly before he stalked out of the room.

Ravyn nodded, "Thank you Professor." he said to the empty room before he ran back up to the Great Hall to eat.

AN:

To: Vellouette - I realize that it sucks that Ravyn and Hermione aren't in Ravenclaw. And are stuck with Ron. However, I think it takes a lot of guts and courage to have done what Harry and Sirius did. Fortunately, I think a more… worldly Harry is a less prejudiced Harry. Well, Malfoy might be an exception to the rule. But, Malfoy's just Malfoy.

REPOSTED - APRIL 2009


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

An: just a disclaimer issue, no reason to panic about the re-do. I'm really paranoid thanks to my Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares) and there are minor issues I'm correcting with the format.

CHAPTER TEN

o-0-O-0-o

**And the dung hits the fan.**

o-0-O-0-o

Ravyn spent the weekend doing the homework, and looking forward to their first official flying lesson. He desperately wanted to be able to fly, something that his uncle had forbid him from doing as he was worried that he would "break your foolish bloody neck!"

His first lesson ended with one result- a broken finger and a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Something he was quite proud of to be honest.

Ron managed to annoy the hell out of him when he continued to sit with Blaise during the classes that Gryffindor shared with Slytherin constantly putting the Slytherin down. Blaise didn't seem to care what the Gryffindor thought of him, but Ravyn wasn't going to have it. By Wednesday, Ravyn snapped and told Ron that unless he wanted to be cursed - he'd shut his mouth.

On Thursday he was beginning to feel ill, although it cleared up in less than an hour. He thought that it was just an adverse reaction to the fact that he was being exposed to so many different types of magic and magical people. He hadn't ever been around so many witches and wizards in his entire life. Sure, at a conference there could be on average two hundred warders - not hundreds of inexperienced and untrained witches and wizards which led to a fair amount of exposure to wild magic. Dangerous to a magic-seer, or even a seer as he was both.

He was also desperately looking forward to Saturday, no classes which meant that he wouldn't have to be around so much magic when the last of the potion wore off and the two-hour wait until he could take the next dose would be relatively painless. He had already found an empty and very dusty corridor with minimal magical residue in it to use as a safe-house.

By Friday morning, he had something akin to a migraine. Only instead of noise causing the migraine, it was magic that caused it and it was magic that was making it worse.

Severus Snape noticed the Parker boy in obvious pain and he even suggested that he go to the hospital wing, which he refused saying that he had already taken something for it and that it was getting better. It was true that the pain was getting less as Snape didn't allow the open use of magic in his classroom. Now the headache was down to a dull throb.

What Ravyn didn't notice was how well Draco Malfoy was learning magic.

o-0-O-0-o

Severus knew that something was amiss among the young warder and if he knew anything about the side-effects of being a magic-seer as the young Gryffindor was, he knew that he wouldn't allow any more magic in his classroom today than what was absolutely necessary.

But that didn't stop his godson.

-O-

Halfway through the lesson, Draco let out a series of spells that caused every vial in a two meter radius to be shattered, loud BANG to be emitted from his wand and a foul smelling and tasting fog to reverberate throughout the room.

Ravyn immediately broke out in a sweat from trying to stay conscious, 'I thought Snape said no magic?' he wondered dizzily.

"Professor Snape!" Blaise called, noticing how bad Ravyn looked all of a sudden. He was pale, ghostly pale, and his eyes were unfocused and even scarier was the fact that they were green, grey, brown and blue streaked.

Snape saw him waver, "Twenty Points from Slytherin!" he yelled angrily and the entire class gasped as Snape NEVER took points from Slytherin.

But Snape was thinking about something that no one in the room was, Parker & Co. were going to inspect the wards over Easter and then over the summer they were going to fix anything that needed to be fixed with the outer walls before going over every square inch of the place. It wouldn't be difficult for them to leave a couple of inches unwarded, say the door to his office?

Everyone turned as they saw him stalk over to Ravyn, "Are you alright Parker?" he asked in his usual snappy voice.

Ravyn looked at him, although his eyes didn't exactly focus on him before they rolled into the back of his head and he ran forward to catch him before he fell to the floor.

"EVERYONE OUT!" he yelled. "Mr. Malfoy, go get Professor McGonagall, tell her that Parker has collapsed and that I am taking him to the hospital wing."

Draco nodded, he hardly ever saw his godfather so upset and when he did he could easily see how his godfather had been one of the inner circle of death eaters, before he followed the rest of the students out of the dungeons.

He ran with Parker in his arms to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomphrey ahead of him. She must have seen him coming as she quickly led him to a room in the very back that he hadn't known existed.

She led him to a bed and he put Parker down onto it.

After they left he brought the topic up with her.

"That room was made for Godric Gryffindor. He could see magic as well. The entire room was built by hand and everything in the room has to be done the muggle way. When Albus warned me in January that we had a magic-seer he gave me a few students in detention to clean it out without magic. The room hasn't been used for about ten years, not since Xi Wu Chan, so you can imagine how many detentions was spent cleaning it out. He's also given me the authority to have one detention a week to clean it out."

"How considerate of him." Severus said as Professor McGonagall came into the hospital wing. "In fact, might I offer Mr. Malfoy for it for the next month?" he offered thinking that it would get the message into his godson's head about not overloading a magic-seer, especially a Parker.

Draco walked in then.

"Draco, as per your punishment, you will be joining Madam Pomphrey once a week to clean out the non-magic room for the next…"

"Two weeks." Minerva said. "I took twenty more points from Slytherin when Draco came in and knocked into a seventh-year. He almost killed one of his fellow Slytherins."

Severus's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me, Minerva, Poppy, I believe that I need to talk with one of my first-years."

They nodded and he grabbed Draco by the arm and stormed out of the hospital wing.

"What's the big deal?" Draco demanded as soon as they were in the hall.

"You could've put him into a coma! Parker & Co. are going to inspect the wards for Hogwarts! How well do you think they'd inspect the Slytherin Common room if they knew that a Slytherin put one of their magic-seers into a coma!" he demanded. "Make no mistake, Draco, I will be writing your father about this!" he said as he stormed off.

o-0-O-0-o

_**Dear Lucius,**_

_**Before your son gets it into his head to write you, I thought perhaps I should explain how in his first week he lost forty points for Slytherin, got two detentions with Madam Pomphrey, and almost put Parker into a coma. **_

_**Yes, Parker, the nephew of the warders who will inspect the wards of Hogwarts. As you, no doubt, remember the Parker brothers from Hogwarts you can imagine their revenge if they feel that we have not punished young Draco thoroughly. **_

_**Parker had a magical headache and your son foolishly set off enough magic to not only demolish your entire order of potions, which I will now have to have another six months to make, but insure the collapse of Parker. **_

_**Signed,**_

_**Severus Snape, Potions Master, Head of Slytherin**_

o-0-O-0-o

When Lucius Malfoy got the letter he could more than see where Severus was coming from. Parker was not a name to be crossed.

They were Pureblooded for centuries, their last daughter had even been Lily Evans (After some digging, Lucius had found this out after going through adoption papers to try to adopt a daughter for Narcissa as she was now unable to bear more children.) who had remarkably married the Pureblood, Potter. He doubted Dumbledore knew that piece of information as he had placed Harry with Petunia Evans Dursley, it had only been a matter of time before Harry was killed.

Draco was in serious trouble, especially when Nari read the letter that evening. She read his punishment and said one word: "Good." before rushing off to her rooms.

o-0-O-0-o

Ravyn awoke on Monday morning, to find himself in a deserted hospital room. Across from his bed was a large set of French doors that led out to a balcony. The sun was just beginning to rise (the window faced the east) (AN: I love sunrises!) and over the lake it looked beautiful.

After it rose, he stood up on somewhat shaky legs to see that the room he was in had absolutely no magic in it whatsoever.

'Woah,' he thought. He didn't think that it were possible to have a non-magical room within a magical school.

He must have stood up too quickly because he barely grabbed a basin before he emptied the limited contents of his stomach into it. But then again, there really wasn't much that hadn't already come up. Before potions he had been forced to make a mad dash to the bathrooms, where 75 of his lunch came back up.

He saw some clean clothes over a chair and saw that they must have been hand-washed as well, without any magic.

"Elf?" he whispered as he heard an elf appear in the hallway and then walk into the room.

"Did Mister Parker need anything?" the elf asked.

Ravyn nodded, "I was just wondering who cleaned my clothes."

"Did I do something to them sir?" the elf asked, panicking.

Ravyn shook his head, "No, no. I just wanted to thank you. Normally at home my uncle just uses a low-powered cleaning charm on my clothes over a period of two hours. If not just buy me a whole new set of clothes. It's why I have two trunks. The black one has my clothes in it and the other has everything else."

"T-thank me?" the elf asked.

"Yes." he said smiling kindly as the elf hugged him around his waist before stepping back.

"Sir is a great wizard! Minnie will do as sir asks."

"You've been cleaning all of my clothes?" he asked as he sat down on the end of the bed, noticing how itchy the pajamas were and that they weren't even his own.

"Yes sir! Minnie considers it a great honor to help the son of the Parkers!" Minnie said so quietly he barely heard her. "Dumbly-door even set Minnie free so she could clean your clothes when you gives them to me!"

"Really? I've never met a free elf before, do you like it?"

Minnie nodded, "I gots new clothes!" she said as he noticed that she was wearing black gauchos and a nice button-up shirt with the Hogwarts crest on the back. She didn't have any shoes on, but he thought that elves didn't need any.

"How long have you been serving Hogwarts, Minnie?" he asked.

"This is my first year, sirs!" she answered. "Dumbly-door said that I was to serve Mr. Parker sir! He say that I gets to go with you!"

Ravyn smiled, "You're not bound to Hogwarts?"

"I's bound to you sir!" she said proudly.

"Then could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Yes sir!"

"Could you get me something to drink? Anything's fine, except for something with a lot of sugar in it, I try to avoid it when I'm like this. It hurts my magic." he said before she nodded excitedly and he got dressed, relishing in wearing his own clothes.

Then Dumbledore came into the room and Ravyn immediately grabbed his potion that sat on the side table and took a gulp, noticing how Dumbledore wasn't blinding him anymore, although he was feeling a little dizzy again and almost threw up into the basin again (magically emptied).

"Ah, I see that Minnie was here." he said as he stood in front of his bed where he now sat.

"Yes, Professor. How long have I been out?"

"Almost three days now."

"Three days!" he said, shocked at how much magic had effected him.

"Yes, Professor Snape has talked with your uncle…"

"Riley or River?" he interrupted, "Oh, sorry."

"Riley, I believe. He is making a stronger potion for you. He said that by the time he's done it will even taste good." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Thank you sir." he said while he felt Dumbledore subtly and probably unconsciously, check out his mind defenses. "How is Professor Snape? I don't really remember much of Friday's lesson. I was concentrating on trying not to pass out."

Professor Dumbledore nodded, noticing how like his Uncle Riley the boy was. Riley had come to Hogwarts the previous night shortly before Midnight. Apparently, the warder had just woken up; understandable when he was working in Hanoi. "The potion will not be ready until tomorrow at noon, I'm afraid. Miss. Granger and Mr. Zabini brought your books for you and promised to take the necessary notes for you to copy later."

"Could I see them, sir?" he asked.

"After the lessons are done for the day, I see no problem in that."

Ravyn smiled, "Thank you sir."

"Good. Your bag is next to the desk." he said, gesturing to a large desk with several candles and oil lamps on it as well as his quills and parchment.

"Thank you sir." he said.

"I hope you will try to be more careful next time." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling before he walked out of the room.

He went over to the desk and got out the homework that he was supposed to have finished for today just as Minnie came in with a tray of food and a pitcher of water.

He walked over to her and she put them on the food table that was at the end of his bed.

"Thank you Minnie." he said before she bowed and left the room to go off and do her other duties.

He finished his homework and in his potions book he found a note from Professor Snape.

-O-

_**Do not worry about Draco. He has been punished. Your Potion will be ready at eleven AM on Tuesday. **_

_**- Professor Severus Snape**_

-O-

He then went out to the balcony and drug the chair out there and just sat and watched, eventually falling asleep in the warm afternoon sun.

o-0-O-0-o

AN: This was the worst-case scenario, I could imagine... well maybe not. Halloween is coming up... Anyway, this might be the last chappie for about three weeks. I'm being realisitic as I've got a couple papers due. I was going to make this chapter longer but then it just started sounding more and more horrible!

REVIEW! Please!!

Re-posted April 2009


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

An: just a disclaimer issue, no reason to panic about the re-do. I'm really paranoid thanks to my Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

CHAPTER ELEVEN

o-0-O-0-o

I hate Halloween! I really do (not AN ;-))

o-0-O-0-o

That afternoon, Blaise and Hermione came to his room and filled him in on everything that happened, including how Monday morning Malfoy got a howler just after he woke up (courtesy of Blaise) from his father.

Blaise had said that it had woken up the entire dungeon and that none of the older students had thought that Draco had been punished heavily enough, as they were afraid that Parker & Co. wouldn't secure the dungeons as well as they could due to his acts.

Ravyn had laughed at that and assured Blaise that they were professionals and wouldn't let personal sentiment get in the way of doing a top job.

That relaxed Blaise before Ravyn casually mentioned the fact that his uncle was probably just going to prank Draco when they came to inspect the wards over Easter.

Hermione had not heard that and by the time he had taken the new potion on Tuesday she was pestering him with as many questions as possible.

-O-

Fortunately, on Thursday she had something to get excited about. Thursday was her twelfth birthday which made her the oldest of the four. Ravyn and Blaise had chipped in together and got Hermione a gift certificate of ten galleons as well as an owl-order catalog for Flourish and Blotts. Remus Lupin, remembering the girl, added in an extra five galleons.

Plus, since Rave knew where the kitchens were and knew Minnie, he asked the elf to make a small cake for Hermione's birthday. A Double chocolate cake with a special slice already pre-cut so Rave didn't eat more than he was supposed to. He hadn't liked the reminder as it made him seem…irresponsible. But it was entertaining to see the cake skirt away from him every time he went to get another piece of it. The twins had removed said temptation by chucking it at each other's faces. Fortunately, they did so AFTER Hermione got her extra-large piece. They weren't about to come between a girl (no matter what age) and chocolate, especially a girl who'd learned as many hexes and jinxes as Hermione. Even in twelve days.

Somehow, pudding appeared and for the next three hours chaos reigned in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had tried to end it after the first fifteen minutes and ended up with his beard covered with cherry and mincemeat pie. Snape ended up shooting anything that even tired to get near him. All except for a certain piece of chocolate cake that somehow got past a supposedly impenetrable shield that Ravyn confirmed had been something more of a warded dome than an actual shield. Mysterious even as Ravyn was the only magic-seer in the entire school.

Even more was the fact that every time he even remotely saw chocolate cake he smirked evilly. "A true Marauder," according to Fred and George.

-O-

Unfortunately his good mood didn't last. The closer it got to Halloween, the more and more Ravyn remembered the first vision he had ever had. The night his parents had been murdered by Lord Voldemort. Of course, with the real Ravyn his mother had died on October 31st 1980 so that was his cover. Unfortunately, he had to be careful not to say "parents" but rather "parent" or singularly "mum".

It wasn't as though to say that his cousin, the real Ravyn Parker, didn't know how his mother had died. She had given birth to him and simply never recovered. Her immune system had been so weak that the magical family went to the muggle world to see if they could do something for Rhea Parker that the magical world couldn't.

Nevertheless, Rhea Emmalee MacAllister-Parker died on October 31st 1980. The doctors had equivocated it with a severely damaged immune system. It had been pneumonia that killed Rhea.

Blaise got Hermione interested in Halloween, even while they noticed their friend becoming sad every time Halloween was mentioned.

That day was rather enjoyable as the four of them all sat together in Charms and Blaise and Ravyn teamed up while Ron and Hermione was paired together after having no other alternative.

Of course, Blaise and Ravyn tied in getting their feathers up in the air and both earned ten points for their houses while Hermione was trying not to be too bossy around Ron but it ended up that way.

Ravyn walked by himself to Gryffindor Tower, all students were given the afternoon off. He hated Halloween. All it did was remind him of everything he had lost.

Ravyn glared at all of the candy in front of him, 'I really hate Halloween.' he thought as Ron looked over at him.

"Rave, you okay?"

Ravyn shook his head, "I just don't like Halloween."

"Why?" Hermione asked, curious as to the reason why her normally easy-going and carefree friend was suddenly so withdrawn and depressed.

"My mum died on Halloween. It's always been a depressing day for me." he said as he stood up and walked out of the hall. Less than five minutes before Quirrell would run in to inform everyone about the troll.

He didn't even bother to notice where he was going, until he smelled a really foul smell.

He looked up… and saw a FULLY GROWN MOUNTAIN TROLL!

"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed before the troll looked at him. "Darn it!"

He ducked as the troll swung at him and was doing a pretty good job of it until the teachers showed up, at which time he allowed himself to look at them - and got clobbered by the troll's club.

He fell the floor with a clomp and immediately the five professors aimed their spells at the troll.

o-0-O-0-o

He woke up in the hospital wing, "Bloody Hell." he said

"Ravyn!" Riley said as he ran over to his nephew's bed. The man looked absolutely frazzled, his clothes were wrinkled as though he had slept in them and he had a day or more of stubble on his face.

"Uncle? What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat up and Riley put a pillow behind his back. He was back in the room. DARN IT!

Riley smiled, "You've been out for about a week. I came as soon as I could get away Pup."

"But the job…"

"Was almost finished, if they mess it up now then I shouldn't have hired them in the first place." he said. "But you have had a couple of visitors."

"Blaise? Hermione?" he asked suddenly. "Ron?"

Riley smiled, "Yes to all three, you could have written me that you made friends with a Slytherin."

"You'd have been disappointed."

"Nah, I'd have been happy that you were making friends your own age." he said. "Besides, your mum would've been proud that you're making so many new friends."

"You think so?"

"Of course I do. Rave, what in the world possessed you to go after a fully grown mountain troll?"

Ravyn blanched, "Well, I didn't really."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how I don't like Halloween." he said as he looked at his hands.

"Yeah, and?" Riley asked as he sat down on the chair that he brought over from the desk to sit next to his nephew a few hours earlier.

"And I left the feast, too soon apparently. I just… started to think about mum. I didn't want to be there anymore."

"So you went looking for a mountain troll?"

"No! I started walking around. I didn't even notice where I was going! I swear Uncle! I didn't go looking for that troll!" he insisted.

Riley nodded and loosely hugged him as he had been hit in the chest pretty hard by the troll's club. "You wouldn't believe how scared me and Riv were when we found out you'd been hurt."

"Uncle River's here?" he asked.

"He will be once he knows you've woken up. He can't take off a lot of time."

Ravyn nodded and ten minutes later after Riley had contacted his brother River Parker, age 25, was striding through the doors of his room.

River looked strikingly similar to the other two Parkers, black hair and hazel eyes (slightly emotional as well) although he looked military. He stood straight and tall, and while his hair might be a little on the long side he did tie it back. He was obviously just coming from the office as he was wearing grey-blue DoM robes. "Rave!" he said as he hugged his nephew.

"Uncle!" he said as he closed his eyes and relished in the pure safety of his uncle's arms.

"Don't you ever do that again!" River said as he squeezed his nephew once more before he sat back on the bed. "You had me so worried!"

"I promise. I won't go looking for trouble."

The former Marauder glared at the only true Parker in the room, "Why'd you get him to agree to that! His dad would be rolling over in his grave!"

"And his Mum would be cheering that her son wouldn't go looking for trouble! Just how many detentions did you get while you were here?"

"None of your bloody business!"

"Er, guys?" Ravyn asked, interrupting the quarreling adults before things got out of hand. "I'm hungry."

River nodded and walked out to the main ward of the hospital wing where he summoned a house-elf and requested a meal for the three of them to be hand-delivered into the room.

"An elf should be delivering the meal momentarily." he said as Ravyn looked over to his uncle and held out his arms like a little kid. Not being able to resist his nephew, River climbed onto the bed and gathered Ravyn into his arms.

"I really didn't mean to go looking for the troll. I just remembered that Halloween is the day mum an' dad died." he said and didn't even bother to say that one of his first visions had been the night his parents had died. It remained the longest vision he'd had to date. Both uncles, however, knew about the vision and didn't require Ravyn to explain things.

River nodded, "Don't worry. The teachers knew that you didn't go looking for the troll as Professor McGonagall was approached by your friends who told her that you were out wandering the halls. They sent a locator charm on you and found you a few moments later."

"I'm just glad they found you when they did. That troll could have killed you." Riley said as he grasped one of his nephew's hands.

"It almost did. I was doing alright until the teachers showed up. It hit me when I turned to look at them to make sure that I wouldn't be in their way. Much less they be in mine."

River sighed, "Ricardo and Raphael are going to meet us for Christmas." he said referring to the real Ravyn Ja..cques Parker and Riley Jordan Parker. They'd agreed on the switch years earlier and with Lily having been a Parker the blood magic still existed. All they had to do was hang around a real Parker for a few weeks out of the year. River more than qualified for that area of necessity.

"Really? Wait, doesn't Rafe go to Durmstrang?"

River nodded, "I thought we told you. Rachael is at Beauxbatons as well as Rain and Riana."

"I can't believe how many cousins we have." Rave commented as he lightly yawned and leaned back against his uncle's chest.

"Tired?"

"Weak, " he corrected, not at all ashamed to admit his faults to the two people he trusted most with his life.

"We'll let you sleep. We need to talk to Dumbledore anyway. " Riley answered as Ravyn nodded sleepily and was asleep before they were out of the hospital wing.

Once they were safe from prying nephews and insane school nurses, River turned to his brother. "Just how much residue did you find in that hallway before you cleaned it up?"

"Enough, as in a little is more than what I would consider as too much." he said as he sighed.

"Are you sure your team can't start on the school until Summer holidays?" River asked, more than slightly concerned for the only child of his only sister.

"We're doing the legwork now. We made a map and we've got Xi Wu coming on the weekends now that Hanoi is done. She's going over the wards and writing down the ones she can identify."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's already encountered two wards that are over two hundred years old."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"No, the wards seem to be powered by the residue magic the children put off. She can't identify where they're based as the two she's already encountered are mobile." he said as they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"What about that map copy you were talking about a few years ago?" River asked a few turns later.

"Rave's got it." River said referring to the second copy of the Marauder's Map (just a plain map, nothing special - unfortunately). "I'm going to borrow it during the Christmas holidays when we go to the manor." he said referring to the ancestral home of the Parkers. "I might be able to make another and engrave ward spotters."

It was Raphael's birthright, sort of. As the eldest son/ only son of the eldest son it was his through paternal right. Lily, however, had been eighteen months older than Ryder Jesse Parker and Ravyn was technically born thirty seconds before Raphael. At the moment, however, neither one of them could care less about inheritance issues. They were busy being themselves.

Raphael had been devastated by his mother's eventual death after his birth. She'd just never gotten better and died three months after he had been born (November 1st). When his father had died when he was six, about the time Sirius and Harry faked their deaths, he and Riley decided that they wanted new lives. Riley had already started the company less than a week before and with the help of a grey/almost illegal spell Sirius was given a copy of all of Riley's knowledge about wards so they could switch lives - sort of.

Since then, Ricardo Javier Parker and Raphael Jacques Parker lived peacefully in Spain. Ricardo was a teacher at a private Magic School in Madrid and Raphael was going to Durmstrang. While their counterparts globe-trotted before Ravyn was forced to settle down to go to Hogwarts.

o-0-O-0-o

TO: Stella Sebarron

Me, phenomenal? Flattery… ok, I like flattery. You made my day when you sent me that review. Long story short, never let ANYONE in cosmetology school cut your hair - especially family. I know it's been a while but with everything that's been happening...

My uncle was dianosed with colon cancer in August... he died two and half weeks ago (Sept. 31).

Essays... tests... fighting not to be withdrawn from a class that I desperately need for my degree...

see... I've got a good excuse.

o-0-O-0-o

QUESTIONS

How much should Riley and River yell at Bumblebee? I've got threats of taking Rave out of Hogwarts in mind but the chappie would be too short. I will give credit for anyone who gives ideas. I promise!

REVIEW!!

Posted : Fall 2008

Reposted: April 2009


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

An: just a disclaimer issue, no reason to panic about the re-do. I'm really paranoid thanks to my Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER TWELVE

o-0-O-0-o

Chapter 12 - the talk with Dumbledore

ORIGINAL AN:

SHORT CHAPTER ALERT!!!!!!!! I warned you! Next one will be longer though. I just needed… filler. No thanks to the people who seriously lack the conviction to write a darn review stating what they wanted an Unspeakable and a Warder to yell at Bumblebee about. And I'm ranting. Blame it on six pages about the ETHICS OF THE GLOBALIZATION OF PETROLEUM (EXPORTS)

o-0-O-0-o

By the time the two Parkers got to Dumbledore's Office, they had long since stopped talking. The walls had too many ears and students were running everywhere.

River knew Riley was riled (no pun intended) about what had happened. As far as paternal instincts go, he and Riley often tied if Riley didn't blow him out of the water as he was currently doing.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk as he saw the two … aggravated (?) Parkers come into his office. "Misters Parker."

"Dumbledore." Riley said as he glared at him.

"Headmaster," River said respectfully as he and his brother sat down in chairs they conjured that were a lot more comfortable than the wooden monstrosities Dumbledore had. "Before my brother starts to put hexes on everything unattached to your floors or walls, perhaps you would care to explain how a troll came in and attacked our nephew. Were we mistaken when we thought Hogwarts to be a safe environment for someone such as our nephew to learn?"

"I assure you, this incident was extremely isolated."

"Then you admit that this school is unsafe? Should we be looking for another school to send our nephew to? Ricardo has told me great things about La Escuela de Magia." River said, agitated at the Headmaster's calm attitude when his nephew had been attacked.

"I assure you, Mr. Parker -"

"No, Dumbledore." Riley cut in. "Ravyn is a magic-seer. He's already been overloaded once while in this school and then less than a month after the first incident I get a fire-call in Hanoi stating that my nephew has been attacked by a mountain troll. I know this occurrence is, as you say, isolated. However, should such actions continue I will personally be withdrawing my nephew from this school and you will not hear from us again."

Dumbledore almost twinkled his eyes before he realized that the two were dead serious. Magic-seers were rare. To have one attend Hogwarts was an honor, an honor easily revoked by the Parker family. "We have stepped up security."

Riley shook his head, "That's fine and dandy, Professor. But I'm talking about the security of my nephew's that has been threatened." he said as he stood and walked over to the bookshelves. "Next week, Xi Wu Chan, Hunter Smith and Gage Bryant will be here doing the preliminary work on the wards. Obviously, we need to set this school as a priority. I'd sleep better when I go to the Amazon knowing what's all going on." he said as he went over to the door. "Riv?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll meet you back in the hospital wing. I'm going to check the area where Rave was attacked."

River nodded as he left. "Albus, why doesn't the ministry know about this?"

Albus looked at him, "You know why."

"No, I don't. I know for a fact that the Department of Mysteries knows nothing about this. I can't even begin to wonder how many parents would feel safe if they heard all that was going on behind closed doors."

"Mr. Parker-"

"Albus, I haven't been your student since my nephew was born. And unless you can sit there and honestly tell me that this sort of thing will never happen again then I don't want to hear it. I fully agree and support my brother. Should another incident such as this occur, you will discover that you have one less Gryffindor and La Escuela de Magia has another magic-seer." he said as he stood up and calmly walked out of the office.

Albus sighed as he held his head in his hands. He knew the Parkers. They didn't make threats. They made promises.

Fawkes sang a soft comforting tune.

"What am I going to do, Fawkes?"

o-0-O-0-o

AN: OOOOOOOOOOO......... Brilliant mind overloaded and therefore must submit the world's crappiest chappie known to man. IQ - 164 and I hate math.... who'd a thunk it, huh?

o-0-O-0-o

Reposted: April 2009


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

An: just a disclaimer issue, no reason to panic about the re-do. I'm really paranoid thanks to my Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

o-0-O-0-o

ORIGINAL AN:

TO: Dagger - thanks

To: everyone else…….I'm bored out of my mind when I write this! I'm begging you! Review!

o-0-O-0-o

Chapter thirteen - Quidditch and Quandaries

o-0-O-0-o

Ravyn was out of the hospital wing by the end of the week. Although, everyone else mentioned that he looked too pale.

Of course he would! For the first three days after he woke up he was barely strong enough to take the mild skele-grow that Professor Snape had made for him. He would have been able to take the full dosage but thanks to overprotective uncles who thought that Ravyn might be a little too young for the full dosage , he was forced to have the prolonged treatment. Treatment that made it almost impossible for him to eat and made him as weak as a kitten as it took his own energy to heal himself rather than allowing for the healing to have been powered by magic.

He groaned as he walked down the hallways, flanked by Ron and Hermione as they went outside for Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. He was fine and they were treating him like he'd break! So what if he had been in the hospital wing for the last two weeks! It didn't matter anymore, it was over!

He'd spent almost an hour this morning arguing with Ron about why he was strong enough to carry his book bag - with a feather light charm on it!

Ron looked over at Ravyn with some concern. He knew what Ravyn thought of his and Hermione's attitudes as he'd made it clear to the entire tower that morning but they were just worried for their friend.

Ravyn was honestly sick of it.

'One more day,' he thought as he counted down the days until he could hop on his FlashFire - a broom made in the United States that was considered the hidden secret of the racing world. The broom that would shock the bloody pure blood bigots.

o-0-O-0-o

He saw Xi Wu the next day and saw her with her shades on as she looked around the main wards of the grounds. He waved lightly and smiled as she waved back before tapping her glasses and he reluctantly got his out and put them on.

He was all but forced to wear them.

0-O-0

Professor Sprout saw him wearing them and frowned. "Mr. Parker?"

Ravyn looked up, "Yes Professor?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Magic-lenses. I don't want to get into trouble so soon after getting out of the hospital wing. I can remove them if you see them as a hindrance ma'am." he explained.

"No, no, you may wear them. Just notify me before class."

"Yes Professor." he said as he turned back to his work with Ron and Hermione and they continued their work on the plant.

It still sucked. Ron obviously didn't think he was capable of taking care of himself.

'_Makes me wonder how Bill and Ron are even related._' Ravyn thought as he walked back to the castle with his fellow Gryffindors. '_Makes me wonder why I'm even in Gryffindor. I'm not very courageous. All I did was fake my own death._'

o-0-O-0-o

Even from a distance, Xi Wu could see the depression reverberating from Ravyn's aura. "Hunter."

"Yeah?" he asked as he looked up from the map where he was marking the wards and then did the "fun" part - research.

"They're treating him like he's glass, right?"

"Probably."

"I hated that. He's going to do something stupid if they don't calm down."

"We can't interfere. We're not his guardians."

"Don't remind me of the obvious." she said as she plopped down on the soft grass. She would have liked nothing better than to be Rave's official aunt - if a certain warder would ever get his head out of his posterior.

o-0-O-0-o

Dare he say it, he was itching to start practice with Wood and the twins. Today they were going to start with one of the practice bludgers. George had been warned (and Fred by association) to not try to knock him off his broom. The last thing the team needed was for their seeker - their only seeker - to be incapacitated for any further amount of time.

Of course, when he came out with an American Broom things became a bit confusing.

"Mate, what type of broom is this?" Fred asked as he looked at the silver and red maple broom.

"It's made from a magical tree in America. Enchanting it works almost too well. So it's one of the fastest brooms on the market in America. It goes to velocities exceeding one hundred miles per hour in ten seconds. It comes standard," By now Ravyn was almost quoting word-for-word verbatim. "With Anti-Jinx spells and comes standard with a five year limited warrantee."

Fred and George looked impressed, "What's it called?"

"A FlashFire," he said as he jumped on and flew up into the air in a spurt of speed that they knew was impressive. "Coming?" he called from almost one hundred feet up.

The twins glared at him before they flew up and got out the bludger.

Ironically, there was only one thought that went through their minds and they began to fly around the pitch. 'Let the games begin.'

o-0-O-0-o

INTERLUDE - AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is my pathetic attempt of a Quidditch game. Some things I'll describe. Others will be vague. I like soccer so it may sound a bit like a game. I'm not delusional, however to think I could write a decent game.

AND TO THE PERSON WHO COMPLAINED ABOUT THE MID-CHAPTER AN. *BLOWING RASPBERRY!* I KEPT IT IN!

PS - I know it's immature, but let me have my little thrill ok?

o-0-O-0-o

Ravyn sighed as he took an extra dose of his potion for the game. It was like a booster, but a lot stronger.

He jumped on his broom. He'd been hearing taunts all week about how his American-made broom was inferior to the other brooms on the market. HAH!

The game was intense and brutal - and he loved every minute of it. Of course, he did reveal just how fast his broom could accelerate when he pushed it. Gryffindor won, Slytherin lost, no biggie.

Well, sort of.

Halfway through the game, Ravyn could have sworn he saw a spike of magic coming from the teacher's stands. It was almost as though someone had attempted to jinx his broom. What was even weirder was when he looked back the only one who had done any sort of magic had been Quirrell.

It was odd and troubling to say the least.

He shook it off and promptly forgot about it until he was (unwillingly) checked out by Madam Pomphrey an hour after the match.

o-0-O-0-o

He got out of the hospital wing fifteen minutes later when Pomphrey was convinced that he was as fine as he could be.

o-O-o

_Dear Uncle Ricardo,_

_Hello Hufflepuff. How do you know if someone attempted to jinx you? Well, if you're me you see the magical residue on their aura and on your broom. _

_It was our DADA Professor - Quirrell. Although, it was odd that he had black in his aura. It seemed to be reverberating off of his turban. Is that some kind of spell?_

_Other than that, and a couple of other incidences that I'm sure Riv or Ri told you about, everything is fine. How are you? Tell Rafe to write me! I need a break from the monotony! Save me uncle! Save me! _

_Ravyn_

o-O-o

He sent that off.

o-0-O-0-o

**LA ESCUELA DE MAGIA - Headmaster's Office - three days later**

Ricardo, formerly Riley, Parker sat at his desk as he looked over the files sent to him by the Board of Governors when he heard a light tapping at his window.

He opened it and frowned as he saw his oldest nephew's handwriting. He read it through before he swore. He knew that Ravyn wouldn't tell Riley what he saw and considering who he was, he didn't doubt Ravyn's word.

Sighing, he wrote a letter in reply and found a quick spell to make a magazine for his nephew about the basics of auras including something not so commonly known. Possession, Horcruxes, Dark Magic and their auras. He'd hidden it in the beginning, knowing that Rave would be able to read it.

o-0-O-0-o

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Ravyn smiled happily as he sat at the end of the Slytherin table with Blaise. After almost a full week of putting up with Ron and Hermione treating him like glass he'd had it! He snapped and told them when they wanted to start to treat him like an actual person he'd be at the Slytherin table.

Blaise had laughed his head off, even after Ron tried to apologize. It seemed the entire Slytherin House might put up with a Parker, but not a Weasley. So now Rave was sitting at the Slytherin table munching on some fruit salad and Ron was at wand point by some of the third years who'd been pranked by Ron's older brothers.

By the time mail came the Great Hall was called into time-out while the mail arrived. It also gave the chance for 25% of the populace to get out of the hall while the getting was good.

Rave discovered not one but two letters. Apparently Ric had warned Rafe. He opened Rafe's first as Ric's came with a package.

o-O-o

_Ravyn James Parker_

_How dare you think that I, your esteemed and noble cousin, wouldn't write you! You… you… Gryffindor! (I know, unoriginal but here it's a tried and true insult.) Some of my older colleagues insist on my extending their sympathy for your absence from our esteemed and noble school. Hah! The only one who seems even remotely normal is this older student named Krum. I think he's from Bulgaria. _

_Our professors are OK. Oh, we take our OWLs our fifth year here too! Apparently the Headmaster, Karcough or something like that, is a Hogwarts alum. Let the competition _**What competition, he's from Hogwarts!** _Vlad! Sorry, Vlad's a dorm mate of mine who doesn't know how to shut his darn mouth! He's reading this over my shoulder as I write it._

_Anyway, Ric sent me a line on how I should write you. Less you become bored. You haven't already have you? Your father's genes ARE staying repressed AREN'T they?_

_Your Superior Cousin in every way,_

_Raphael Jacques Parker_

o-O-o

Ravyn laughed as he folded the letter up and put it in his bag before he opened Ric's letter.

o-O-o

_Ravyn,_

_Your letter got me interested. In closed is a simple article on auras that I doubt you've learned about yet. _

_Yes, I have learned about your difficulties. Know that La Escuela de Magia's doors are always open for you._

_Your Uncle,_

_Ricardo Javier Parker_

_PS: Rafe better have written you already. _

o-O-o

Ravyn smiled as he got out the "simple article" and paged through it. Noticing magic ink on a couple of pages, he smiled and put it into his bag.

o-0-O-0-o

See the button with green writing? Press it and Review!

[Please! (inner bored subconscious)]

Hush or they might not do it just out of spite!

[Pretty Please?]

Reposted: April 2009


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

An: just a disclaimer issue, no reason to panic about the re-do. I'm really paranoid thanks to my Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

o-0-O-0-o

That night he opened the magazine and began reading through the articles. He frowned as he read the one about possession, it fit but it would not explain why he was wearing a turban. Ravyn knew for a fact that no self-respecting African Prince would give a foreigner a turban - unless it was cursed but that still wouldn't explain the possession.

It didn't make sense, any of it. Quirrell was a joke. He wasn't strong… Ravyn froze mid-thought. He needed to talk to Snape. Dumbledork could choke on his lemon drops for all he cared.

-O-

"Professor Snape!" he called after the man in black after his classes finished for the day and told Hermione that he had to go ask Professor Snape something personal. It wasn't his fault that she assumed that it had something to do with his potion and practically shoved him out of the library.

Severus turned, "Parker? Is something wrong? Is it the potion?"

Ravyn shook his head, "No sir, I needed to ask you something of a rather delicate nature."

Severus nodded before they went into his office. "Yes?"

"I've been seeing something…"

"Yes and?"

"I thought to be unusual, so I wrote my uncle. He sent me the proper material and I thought I should inform someone."

"Why not McGonagall? Is she not your Head of House?"

"Yes sir, she is. But, well," he said as he sighed and got out the book and pointed out the passage that he had highlighted.

"Possession? Who's possessed?"

"Well, he's got a black aura and it's only his turban. But I know for a fact that no self-respecting African Prince would give an _Englishman _anything of value, much less a turban."

"Quirrell?" Snape asked hesitantly as Ravyn nodded.

"Yes sir, at least… I think so. I mean, I'm not sure. I've only been accredited for about a year now and I-I can't be sure." he said, frustrated in his own inability to figure this sort of thing out. He usually was pretty good at this sort of thing. Unfortunately this also included the migraines and hair-splitting frustration when he wasn't.

"And you came to me?"

"Do you really think I'd trust anyone else in this school? Professor Vector practically drools when she sees me helping one of her students with the homework. Everyone else sees me a damn Quidditch Prodigy. You know my weaknesses, you don't exploit them but you sure as hell don't allow for anyone else to do so either."

"Parker, I can check. I cannot guarantee anything." Snape promised.

Ravyn smiled crookedly, "Thank you, Professor." he said gratefully.

"Parker-"

"Yes sir?"

"If you see anything else, let me know." Snape said.

"Alright," he said as he thought about it. "I can remove your Dark Mark."

Snape felt the blood fall out of his face and he sat down violently into his chair. "What?" he asked, gobsmacked.

"Yeah, I mean, it would be relatively simplistic. But from everything I've heard about _him_, well it might not be such a good idea. I just thought that you might, you know, someday…" he trailed off before he lightly blushed.

"I will look into this. I would have to wait for him to make a mistake if he were actually possessed. I cannot blow my cover."

Ravyn nodded, "Thank you Professor."

"You are welcome Parker. Now go, I have potions to brew as your fellow Gryffindors seemed to have used up the last of Madam Pomphrey's Pepper-Up potion."

"Sir?"

"They stole her entire supply and then returned it altered. It now shoots fire out of the ears of whoever takes it."

"Really! That's Brilliant!" he said before he saw Snape's look of disapproval. "I'll just go now. I think I've got something to do somewhere else." he said before he sprinted away to the library where he met Blaise and Hermione who looked to be working on the History of Magic essay.

"Hey, Rave. I see that you're out of the hospital wing."

"Yeah, finally."

"Good. Do try not to get sent there for a while. It was most unpleasant to have to spend time with Parkinson. She thinks she's all high and mighty because someday she'll be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Hah! She's stupid enough to think that she'll be little more than a baby machine!" Blaise scoffed as he frowned at his essay and crossed something out before he turned to an open book, read a few lines and then began writing his next paragraph.

"I heard about that too. How many children will they be required to produce?"

"At least three according to Crabbe. He might look stupid but in reality he understands more that you'd think." Blaise commented. "Is your essay finished?"

Ravyn nodded, "I didn't really have a lot to do in the hospital wing and Bins accidentally told me about the essay thinking that he was a week ahead than he actually was. Besides, it's not as though my uncles would let me do anything else. They even checked it for me!" he complained as he sat down and got out his Herbology homework that had only just been assigned.

"Oh quit complaining and let me read over it!" Blaise demanded as he held out his hand. "I need two more inches!"

Ravyn smirked as he got his out and gave it to Blaise. His was six inches more than requested as he hadn't had anything better to do other than perfect it. It made for a very boring two days. "How's the snake pit been going?"

"Well, ever since Draco's little escapade earlier this year the older Slytherins refuse to allow some little first year tell them what to do. They don't really like the fact that every other sentence out of his mouth begins with "My father". Half of us don't care and the other half really don't care."

Ravyn nodded.

"Although, the majority of the opinion is over Quidditch nowadays." Blaise mentioned casually before he frowned at a few sentences in Ravyn's essay. "How did you know that Lager killed three poxes?"

"Poxes?" he asked as he looked at the paper himself. "Blaise, that doesn't say poxes! Bloody- That says Pixes! Lager was the goblin's scapegoat. Half of all of the things he was blamed for during that time had no substantial proof as to him doing that. Had you read the next couple sentences you would have read that."

"Oh, er, sorry." Blaise said. "How'd you know that anyway?"

"Uncle River, he went through a most outrageous goblin criminal phase when he was a fourth year. Barmy if you ask me but he assures me that the information is correct." he said as he shrugged and returned back to his homework.

"Where's the redhead?" Blaise asked Hermione after they finished their history papers.

"Ronald?"

"Do you know any other annoying redheads in Gryffindor?" Blaise asked before he saw the exasperated look on Hermione's face.

"Well, to name a few…"

"Forget it."

"He's trying to ask McGonagall if she'll allow him and a few Ravenclaws to start a Wizard's chess club. They're going to play chess, discuss strategy, and …."

"And?"

"You actually like the idea?"

"Sure, chess is entertaining. Plus, ever since my mother's fifth husband taught me I haven't been beaten."

"You think you could take on Ron Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"I'll give it a shot."

"What if you loose?"

"Then I swear on my honor to go jump in the lake - starkers."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's how I learned. Loser jumps into the nearest body of water without any semblance of clothing on them."

"Even in winter?"

"That's the best part! As I mentioned, I haven't been beaten in … say, a little more than a year now."

"What happens when you are?"

"Then I get to go for a nice swim."

Ravyn smirked as he turned the page of the book on Devil's Snare. "You're going to eat those words Zabini. Mark my words. Beware the Ides of March."

Hermione smiled, "Shakespeare, right?"

"Of course, not a bad writer for a squib huh?"

"Shakespeare was a squib?"

"Of course! Some of the things he wrote about were only fiction to muggles. The man almost got himself killed until he wrote Hamlet."

"Why?"

"He was an actor AND a squib. Bottom of the pile in both worlds at least in those times."

o-0-O-0-o

AN: GIVE ME IDEAS! What should two cousins (Rafe and Rave) do against Malfoy-ish cousins? The sooner you review and resuscitate my muse… poor, poor, Clotho. She's in a coma people! Help me save her!

Reposted: April 2009


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

An: just a disclaimer issue, no reason to panic about the re-do. I'm really paranoid thanks to my Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

o-0-O-0-o

Ravyn yawned as he finished his Herbology assignment in front of the fire in Gryffindor Tower. After Blaise had borrowed his essay, they'd realized that they'd only had fifteen minutes before curfew ended. He'd gotten it back before they raced back to their respective common rooms.

He sighed as Hermione stood up and went up to her dormitory. She was obviously getting tired. He got out a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill with dark blue ink and penned a letter.

-O-

_Raphael Jacques Parker,_

_Hey cousin. How was your Halloween? Mine royally bombed. Ended up in the hospital wing when a troll was let into the castle. I already know what you're thinking. That Hogwarts was a mistake. Well, I've only been in the hospital wing twice so far. Unfortunately, that means that it's been three days and more. _

_I haven't even written you yet this year, perhaps that is a bit more my fault. School has been in session almost nine weeks now. Snape's not as bad as everyone had warned us. He's actually civil to me and he's made my potion so well that it tastes like strawberry ice cream. _

_I should probably tell you about Hogwarts, besides the obvious anyway. I've made new friends and kept an older one. You might remember Hermione from when you and Uncle Ric visited during the Ides of March. She mistook you for me. Well, she's a witch. It's really brilliant. She's brilliant. Somehow she got into Gryffindor, although it must have been close with Ravenclaw like both of our mums. Mine went to one and yours went to the other. _

_Ron Weasley is sort of my friend. I'm not really sure. He's nice and all but sometimes I just want to knock him up the side of his head. I then have to ask myself how it is that he and Bill are related, let alone brothers. Bill isn't that much of a prejudiced prat. _

_Blaise Zabini is my other friend. He's in Slytherin. Actually, he's one of the few decent ones in Slytherin. Besides him… well, I can't really name any decent Slytherins besides him. Draco Malfoy… well you know how he and his father are. _

_Blaise and I actually partner up in every G-S class we have. So Ron and Hermione are usually stuck together. It isn't so bad. Ron and Hermione are actually good for each other. He's completely irresponsible and she's a book-worm (which I mean in the nicest way possible). _

_I should probably head to bed._

_Your Cousin,_

_Ravyn James Parker_

-O-

He sealed it with the P wax sealer that he had been given years before. It wasn't anything very interesting, just the letter P in Calligraphy. He liked it because it could mean Potter or Parker. His two families.

He was actually hoping that someday they could announce that Lily Potter had been a Parker, if only so it wouldn't look so unusual when he went to Godric's Hollow. He wanted to see his parents' graves.

o-0-O-0-o

_Dear Rave,_

_Things are a little weird too. I'm sure you know that Karkaroff is the Headmaster at Durmstrang. Well, he's pretty much hands-off. He likes to pretend that he's close to his students whenever there are any visitors but in reality he's almost never here. He leaves discipline up to the Deputy Headmistress - Ismira Ivanova. She's nice, according to the older students, and doesn't use corporal punishment. She does, however, take away our wands and makes us clean. I know you're smiling here now. _

_But other than that, things aren't so bad. Our Charms teacher is a registered Animagi and our Transfiguration teacher knows more Dark Arts than he's letting on. Our DAD (Dark Arts and Defense) teacher seems to like lecturing about the Dark Arts before telling us how to defend against them. I could make a copy of my notes for you if you want. Although, we won't be covering the Unforgivables until we're third years and even then we won't see any true application of them until we're sixth years. _

_That reminds me. Vlad and I overheard that they're trying to re-start something called a -d Tournament. Any ideas as to what that could be?_

_Rafe_

o-0-O-0-o

_Rafe,_

_Of course I'd want to see your notes! What are you…blind, deaf or dumb? _

_As for everything else, DADA is alright. Although, I think Quirrell might be possessed. Apparently it might even be HIM. Great for me, right? I've always wanted revenge and a simple exorcism half-ward ought to do it. _

_As for the other thing, You wouldn't be meaning to say the Tri-Wizard Tournament, would you? It's been outlawed for years. I highly doubt that it will make a sudden re-birth in these times. Unless of course, they get the rules updated. It will probably be something like partners or parental permission for those under 17 or something. Idiots. Although, I could probably enter if it ever happened. Not that I would… sort of. As you said earlier, I am my father's son. _

_Rave_

o-0-O-0-o

Ravyn James Parker,

Hello. It's Bill - and Gabe. I know, we're still stuck in Egypt. **(boss-man sent me here to check on the wards, I think he's more than angry about the thing in Hanoi. But to be fair, how was I supposed to know it would blow? It was just fire-whiskey.)** Yeah, like he said, he's completely without fault. **(See? He agrees.)** Shut up, Gabe.

Anyway, hoping you might inform me as to how my siblings are doing. They're terrible letter writers and seeing as how you lost me twenty galleons when you did the unthinkable and went to Gryffindor - you owe me. **(Your Uncle was skipping as he held out his money bag and sang "Oh What a Beautiful Morning - Money's Being Thrown My Way". He actually isn't that bad of a singer.)** My parents have been telling me about Ginny as she doesn't like to write letters to me without sky-blue ink - we've run out.

Get my siblings to write,

Bill Weasley **(& Gabriel Brown)**

o-0-O-0-o

A week later Bill sat in his tent. He was tired, the sequence was almost broken and he was looking forward to it. He grinned as he saw the letter waiting for him on his table.

o-0-O-0-o

_**Oh Great and Noble Brother! **_

_Hi Bill._

_**It's Gred and Forge! **_

_Not that he couldn't tell._

_**Oh hush ickle firstie! **_

_Great, there's two of them!_

_**Now Billy-boy …Don't go giving us the special salute, you know mummy would curse your poor fingers together. Imagine how you won't be able to do anything with them. Poor pathetic older brother. **_

_Bill, save me!_

_**How many times do we have to tell you to hush ickle firstie?**_

_They're menaces!_

_**That is the best compliment you've ever given us, ickle firstie. Makes tears come to our eyes. Anyway, we've only gotten three detentions a piece. A record!**_

o-0-O-0-o

Bill had to stop reading so he could laugh here. It was obvious that both Ravyn and the twins were trying to write two separate letters but it ended up being a conversation.

o-0-O-0-o

_**We're hoping that this letter finds you knee-deep in a sand pit somewhere. In satisfactory condition, anyway. **_

_I'm hoping you could tell me about the middle sequence. How'd it go? Is it going well? Tell me!_

_**Ickle firstie sounds like he needs a nap.**_

_I do not! I just want to know! Tell me! How are the other Butt Breakers doing?_

_**Butt Breakers, that's a good one. **_

_Need to go to class, Bye - Ravyn_

_**Now that the ickle firstie is gone - and don't argue with us about missing class. It's only history and we all know how boring it is. Ron's being a prat. Ravyn's made a friend in Slytherin - Zabini, we think. He's one of the few decent ones we've encountered. But then again we do know his cousin. Does the name Zara ring any … bells Gred…. Thanks Forge. Anyway, tell Ron to get his head out of his…posterior. (You know that word?) Yeah, Percy said it when he gave me detention. (Oh).**_

_**The firstie is nice like you said. Why can't he be related to us instead of Ronniekins? Oh well, we never get what we want in life. Might as well enjoy the torment that is our lives. Good bye older brother. **_

_**Gred and Forge**_

_**PS- have you heard from Ickle Gin-Gin yet? We haven't**_

o-0-O-0-o

Bill sighed as he put the letter down. Things were going great and they all were going to spend Christmas together. Sighing he wrote off a quick letter to Ravyn.

o-0-O-0-o

_**Ravyn,**_

_**The sequence is almost finished according to Gabe. Hopefully you have had better luck than I have. **_

_**Bill**_

_**PS- why didn't you tell me that the sequences could be written out in Ancient Runes and/or hieroglyphics? **_

o-0-O-0-o

_Bill,_

_Of course there is more than one way to write out a ward sequence. I just know arithmacy better than Ancient Runes. Just a personal preference. Oh, that reminds me, what's Ronniekins afraid of? He's been calling Blaise a Dark Wizard in training again. Such things must be retaliated against._

_Rave_

Posted: February or Early March 2009

Reposted: April 2009


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

An: just a disclaimer issue, no reason to panic about the re-do. I'm really paranoid thanks to my Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

o-0-O-0-o

ORIGINAL AN - this was written when I just needed something to be completely pointless to the story and just needed pure amusement - at Snape's expense.

o-0-O-0-o

Ravyn smiled as he practically skipped on his way from Charms. The lecture wasn't very enlightening but it kept him awake long enough for them to practice the charm and amid the chaos he swallowed a quick booster that would tide him over until he got the chance to eat a healthy lunch also known as SUGAR! He was finally able to eat it as he was off the Pepper-up potions.

Oh, he didn't pity Snape one bit. (They had potions right after lunch.)

He smiled as he and Blaise went over to the Ravenclaw table and ate lunch with Annalise Bagshot, the great-grandniece of the author of Hogwarts a History. She inherited her great-aunt's love for history and found herself on friendly terms with the Gryffindor and Slytherin as they liked to talk about how pathetic Quirrell was as a teacher and how painfully biased Professor Sinastra was, especially whenever she awarded points.

o-0-O-0-o

Snape was nursing a migraine when Parker came in practically skipping from lunch. When he looked at Zabini, the child shrugged and mouthed one word that Snape would come to despise: SUGAR.

He learned the hard way why it was never a good idea to let a child have so much sugar (especially after a long no-sugar order). Ravyn took three different short cuts and finished the potion in record time and began to tap his desk with his knuckles in the rhythm to Tequila by Champs until Snape lost his last nerve of the day and yelled for Parker to leave the classroom as he was so obviously finished with his potion.

Parker even had the nerve to ask if it meant that he earned extra credit! Simply put, no less than four cauldrons exploded, thirty points deducted (twenty five from Gryffindor and five from his own house), and four detentions assigned with Filch.

o--O--o

Eventually, the students who finished their potions were permitted to leave - Hermione and Blaise almost ran out the door. They walked towards the Great Hall and found Ravyn looking intently at a … wall?

"Rave, what's going on?" Blaise asked while Hermione quickly voiced her own question. "What are you looking for?"

Ravyn turned to Blaise and Hermione, "Oh, hello." he said before he saw their expectant looks for him to answer their questions. "I'm watching this ward."

"Ward?"

"Yes. It's using a Sumerian Rune as one of the bases. I could probably write it out using Arithmacy but I'm not familiar with the level of delicacy the original warder used." he mused as he got out a notebook and began to sketch what he saw.

Blaise and Hermione actually watched, enthralled, as Ravyn began to sketch the wall with a transparent brown ink and further watched as he exchanged the quill for a disposable fountain pen that he'd bought in a muggle stationary store a few months earlier. He then added in weird symbols, both students having enough common sense to realize that they were the runes Ravyn had been talking about, and then underneath the sketch he wrote out arithmacy equations.

o--O--o

It was in the hall that Percy Weasley found them after coming in from a double lesson of Herbology with the Slytherins. "Just what are you three doing?"

Blaise glared at the older Gryffindor, who was nothing but a prat in both his and Ron's opinions, "Ravyn's copying a ward down."

Percy turned to see the young warder doing just that. He recognized about half of the Arithmacy equations and none of the Sumerian runes - and he was in Ancient Runes!

It was about then that Ravyn finished drawing the ward and magically dried the ink before he closed the notebook. "Oh, hello Percy." he said as he noticed the Gryffindor Prefect.

"Mr. Parker, might I ask what you're doing?"

"It's called a ward Mr. Weasley." Ravyn said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world and stood up from his sitting position. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to go and get to the library in order to do the potion's homework."

Hermione looked at Blaise as they watched Ravyn leave. "Did you tell him about the homework assignment?"

Blaise shook his head, "I thought you did."

"It wasn't me." she said before they both seemed to shrug and realize that they would probably never know and ran to catch up with their friend.

"Where's Ron?" he finally remembered to ask

"Still in class. He and ten others are stuck there until they brew something Snape could deem "Poor quality". It's a bit barmy but Snape's been in a bad mood all day." Blaise explained as he and Hermione sat down at the table in the library.

"How long do you think he's going to be?" Ravyn asked as he opened his potions book and got out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"I don't know."

"Well, he _is_ a Gryffindor. Knowing Professor Snape, he'll be a while."

"Hey! WE'RE Gryffindors!"

"Intelligent Gryffindors and one who had too much sugar for lunch. He practically kicked you out of class Rave." Blaise retorted.

"Oh, trust me, if he would have kicked me out of class he would have found out just how much I've learned from my uncles."

"With wards?"

"No, there's a reason why the Marauders were my uncle's and dad's idols when they were in school."

"Who?"

"They went to school in 70s. Their pranks drove two teachers to drink themselves sick after they graduated." Ravyn said, commenting as to how Sirius had told him that tidbit of information on a night around the fire in Syria.

"Drinking?" Hermione asked while Blaise had a look on his face that clearly showed that he was thinking about the possibility of doing so to a couple of teachers when _he_ graduated.

"What do think we'd have to do in order to make a couple of teachers do that?" Blaise asked as he looked between the two.

"Blaise Orazio Zabini don't you dare!" Hermione said while Ravyn snickered. "Ravyn James Parker, do I need to include you too?"

Ravyn froze and Blaise covered up a smile. "No sir… ma'am… miss."

"Good." she said as she stood up and went to Mrs. Pince's desk.

"Your middle name is Orazio?" Ravyn asked as he leaned over the table.

"Yeah."

"How'd she find out?"

"She was there when I got a howler from my mother after the Halloween incident."

"What did you do to get a howler?"

"My step-father sent me an owler of congratulations. They're not on the best of terms right now and at the rate that everything is going, I'm probably going to have a new step-father again soon."

"What happened?"

"Mum got pregnant and she's keeping it."

"Wouldn't she be happy about something like that?"

"She's happy she's having twin daughters. She's not happy that he doesn't want the children. He only puts up with me because I'm at school most of the year."

"What about before Hogwarts?"

"Prep school. What about you?"

"Europe. I was taught by my aunt Xi Wu and Hunter Smith. But my uncle taught me when they weren't around."

"Whoa, ever been to Greece?"

"Once, we went to Athens."

"Italy?"

"We stayed in Rome for three days before we had to get to Switzerland. We didn't really get to see anything."

"Why not?"

"There was a really bad storm over the entire country. Didn't let up the entire time we were there. Actually, I think that was when he taught me about water repelling wards."

"Water repelling wards?"

"Yeah, you set them up around a patio or veranda and they prevent water from getting in. It's usually only used for embassies or other governmental buildings."

"How many types of wards are there?"

"That better be a rhetorical question." he answered before Hermione came back over with a booklist. "What's that Hermione?"

"A booklist for Potions." she said as she showed it to them.

"Hermione, there's seventeen books on this list… two of them are even in the restricted section!" he exclaimed as Ron came trudging over to their table. He had a fine layer of soot over his face and he looked a little shocked.

"Ron? Are you alright?"

"Snape." Ron said as he sat down and let his book bag land on the floor with a dull THUD.

Ravyn and Blaise exchanged worried looks. "Ron, what about Snape?"

"Snape."

Blaise shook his head and got out his wand, "He's in shock over something."

"Do it." Ravyn said and Blaise shot Ron with a small jet of water.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked as she looked at him with concern.

"Snape."

"What about him?"

"He gave Goyle detention! For a week!" Ron burst out and ducked his head when Madam Pince glared over in their direction.

"What?"

"Why?"

"He almost blew up the entire classroom! Snape had to give everyone antidotes because the fumes were toxic!" Ron said as he began laughing, although he stopped when Madam Pince glared with more intensity over at their table.

"That's it? You had us worried over nothing!" Blaise reprimanded his friend.

"That's not nothing! Especially when it wasn't Neville! He got finished with his potion fifteen minutes before I did!"

"Longbottom can make a potion?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Yeah, guess all of that Herbology is finally paying off." Ron said as he looked at the homework. "Rave?"

"Hmm?"

"How'd you know what the homework is?"

"Blaise told me."

"No I didn't."

"Sure you did! After Percy left us alone!" Ravyn retorted as he looked at Blaise in confusion.

"Ravyn, I didn't."

Rave frowned as he thought back, "Uh… I'm a good guesser?" he said pathetically.

"Ravyn James Parker, you will tell us NOW." Hermione demanded.

"Do I have to?"

"YES!" all three of his friends demanded whispering.

Posted: March 2009

Reposted: April 2009


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

An: just a disclaimer issue, I'm really paranoid thanks to my Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

o-0-O-0-o

The truth, talks and the Commons

o-0-O-0-o

AN: To - crazyme03 - Ravyn/Harry is actually the nephew (as in blood relation) to Rhyder Parker (Lily's oldest younger brother who really did die). I should have mentioned this but when Harry first got his seer powers it was like opening the floodgates. He saw a lot more things than just what I mentioned but things that I should have b/c they are necessary to the plot. He saw Rhyder sick and dying, but with River as an Unspeakable [I'm saying they have easy access to Veritaserum] they approached the baby of Lily's brothers. He gave Sirius Veritaserum, found out he was innocent and bing bam boom little Harry was officially recognized as a Parker.

PARKER FAMILY TREE - key: dec means deceased

Ranger Janus Parker (dec. 1983) [Lily's, Rhyder's, Riley's and River's dad] married Margaret Joyce (dec. 1989)

Children:

- Lilith Esmina aka Lily Anne Evans (dec. 1981) [married] James Potter (dec. 1981)

= Lily's Child - Harry James Potter (false dec. 1987) AKA Ravyn James Parker

- Rhyder Jacobe (dec. 1987) married Rhea Isgar (dec. Nov 1980)

= Rhyder's Child: Ravyn Jacques AKA Raphael Jacques Parker

- Riley Joseph Parker AKA Ricardo Javier Parker

- River Jarek Parker

OTHER:

~ Sirius Orion Black AKA Riley Joseph Parker

o-0-O-0-o

Ravyn sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He'd wondered just how long it would be until his seer ability would be revealed to his friends. That first lesson he had three mini visions that had given him the answers to Snape's questions.

"I… see things."

Both Blaise and Hermione looked at him as though he were stating the obvious.

"Mate, we know you can see magic." Ron said.

"Not just magic. I _see _things." he said and hoped Blaise would get the hint.

"You're a seer!" Blaise whispered in surprise as he looked at his friend with wide eyes.

Ravyn nodded, "Yeah."

"How long?" Blaise asked even though Ron and Hermione weren't even following the conversation as they didn't realize what they even meant by "seer".

"I had my first vision when I was six." he said as he closed his eyes and he could picture everything he'd learned about his vision in his mind. "And normally I can recognize when I have them. It's just that lately they've been blowing at me like the wind."

"You mean… it's not been your other ability?"

"No, that lesson with Snape where I passed out? I never…. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gotten a vision just as the potion exploded. Some of my normal lengthy visions render me almost catatonic and pretty weak afterwards as the longer the vision is… the more energy I use. I fell asleep shortly afterwards."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? It's been … literally two months!"

"What was I supposed to say? I had a vision of the past where Voldemort turned his victims inside out? I was nauseous all day and I didn't know why until I had the vision. After that…. I didn't want to remember it. I'm cursed and gifted. Doomed either way." he said as he closed his books and packed up his bag before he left them in the library.

Blaise actually looked guilty for bringing up the topic and didn't try to stop his friend from leaving the library.

Ravyn sighed as he walked up towards Gryffindor tower but then realized where he was going as it was the last place he wanted to be at the moment so he promptly turned the other way and went to the astronomy tower. It was covered with snow and ice and his spells allowed for him to keep warm as he looked over the grounds. He could see his breath in front of him but it didn't matter to him.

Sighing, he got out his two-way mirror. "Riley Parker."

Riley almost instantly appeared in the mirror, "Rave, what's going on?"

"I told them about my visions."

"And?"

"That time that I collapsed in Snape's class… well, I…"

"You had a vision?"

"Yeah."

"About?"

"Him and what he did in the last war."

"Damn, are you alright?"

"It was two months ago."

"My point."

"I've been better."

"And worse."

"Are you even going to let me finish a sentence?"

"Are you going to start making sense?"

"Uncle, please." Ravyn said as he looked exasperatedly at his uncle through the mirror.

"So it wasn't because of the potion that you passed out that time?"

"It might have contributed to it. I mean, I had barely eaten a thing all day and what I did manage to get down came right back up anyway so the entire thing was practically a waste of effort in the long run."

"Rave, I did mean what I said before you left for school. If Hogwarts is too much trouble for you then I would have no qualms about removing you from there and putting you in La Escuela de Magia."

"I might be able to speak Spanish and Latin, Uncle but that doesn't mean that I want to go there. I'm happy here, or as happy as I could get anyway."

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you outside in the elements where you could easily get sick?"

"Because I didn't want to be around Ron or Hermione right now and I went to the very last place they would look." he admitted as he gazed out to the grounds and view around him. Everything looked so clean and pure, even if it wasn't.

"Besides the Slytherin Common room?"

Ravyn sighed, "I wish you were here. You've always been there for me, even before I realized it."

Riley sighed as he looked around his own tent, it was a plain tent as he worked with magical and nonmagical people alike in this expedition. "Look, you and I, we've always had each other. I'll be looking forward to the holidays just as much as you but you need to enjoy school. Spend some time with people who are in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. You don't have to only be around the three that you are around."

Ravyn smirked, "Thanks Riley." he said as the mirror call ended and he put it away before he went to the school Commons. It held students from all houses who could amicably remain in the same area at the same time without trying to hex one another.

*** *** ***

Ravyn went over to the fireplace and got out his books and began to finish his homework. He finished his Potions essay and looked over at the Hufflepuff students who sat at a large table. It looked as though all of the years were converging and helping the others as well as they could. It wasn't as though he was surprised, it was more the fact that Gryffindor wasn't as open to help and/or assist the lower years.

Cedric Diggory noticed Ravyn Parker looking over at them with a curious look on his face and the two of them exchanged looks before he motioned over to Parker to join them.

Ravyn nodded as he picked up his books and walked over to them.

"You're welcome to join us. I'm sure everyone can budge up a bit so you can sit." Cedric said as he looked over at the group of fifteen or so Hufflepuff first, second, third and fourth years - Cedric being the only fourth year out of the group. "I'm Cedric, that's Richard."

A dark red haired third year looked up from his Ancient Runes text and ran his hand through his longish hair as it got into his eyes.

"Michelle."

A soft brown haired girl with grey eyes and pale skin looked up from her essay where she and two other second years sat.

"Marcus and Mora."

The two other second years who sat next to Michelle looked up, they looked similar.

"Er, are the two of you related?"

They smiled.

"We're cousins." Marcus answered.

"Izak."

"With a Z and a K." A confident dirty blonde haired student said as he looked at him with a grin as he looked at Ravyn.

Ravyn flashed him a grin back, Izak Patroclus had been sorted just after the Patil twins and had gone into Hufflepuff after sitting on the stool underneath the sorting hat for nearly five minutes. "Ravyn with a Y."

"Yeah, we're the blokes with the best spellings with our names mate." Izak said as he patted a chair next to him, which was coincidentally next to some third years with Arithmacy books.

Ravyn smirked as he sat down, "My Dad thought of it. He had a Y instead of an I in his name as well (AN: for future notice his father's name is Ryder)."

"Nothing wrong with a bit of tradition." a third year to his right said. "I'm Eliza, and these Twits are Jack, June, Mari (AN: my Aunt's name, don't mess with it), Carrie, CJ, JT, and JR."

"Junior?"

"J. R. Short for Jarlath Rutherford." a black haired third year with blue and green streaks in his hair said.

"And with a last name like Thadderian he ought to be glad we decided that his name needed the initials or we'd be sitting next to Jarlath."

Ravyn smiled as everyone else laughed, even JR. It seemed to be an older joke among the group, although the first years didn't seem so keen to laugh. "Anything else I need to be warned about?"

Cedric looked at all of them, "I think you've got it covered."

"So, seeing as how the entire school is asking everything but, I wanted to ask. How did you get your accreditation so fast? You're eleven for Merlin's sake!" JR asked.

"Very carefully and a lot of study." Ravyn answered as he glanced over at the homework. "Actually, I doubt I'm going to be taking Arithmacy here."

"Why's that?"

"I'd probably use it to get a nice kip in. I only had to know enough to get accredited but the things you have to know is around NEWT level."

Cedric nodded, "I suppose that makes sense. What classes will you take then?"

Ravyn shrugged, "I duh no. I know enough runes to be able to do wards but they're mostly on a need to know basis and not all of it is widely known to begin with."

"What happens when you don't know a rune?"

"There are magical libraries in almost every major city on the planet."

"There are?" Michelle asked.

Ravyn nodded, "I don't mean to offend you, but are you muggle raised?"

"Muggle born," she corrected. "Although I think my second cousin or something is at Beauxbatons."

"Really?"

"Yes, do you know much about the school?"

"I've been there. It's a beautiful place, but to be quite honest, it is more aesthetically appealing than it is a serious school."

"How so?" Cedric asked, actually interested in the conversation.

"They don't take their OWLs until their sixth year and then are expected to take their NEWTs a year later."

"Sixth? And they're one of the top schools in Europe?"

Ravyn nodded, "We'll take ours fifth year, same as Durmstrang."

"I didn't know that." Cedric said as he looked at them thoughtfully. "How did you?"

"My cousin is attending Durmstrang." he explained before they all began to do what they were originally doing - homework.

Read and Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

An: just a disclaimer issue, I'm really paranoid thanks to my Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

AN : Special thanks to CrazyMe03 for being my 50th reviewer!

AN: To Vilkath- I have Ravyn the way I like him. Hermione, I like. Ron, I tolerate and Rave - he's making friends in houses besides Gryffindor so deal with it already! And if you don't like it, don't read it!

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

o-0-O-0-o

18

o-0-O-0-o

Over the next few weeks, Ravyn attempted to renew his relationship with his friends. Now that they knew one of his secrets, it seemed that Ron had leaked the information to Gred and Forge.

***

Fred and George waited for Ravyn to come into the common room before they dragged him right back out and down a deserted hallway.

"So-"

"You can-"

"See the-"

"Future, huh?"

"Sort of." Ravyn replied as he looked nervously around the two twins for a way, any way, out.

"What would you tell us if we were to ask for your help with Divination?"

"Well…" he said as he purposefully closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating for a moment before he opened his eyes to see the twins looking at him expectantly.

"Yes, oh mighty ickle firstie?" Fred asked as he leaned closer to the firstie.

"Drop the class." he said with a completely straight face. "Trelawney's a fraud and trust me. If she wasn't, I'm not surprised she isn't madder than she already is."

"And take what?" Fred asked.

"If you take Arithmacy you could be able to make your own spells." he said in a tone that suggested that he thought they wouldn't do it in a million years.

"And if we were to take Arithmacy-"

"How exactly would we get caught up? It's November, firstie."

Ravyn thought about it, "Well, you could join the study group."

"Study-"

"Group?"

Ravyn nodded, "In the commons every night before dinner." he explained. "I was there last night with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs doing my essays and helping out other first years to do theirs."

"When you couldn't stand to see our brother's face?"

Ravyn nodded and the two realized that their brother had been in the wrong to tell them and everyone else. The entire issue was something that Ravyn had only got comfortable enough to tell his friends, not the entire school. They were going to have to have a talk with the common room. Tonight.

"I could tutor the two of you if you like. I know enough that I should be able to help you get caught up with everything that Vector's been teaching do far."

"We need a book." Fred said as he looked at George.

"Christmas present?" Ravyn suggested, "Unless you have a way to pay me back?"

"We can make sure the entire school doesn't find out about your seeing until you tell us that it's alright to say so."

"Deal." Ravyn said as he nodded. "There's a Hogsmede weekend this weekend. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until then. Meantime, talk to McGonagall. She can loan you a copy of the book."

Fred and George nodded as Ravyn went down to the second floor where the mysterious ward was and began to break down the equation on a pad of parchment paper. He wanted to get this darn ward copied down before Xi Wu had the chance to see it. He knew that it was active and alternated between the lower four floors above ground level - something that mystified him. He put each fraction of the sequence on the top of the sheet of paper.

"RAVYN PARKER." he heard coming from the mirror and got it out.

It was Raphael, his mirror image in everything but the length of his hair as he had yet to get his cut again. "Rafe?"

"You haven't heard from Uncle River, have you?"

"Uncle River?"

"I sent him a letter about a month ago and he's yet to answer me."

"You do realize that he's an Unspeakable?"

"Yes. I do, but … estuvo acerca de mi madre ." he said.

"What about her?"

"Miraba en el álbum de recortes que ella me causó antes nací y encontré una carta a su madre."

"What? Rafe, mi madre hizo ni sabe que ella fue un Parker cuando ella se murió. ¿Cómo podría haber sabido su madre para enviarle una carta a ella?"

"I don't know." Rafe replied. "Unless they were friends in school?"

"Rafe, Yo no puedo atravesar este en este momento. Usted me dice que nuestras madres se conocieron cuando justo después."

"¿Después qué?"

"Ron dijo el Gryffindor entero sala común acerca de mis visiones."

"¡El hizo qué!"

Ravyn nodded, "Look, if I talk to River before you do, I'll ask him about your letter. Alright?"

"Thanks cousin."

"Don't mention it. I just…"

"Want to stay away from your common room and everyone else?"

"Yeah, am I that transparent?"

"Not really, but we're cousins so I know you better than I know myself."

Ravyn sighed, "I wish I knew you that well."

"What else is going on?"

"I convinced the Weasley Twins to take Arithmacy."

"How?"

"I'm going to tutor them to get them caught up."

"And how are they going to pay you?"

"They're going to use their magnanimous influence over the student body and Gryffindor Tower to make sure that my gifts are not told beyond those that I want told."

Rafe smiled, "Meaning they're going to prank anyone who tells anything to any other student who doesn't already know."

"Yeah, that's about it." he said before seeing Snape coming down the hallway. "Er… I got to go." he said before he shoved the mirror into his bag and looked up at Snape with fake innocence. "Hello Professor."

"You were late." Snape accused. He had actually heard the entire conversation the two cousin had shared - thankfully he didn't know Spanish and decided to respect Ravyn's obvious concern about people understanding him.

"Late? For what?"

"Your potion, which now has to be given to you in an IV."

Ravyn paled, he didn't like the way Snape said that. He knew what an IV was, hell if he didn't, but this was ridiculous. "Um… I'll…" he said before he started running only to be hit with an Impediment Charm.

"You really didn't want to do that." Snape said even as he saw the panicked look cross Ravyn's face before his eyes snapped violently open and appeared to glare at him.

Snape levitated him to the hospital wing where Madam Pomphrey put in the IV.

***

Ravyn came to consciousness an hour later to find the IV in his arm. He glared at it but couldn't help but laugh as he recalled his vision.

He had no idea who it was, but it involved a dog, pink paint, glue and a whole lot of cotton balls. Actually the more that he thought about it, the more he thought it might be Sirius.

That just made it even funnier. It also made him want to repeat the vision. The least he could do was to give Sirius a serious sense of déjà vu.

***

Madam Pomphrey came over to him as soon as she realized that he was awake. "It's good to see you awake young man."

Ravyn nodded, "Thank you Madam Pomphrey. I haven't been unconscious for long, have I?"

"No, why?" she asked as she looked at him curiously.

"Just curious. Every time I come here it seems like I'm here for a long time." he explained as he poked at his IV only to have his hand lightly slapped away. "What?"

"The potion is not all the way into your system yet."

"Oh," he said as he noticed that he was in the regular part of the hospital wing. "Why aren't I in the room?"

"The IV takes another half hour. It didn't seem any point for you to go into the room." she explained.

Ravyn nodded, although he felt like banging his head up against the wall of the wing. It certainly would have knocked him out enough so that he would regain consciousness just as he was about to leave.

AN:

Translations

1- it was about my mother

2- I was looking in the scrapbook that she made for me before I was born and I found a letter to your mother.

3- my mother did not even know that she was a Parker when she died. How could your mother have known to send a letter to her?

4- I cannot go through this right now. You tell me our mothers knew each other when just after…

5- after what?

6- Ron told the entire Gryffindor Common Room about my visions.

7- he did what!

OH - SORRY IF THE SPANISH IS OFF. I'VE ONLY TAKEN 1 YEAR OF IT SO ABOUT HALF OF IT COMES FROM AN ONLINE TRANSLATOR.

Review

please!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

An: just a disclaimer issue, I'm really paranoid thanks to my Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

CHAPTER NINETEEN

o-0-O-0-o

Christmas and Cousins

o-0-O-0-o

In early December, Blaise and Ravyn watched joyfully as Hufflepuff crushed Ravenclaw. Hermione had been disappointed that they were forgoing their studies to watch the game until they both disappeared for a half an hour and came back to the library with proof of their completed assignments.

That shut her mouth rather quickly but when Ron confessed that his assignments weren't done, both Ravyn and Blaise were glad that they weren't in Ron's shoes - if only by judging the look on Hermione's face when she rounded on Ron. They waved their good-byes before running out of the library (quietly of course).

They spent the next two hours with Fred and George watching the game - the elder two even remembering to bring some hot apple cider for them to keep warm with.

*******

Two days later Ron, Fred, George and Percy were overjoyed to discover that they would be going home and that ALL of their siblings would be present for the holiday - instead of having to remain at Hogwarts like their parents had warned them might be the case.

Ravyn smiled and gave Ron his present early - a new set of metal magical creatures wizards chess set. They were the same animals - with owls for pawns and Phoenixes for the Queen and Unicorns for the Kings, Threstrals for the Knights, Centaurs for the Bishops and Basilisks for the Rooks the only difference was that one was a light chrome color and the other was a dark blue/gray chrome color. Ron had immediately thanked him - especially when he found out just how certain pieces obliterated each other.

The twins got the worst end of the deal - Ravyn stole the map and put a fake in its place. It would always show Filch to be within hearing distance of them and their exploits. He figured it would give them enough paranoia until they stopped being so dependent on the map. Besides, they needed the map more than Fred or George did. Although he _did_ make sure that they got the Arithmacy books.

*******

It was early on December 19th that Ravyn, Blaise and Hermione and the Weasleys rode the "horseless" carriage to Hogsmede station. They were quiet and Ravyn quickly fell asleep - much to Blaise and Hermione's chagrin as they really didn't want to have to talk with each other but were forced to.

Soon, they were arguing in hushed tones about the usefulness of what Quirrell was teaching them in DADA until Rave woke up about noon. After the sugar cart left and Ravyn was sufficiently hyper-fied, they got out a piece of parchment and begged Ravyn to begin teaching them Runes. Granted, it wasn't necessarily Ravyn's forte but he knew more than the average third year and that was all that mattered to either of his friends.

o-0-o

Raphael Parker sat on the bench within Platform 9 and ¾ and waited for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. He'd taken a portkey from Durmstrang to the platform almost an hour earlier and once he realized that the Hogwarts Express was going to be a while he got out his homework and started reading the chapter in his Dark Magic text.

"When is that bloody train going to get here?" he wondered aloud as he glared at the clock. The train had left Hogsmeade Station at Eight and it was now four in the afternoon.

He finished his homework on Dark Magic and had been about to start something else when he realized that he was no longer the only person on the platform … and the train was pulling into the station.

He stepped out onto the platform and grinned as he realized that he and Ravyn were both wearing identical clothing. Although Ravyn's hair was messy, as though he had slept for a few hours on the train. That could be fixed. He messed his own hair up and then stepped out in front of his cousin.

Ravyn grinned and they then proceeded to look shocked. "Oh Bloody hell-"

"There's two-" Rafe said.

"Of me!" they finished together and then started laughing.

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the two of them standing side by side. "Alright, who's who?"

"What are you-"

"Talking about Hermione?"

Hermione glared, "Ravyn James Parker!"

"Raphael Jacques Parker!" River Parker glared at the two of them.

"Huh?" Rafe asked turning his head. "Oh, er, hi Uncle River."

"Thank you, Mr. Parker." Hermione said gratefully.

"No problem, Miss Granger." he said. "Say good bye boys."

"Good bye Boys." they said dutifully as River then proceeded to grab their ears and drag them off the platform.

"Oww!" could be heard all across the platform.

Once they were within a reasonable distance, River grabbed both boys and side-Along apparated them to Parker Manor.

"What was that for!" both boys cried out as soon as they were released.

"You're planning something."

"So?" Rafe asked.

"According to our mistrustful family we're always planning something." Rave finished.

"Now." he ordered and the two looked between each other and shrugged.

"Riley."

"Dog."

"Pink."

"Cotton balls."

River grinned evilly, "I knew there was a reason you two were my favorite nephews."

"We're your-"

"Only nephews."

"Details, details." he said as they walked into the library.

Ricardo and Riley saw a part of it from a distance.

"I don't know if I want to know what that was about." Ricardo muttered. He knew the looks on their faces came from the thought of planning a prank. Unfortunately, they were too far away for them to do anything about it as they were out of hearing range.

"Me neither. You weren't here the last time the two got together. I ended up with superglue where superglue definitely ISN'T supposed to be!" he said.

"And you did what in return?"

"Nothing much. Just made sure that they had no other option than to wear pink and purple clothing for the rest of the week. Hermione thought it was weird and then she asked me if they were colorblind!"

"Were they?"

"For that week? Yep." he said smugly.

"They're going to get revenge on you."

"They'll try."

"Coming from the man who had his bits glued together. I'll make sure to have a camera." Ric said as they went inside and found "the twins" hunched over a sheet of paper with their plotting faces on.

They looked up as the authority figures came in and grinned evilly. It was a way that made neither of them very comfortable.

On the piece of paper between them, Ravyn wrote:

When do you think River's going to figure out that we're pranking him too?

_When we do it._ Raphael wrote back and the two smiled even more - much to the adult's chagrin before folding up the paper and taking it with them.

"Like I said, I'll make sure to have a camera." Ric said.

"When are Ranae and the cousins coming here?"

"Tomorrow night. They can only stay for a couple of days too."

"Shame."

"Not really, Rafferty and Redford apparently begged Aunt Ranae to let them only stay for two days."

"Are they that frightened of what our innocent nephews can do?"

"Innocent?"

"Until proven guilty."

"They have."

"We've never caught them in the act. Not even when they were pranking us."

"Point."

YAY! Clotho's awake. Sadly she had to go back to sleep. She's still weak. Help her gain strength... Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I'm really paranoid thanks to my former Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

CHAPTER TWENTY

o-0-O-0-o

AN: OK, I accidentally deleted like, half of this chapter but it was crap anyway so… I present to you

o-0-O-0-o

The Pranksters of Parker Manor (version 2)

o-0-O-0-o

Rafferty and Redford paled even more than their naturally porcelain complexions when they saw the positively evil "mad scientist" looks on their cousin's faces. They turned to their mother, almost begging her to take the nine year olds back to their home in Cornwall.

Their mother just shook her head and left them.

They freaked out until Rave and Rafe came over to them with two words that they thought they'd never hear, "Wanna help?"

"Help with what?" the grey green eyed twins asked, although Redford's brown hair had a slight red tint to it and Rafferty was about an inch taller than his older twin brother.

"We're pranking the adults."

Redford's eyes widened, "Are you mad! They'll tell mother!"

Rafe and Rave shared a look that said "this is why we don't get along with them" before they turned back to their cousins.

"Look, you can either help-"

"-or stay out of our way."

Rafferty's eyes widened, they remembered the last time they had gotten into their cousins' way - they didn't stop clucking for a week. "We'll stay out of your way." he said quickly.

Raphael grinned… it might have been Ravyn as the two were near identical even on their worst days. "Excellent. Stay out of the library."

Redford looked scandalized, "We have work! Our tutors-"

"Won't know as long as the work is done."

"But-"

"Reddy, you need to shut it or you can test our potion."

Red paled, "N-No, t-that won't be necessary."

"Excellent." Ravyn said as he turned back to his cousin and they shrugged before throwing a potion at their clothing. Suddenly, their linen trousers were pink and their Italian leather loafers were high heels.

Rafferty paled, "Change it back! We cannot walk around the manor like this! It is far from proper!"

Ravyn sighed and turned on his heels to run past Raphael and around the corner. "Come on Ravyn!" he called.

"Raphael!" he yelled in a voice that sounded more like a girl than usual. His eyes widened and he ran for his room, his brother not far behind.

***

He and Rafe ran to the library and Rafe immediately grabbed him in a headlock and messed up his hair.

"Hey!"

"You know I'll get in trouble for that."

"And? They can't reverse it."

"What?"

Ravyn smiled as he saw down at one of the four wooden tables in each of the alcoves between book shelves. You had to love the 200 plus year old library. It contained only copies of their most precious tomes but it was for the better as the originals people were willing to quite literally kill for. The alcove they sat in had every warding, rune and arithmacy book in the entire house.

He pulled out the piece of parchment that he had written the equation on. It looked extremely complicated but Rafe knew from experience that it probably wasn't. From the looks of it, Rave probably had to use a couple extra runes in a chain formation in order to keep the spells from wearing off before he wanted them to. Coupled with the actual potion, the ward/prank was hilarious.

"This looks familiar."

Ravyn nodded, "It should, I'm using three of the base Runes to experiment with in the spell."

"I still think it's wicked we can write our own spells."

"You think everything's wicked."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Seer!"

"Brat!"

"Berk."

"Blag."

"Blighter."

"Bloater."

"DOLT!" they said together smiling.

"Right, I guess I forgive you." Rafe said as he turned the piece of parchment so he could see it better. "Wait, this is for three people."

Rave smirked, "Did you think that I lied when I said that it was for ALL of the adults?"

Rafe grinned evilly, "River is going to go off his rocker."

"And we'll be there with a camera."

"Too true."

* * *

That night, the twins were back to normal and were perfectly cowed against their cousin's powers. They might be thick but they were in no way stupid, especially when the twin cousins had the look on their faces that would scare even the most brave of Gryffindors. Heck, even Gryffindor himself would have been fearful of the look on their faces.

When the prank was activated, it was hilarious for anyone under the age of 12 (Ravyn/Harry is 3 days older, was born on July 31st and not August 3rd like his cousin).

Riley was in his Grim form but looked like a large pink poodle with his pink painted fur and the cotton balls on his feet, torso and tail.

River was just about to laugh when he too was forced into his White Fang form and painted pink as well and given a similar but crazier cotton ball treatment as it looked like he had stripes.

Ricardo didn't have an animagus form yet but the prank didn't care. Ricardo went completely pink and was now wearing a tutu and dancing to the sudden tune that went through the living room. "I feel so pretty, oh so pretty!"

The children were on the floor laughing and pictures were being snapped by Korty (their house-elf).

Riley tried to be mad, or even to fake it once he was returned to normal but he had to admit that this was funny. 'James, you'd be proud of Prongslet.' he thought before he looked in the mirror-like window of the cabinet where several old medals and heirlooms were kept. He was still pink!

"Ravyn James Parker!"

"Raphael Jacques Parker!"

The two immediately stood. "Every Parker for himself!" they declared and ran off.

***

The adults looked at each other, "I'm not running around this house Pink."

They got out their wands and set to turning themselves right. Things weren't so disastrous when they realized that Riley and Ric were able to set them right within a half an hour.

"Should we got after them?" Ricardo asked as he looked at the other two adults as Rafferty and Redford had evidently decided that the drama was gone and went back to their rooms.

"If we let them sweat it out, they'll just be even more nervous as to what we're going to do. Besides, I'm just glad they made it so that it was reversible. Remember that time they found that Sumerian Balding hex? The lot of us were bald for six weeks until our hair grew enough for us to use that potion." River said as he sat down on the couch and summoned a bottle of ale and took a swig of it. "And at least they haven't found out how to get into the liquor cabinet yet."

Riley nodded as he opened his own bottle of ale, "Here's to them not finding out how to open the liquor cabinet!" he said as he raised his bottle in lieu of a toast.

Ricardo raised his glass of scotch. "To the liquor cabinet!" he agreed and swallowed his scotch an one gulp.

***

Ravyn went up to the attic and sat up there for a few hours. Eventually he found one of the very few pictures they had of his mother - taken just moments after she was born.

"Mum." he said as closed his eyes and hugged the picture to his chest. "I miss you so much."

He sat up there for the next few hours and let himself fall into a vision.

***

Riley looked into Ravyn's room around dusk to discuss his "punishment" and saw neither hide nor hair of his nephew. He went to Raphael's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Rafe said as he turned from his desk on the opposite side of the room. Rafe's room had cream colored thick carpet and grey blue walls. Everything else, including the bed, was mostly grey blue with cream accents except for the light mahogany furniture, including his roll top desk.

"Oh, Rafe. Have you seen Rave?"

Raphael shook his head, "No sir. Not since we split after the prank."

Riley nodded, "Thank you Raphael."

"Did you check the attic? He likes going up there." he said and they both could remember the times they found Ravyn asleep on the large window seat in front of the gigantic charmed window over the years.

"I will, thank you Raphael."

"You're welcome."

***

When Riley got up to the attic he found Ravyn with the only picture of Lilith Parker in existence. He could also recognize the signs that Ravyn had finally given in to whatever vision he had evidentially been holding off from his sight.

In the past, Ravyn had only held off a vision once and then he had been comatose for the next twelve hours. He suspected that the vision was the same as the last one - about his mother, they were the only ones he tried to hold off.

He sighed and picked up the boy, who leaned against his chest as he took him out of the large and well lit attic. Things were a little weird but not overly so.

When he walked to Ravyn's room, which was done in neutral tones with a light brown carpet and a rich chocolate shade for his bedding but all around the room were light green and blue accents that clearly showed the fact that Rhianna Parker (the second girl of Riley's generation born in 1970) had designed the room. The witch was one of the most sought after interior decorators in Britain and France and she had begun her career by designing most of the bedrooms in Parker Manor. Once the Parkers had agreed to allow her to tackle the kitchen to update it, well that was when her career really began to take off. Nearly everyone who came to Parker Manor was more or less a friend and so the idea that Rhianna Parker was a gifted designer was soon spread like wildfire.

Of course, there in the corner was Ravyn's dark cherry roll top desk. It was bigger than Rafe's but his room was also a bit bigger and even had one of the few balconies which overlooked their backyard garden. Like every other bedroom in the house, it also had its own walk in closet (although everyone suspected that Rhianna's was magically expanded) and shared a large bathroom with Raphael, whose room was on the other side of the lavatory.

"Good night little Raven." he said as he tucked Ravyn underneath the covers and turned off the light, hoping that his nephew would be able to get a sufficient amount of sleep.

Review! This one came out fast... the next might come out just as quickly!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I'm really paranoid thanks to my Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

o-0-O-0-o

Disclaimer - none of this is mine (except the plot) in any way, shape or form. I write to keep myself from going insane... here sanity... come here sanity... have you seen it? I seem to have misplaced it - oh well!

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

o-0-O-0-o

CHRISTMAS

o-0-O-0-o

Ravyn awoke the next morning in his bedroom and realized that his uncle must have taken him to his bedroom. He clutched the pillow near his head, his mother had been friends with Severus Snape. He saw her laugh and smile, when she was thirteen, over a cauldron with Severus Snape.

'He must miss her as much as I do.' he thought as he sat up and noticed that his clothing had been transfigured into something comfortable.

He stood and went to the bathroom, locked Raphael's door to the bathroom, and then got ready for the day.

He put on his cargo jeans, he found that he liked the muggle jeans that he'd originally found in America when they had gone with Hunter to visit his family. Ravyn had never realized that some muggles were so in tune with the magical world until he met Hunter's tribe.

He planned to go on his own vision quest as soon as his uncles let him. But he really needed to find a shop that was in Britain where he could buy the jeans.

He then put on his HIM T-shirt and put his wand in his slightly expanded cargo pocket (so it could hold his 11 inch wand) and went downstairs to the dining room where they were sitting as the kitchen table only seated four and there were currently seven members of the Parker family present, with more to arrive today.

Rafe motioned to the seat next to him and Rafferty and Redford were shocked to see their cousin so subdued, but they also knew about their cousin's powers so they didn't question it. For nine year olds they could be surprisingly astute.

"Are you alright?"

Ravyn nodded shakily as Riley passed him a plate of breakfast food, he doubted that Ravyn would eat otherwise.

"Ravyn, eat your food."

Ravyn nodded and picked up his fork.

"What was it about?" Ricardo asked as he put down his coffee cup and looked at his nephew.

Ravyn shrugged, "Mum."

Ricardo sighed, he had always wanted to know his older sister - the first female Parker in three generations. "Nothing bad, I hope."

Ravyn shook his head, "No, just that I didn't realize how much I don't know about her."

The older Parkers nodded. "There's a lot people don't know about those who have passed, simply because they aren't here to answer our questions."

"Can I talk to you three? Alone?"

Ricardo and the other two nodded as one, "Sure, after breakfast."

Ravyn smiled, "Thanks."

They ate breakfast inside the only room in the house that had yet to be changed, simply because they didn't need to change it. It had the feeling that it hadn't been changed in a hundred years and they liked it like that. Of course, it was just a dining room and the only thing that had really been changed about it was the enchanted glass bulbs that they could turn off or on in the day or at night.

They went to the sitting room where the adults had been pranked the day before and sat on the cream colored chairs and sofa in front of the fireplace.

"What's this about?"

"I want Mum to be revealed as a Parker. I've got so many questions about her and I can't ask anyone because it might look weird if I do… and I just…"

"Want to know about your mum?" River asked from his position over at the bookshelf that held a few books within the room. But seeing as how the entire family liked to read for generations, it was only to be expected that at least one bookshelf would be in the room.

Ravyn nodded.

"Why don't we? We could say that we found the evidence and everyone knows that Lily Potter's wand was recovered by Dumbledore. We could use that. Magic signatures are able to be tested, especially with wands."

"Then I could ask about her?"

River nodded, "I can get access to the Department of Records and then have it declared to the major news sources."

"You mean it?" he asked as he looked at his uncles with surprise.

"Sure, consider it an early Yule Present."

Ravyn smiled, "We have to be the only people within a hundred kilometers who celebrate Yule."

"Yeah, which is why you will not get to open any of your presents until the end of Yule."

Ravyn opened his mouth to protest, but then realized the futility of such an act. He wasn't about to start complaining but the temptation was still there. "What about the ones my friends send me?"

"They will be held until Yule and then next year they will know not to send them so early. We have tradition, Ravyn and you will respect it." Ricardo said kindly but stern to his nephew.

"I know, but how many …"

"What?" Riley asked as he turned to his nephew and saw his eyes glazed over. He sighed as he turned to the other two adults. "Vision."

"He needs training."

"Who do you recommend? We go to Russia and we find out he's got more power right now, without learning and without any sort of development than half of those seers out there. The ones who could train him, they're scared of him. They've had _visions_ of him. They tell me that if I want him to live, I should bind him and live as a muggle. So tell me, Ric, what am I supposed to do?"

Ricardo looked at Riley in amazement. "That's what they told you?"

"That our nephew is a bringer of death? The one that wears Sowulo on his forehead brings destruction at the cost of his victory." he said as he leaned back against the stuffed chair. "Oh yeah. That's what they told me."

"Merlin." River said as he went over to the bookshelf and pulled out a copy of their basic Runic dictionary.

"Are you looking up Sowulo?" Riley asked, amazed.

"Yeah, gotta be sure."

Riley shook his head in amazement and Ric looked at his brother as though he had never seen him before. "I don't know you."

"Shut it." he said as he leafed through the book. Under the Chapter on Younger Futhark Runes was **"Sowulo, Suwelo, Suwilo - As the rune of the sun, sowilo is the rune of invincibility and final triumph. The Old Icelandic Rune Poem´s reference shows it being as a rune which acts both as a warder and in active combat. As the wheel, it is a shield; as a thunderbolt, it is a sword. The Old Norwegian Rune Rhyme shows sowilo as a ruling power and the light of life. This rune has certain conceptual ties to elhaz; you should mark that the sun, like the valkyrja, is always feminine in Germanic thought.**

**As well as guardianship and might, the sun is also guidance, as the Anglo-Saxon Rune poem tells. " To fare far away " - a kenning used either for death or for the journeys taken by the magician in a deathlike trance. In this case, the ocean referred to may be the waters between the worlds - the dark waters of the underworld of the personal subconscious (see laguz). The magical will is the force which brings you through the dark night of the soul and guides you living through the death-passage. **

**Sowilo is used to strengthen the active, magical will, making it into an invincible and unstoppable force. Both its shielding and striking capabilities are bound up in this action; nothing can assail the fully developed will, and nothing can withstand it. The woe-working side of this rune is its insignia. Wrongly used, it is the rune of arrogance, cruelty and isolation." **(1)

"Great." he said just as Ravyn came out of it.

He was smirking.

"Rave? Are you alright?" Riley asked as he looked at his nephew with concern.

Ravyn smiled, "You guys are going to love Ric's bachelor party."

Ric frowned, "Bachelor Party? I get married?"

"Don't know for sure…"

"Were there strippers?" Riley asked a little too eagerly.

Ric slapped him upside the head.

"Yeah, were there?" River asked with a little fake enthusiasm, he really liked to drive his brother up the wall.

"Guys-"

"What?" they said innocently.

"Our big brother is growing up-" Riley said as he stood and put one arm around his brother as River put the book down and walked over to his other side and put his arm around the other side of his brother.

"-and getting married!"

"And we're-"

"All Alone!" they faked sobbed into his shoulders.

"Have I met her?"

Ravyn thought about it and closed his eyes, "Not yet, but with the fall of diamond you will."

"Diamond? The rock?" Ric asked him, incredulously.

Ravyn nodded, "But the thing I don't understand … why am I getting so many visions? This can't be normal. I mean… I've never gotten so many."

"Never?"

Ravyn shook his head, "No, not even when they first manifested."

"Yeah, but have you been around so much wild magic before?"

Ravyn shook his head, "No, at least… I don't think so."

River straightened and looked at his nephew, "You've been around fully trained wizards for a while. That could be affecting…."

"What?"

"Rave, it's wild magic and it's gonna be a little crazy for a while until you're able to gain a tolerance for it."

Rave nodded, "That sucks."

"Yes, it does." he said smiling and ruffled up his hair.

"Hey!"

AN:

1 -for more information about Sowulo/Sowilo here's a good site I found

http:// ww w . rune - ma gi ck . c o m / pages/ aettir2/08_ s o wi lo . htm

DON'T FORGET TO REMOVE THE SPACES and I DON'T OWN THIS - I just thought it might be interesting to add it in.

PS - Does anyone know anything about Yule traditions? I'm Lutheran and, ergo, do not know much about other traditions beyond what I find online - which is not much. I know I asked this before and because of that information I've got the basics but is there anything they HAVE to do? Like, we Lutherans go to Church on Christmas Eve and then sunrise service the next morning. Am I making sense?

OH, and points to anyone who knew WHEN Ravyn was talking about, as per when Ric would meet the future Mrs. Parker.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I'm really paranoid thanks to my former Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

o-0-O-0-o

Yule is here! Finally!

o-0-O-0-o

Christmas with everyone at Parker Manor might seem like a flawless idea to many members of the wizarding world. Knowing that they had a house-elf who cooked better than most professional chefs and was training his children to do the same while maintaining the other lesser chores dedicated to the upkeep of Parker Manor was enough to make even the most prideful of purebloods green with envy.

For Ravyn James Parker - it was hell.

Every single cousin, except for Raphael, soon learned to keep their distance from the Parker heir. Raphael was three days younger than Ravyn and knew when to keep his distance and when to tell his older cousin off for getting on his nerves.

Rain Janine Parker was ten and was to attend Beauxbatons in the coming September and her sisters - Rosalind Jamima (age 7) and Rania Josephine (age 8 ½) were expected to go to their mother Honore's alma mater …Beauxbatons.

Rania was the only daughter of Ranon Jesse Parker who had the Parker hair even when they all had the Parker eyes. She was also the only one that would not give Ravyn a headache. But then again, she was a lesser seer. She could see auras and had a fascination with the other types of sight. Of course, that also meant that she asked Ravyn so many questions that he was willing to beat his head on the wall just to fall unconscious.

Fortunately, River saw his desperation and suggested that they go to the village and enjoy the day.

By the time they returned they were all willing to sit in front of the large fireplace in the sitting room with cups of hot chocolate (River and Riley Irished theirs up with some scotch) and Rave and Rafe spent the night actually getting along with Rania when she asked them a few questions about auras. That led to Ravyn telling them a "horror" story about the possessed professor who haunted the halls of Hogwarts. Rafe thought it was funny how Rania thought it was a fiction story.

They said goodnight and looked forward to actually celebrating the Yule in the next morning. Parker style.

***

They all awoke about six and ate at seven with heaping plates of fruit salads, omelets, bangers, and all sorts of other breakfast foods until they were too stuffed to do much of anything. Once their stomachs were settled, Rave and Rafe conned Raff into joining a snowball fight, Nephews versus Uncles.

They didn't really determine who exactly had won but by the end of it, everyone who participated were covered from head to toe in snow and their eyes were a vibrant blue (the ones whose eyes changed anyway). Riley and River's fort was demolished and Ravyn's was still standing because he did a quick ward around his to keep it standing.

Ric yelled that it was cheating.

Rafe yelled back that he was only complaining because he hadn't thought of it first.

The look on Ricardo's face was priceless and earned Ravyn a snowball to the face when he wasn't paying attention to River.

That was when the whole "don't shock a seer" thing came into play. The snow around them and on the ground rose two meters above their heads and drenched everyone - sparing no one.

Ravyn coughed up snow a few times before he grinned and dived at his cousin, tackling him into the soft snow.

"Oi! You bloody berk!" Raphael exclaimed as snow got into his grey sweater, as though it had fallen through his cashmere scarf like a sieve. "I'll get you for that!"

"I see your mouth moving cousin but I don't hear anything coming out of it. Empty words perhaps?" he teased as he picked up a clump of snow with his black gloves and threw it at his cousin.

Yeah, good times. The lot of them kept trying to out-do each other. Raff shocked everyone when he hit both River and Ric in the …sensitive area - left handed.

After that everyone went after everyone and Raff was a good person to have on the team. It turned out he was an ambidextrous snowball thrower.

The odd part was that after that fight, the three cousins never seemed to get along. Redford seemed to monopolize his brother's attention and so they didn't really get the chance to say anything else to each other as per talking to each other. The lot of them did agree that they were tentative cousins.

They had a large dinner with an even larger dessert before they proceeded to unwrap their presents.

Riley gave the lot of them a list of ten wards - for pranking, no wand necessary.

River gave everyone miniaturized foe glasses. They looked like a pocket watch from the outside but when you opened them you saw the foe glass. If you could see the family crest, it was a good idea to get out your wand.

Ricardo gave everyone books on the more obscure types of magic that were only taught at La Escuela de Magia. Interesting to Ravyn as he practically dove into it before they got to the other presents.

His friends sent him assorted candies - although somehow Ron had found and sent him some dried plums and cherries, he knew they were his favorites.

Blaize and Raphael got together and got him a book : Seeing without seeing - a guide for Seers by Seers. Written by the ICW approved authors including Cibyl Vates - a powerful seer who lived in the Northern Rockies in Canada.

Rafe saw him looking covetously at the book and knew that it had been a good choice for him to go in with one of Ravyn's friends to purchase the books. He was pleased that he had chosen Zabini to do so as neither one of them really wanted to spend the money that the ICW sanctioned book cost. Half and half was a pleasant compromise for both parties.

Seeing his cousin's surprised face at the book (they even had been able to contact the author and told her about his cousin and she even filled up the blank final page with a note to him) was worth the trouble he and Zabini went through to get it.

Ravyn had no doubt that they would like the books he got them on the countries they all liked. Hermione had been given one about France, Ron had been given one about Egypt as he was curious about the place his brother lived, Blaise was given one about Spain, Rafe about Russia so he could learn more than he ever wanted to know about Vlad's home.

***

The next morning, they ate a small breakfast consisting of fruit and light things that would fill them up before the Yule meal where several other families would be coming. Xi Wu, and Hunter from the company and a girl named Miranda from the Department of Mysteries that River had something of a crush on, as well as some close family friends - the Konstantins.

The Konstantin family had long ago befriended the Parker family and the lot of them were easily recognized by their dark hair, porcelain skin and dark eyes. It was said to be something of a dominant trait within the family, the small family. They were something like the Parkers. It had only been within the last few generations that the Pureblooded family began to have more than one child; sadly that was not the case with Lilith and Ryder but the other Parkers would carry on the tradition of having two children - at the very least.

Soon Kara and Kael Konstantin were walking in the manor to celebrate Yule. The couple were among the oldest present as Ranger and Margaret Parker (Lilith and the boy's parents) had passed on to their next adventure. In their 80s, the couple was clearly the head of the family and the lot of the Konstantins were walking sedately behind them even though Kathleen Konstantin, age 11, was bouncing to see Rain and tell her all about her experiences at Beauxbatons.

Kent Konstantin, a Gryffindor 2nd year, had not really associated with Ravyn as the two of them were not particularly the greatest of friends. It might have been due to the fact that neither of them were particularly fond of the other as they were both within the top two heirs of their families but more than that it was the fact that the both of them were more or less like oil and water. They just didn't mix.

Kent was a chess master who liked Herbology and History. Rumor had it that he wanted to be a historian while Ravyn was going into either law enforcement or the warding business.

The odd part was that he got along spectacularly with Redford and at times Rafferty. Not a large compliment but the two of them were pretty compatible.

He spent his time with Raphael and Kirin - a student at the Merlin Institute, a magic school meant for those whose parents did not want to send their children to a boarding school, and looked spectacularly like his grandfather down to his cleft chin.

Kirin spent the time talking with them about Quidditch and their respective schools. Kirin's parents, Kerrick and Lena, adored their only son who was subsequently the youngest with four older sisters - two of which were already engaged at nineteen and twenty two.

He complained how his sister was going to make him an usher for her fiancé's cousin. Not that the girl was bad looking, he just didn't like the fact that he would have to stand on a stool and get poked by pins for a few dozen hours before walking a girl up an aisle and getting a few pictures taken.

That prompted Rave to ask how long the lecture was that he got from his sister – 45 minutes.

He grinned as Xi Wu came in with Hunter and it was only a select few of them who caught the quick look of jealously that flashed across Riley's face before a look of indifference settled and he went to greet his guests.

Xi Wu…somehow… managed to be forced to sit next to Riley when they sat down at the large dining room (which had been magically expanded to seat the fifty people who were in attendance) and the twins made sure to sit across from each other to avoid further confrontation by the Konstantin family as they all wondered about how two cousins could look so similar and two twin brothers could not.

Ravyn couldn't wait to tell them that the two really weren't identical in actuality. True his eyes were emotional, but the base color was green and not blue, in addition his hair was a mess when he didn't spell it calm.

To see their faces – that would be a time to remember.

Their roast beef was perfectly cooked and the honey bread was delicious. Eventually they all stopped eating to enjoy a quiet evening of drinks (anyone over 10 got a small glass of wine) and games before everyone went home, wishing everyone else a happy Yule.

Ravyn was looking forward to going back to school.

Dare he say it, he missed it. Plus, the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match was coming up....

Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I'm really paranoid thanks to my Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

o-0-O-0-o

AN: A little Snake and a Little Snape --- Because I had to after reading a fic where my Snapie was a …. MEANIE! *Sobs* This doesn't have anything to do with the plot but I wanted to have a way for Rave to discover that he was a Parselmouth.

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

o-0-O-0-o

Back to Hogwarts

* * *

Ravyn and Raphael shook hands as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station at nine o' clock in the morning the day before classes were to re-start at Hogwarts. His trunk was in his pocket ever since River had given him a barely approved spell that would let him shrink it to the size of a small matchbox (it already has a feather light charm on it) with a tap of his wand. It didn't even count as underage magic as River had done the original enchantment.

He immediately found Ron, Fred, George and Percy - who had flooed to the station when their father realized what time it was.

Ron spent half of the train ride talking about his Christmas. In return, he also allowed for Ravyn to vent his frustrations about his relatives. Although when he heard about how many Konstantins were at the Yule Celebration, he expressed his gratitude that it was Ravyn and not him.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ron looked at him after turning from the window, "They're _Konstantins_."

Ravyn looked at his friend with a look that Raff and Red would have been intelligently frightened of, but that didn't stop the red haired pureblood. "What?"

"Yeah, they're as bad as Malfoy-"

BAM

Ravyn's fist connected with Ron's eye.

"Don't talk like that about my friends." he snarled and stalked out of the compartment. He glared at anyone who dared to disrupt his stalking down the corridor of the train before he got to the baggage compartment.

ss" Where is the moment we needed the most? You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost."ss a voice sang as he entered the compartment before he heard another few voices with a chorus ss"Ohh!"ss.

ss"They tell me your blue skies fade to grey, they tell me your passion's gone away, And I don't need no carrying on."ss

He walked into the compartment, ss"Hello?"ss

ss" A Speaker!"ss

ss" A true Speaker!"ss

ss"Hello?"ss Ravyn asked as he looked around the compartment that was housed a few empty bird cages and a few trunks but other than that he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary…. Well except for that puce colored trunk but he wasn't about to even think about why someone would paint their trunk such a horrendous color.

ss" He does not know!"ss

ss"Oh, woe is we!"ss

ss" Is someone there?"ss

ss" Down here Speaker." ss a voice said and Ravyn looked down to see one of the most poisonous snakes known to the wizarding world - a black King Cobra.

His eyes widened and he backed up into a wooden crate with small holes to let air in for something.

ss" Hey! Watch where you're going!"ss a voice inside exclaimed.

ss" Is someone there? This is not funny!" ss Ravyn exclaimed as he backed up until his back was up against the wall.

ss" Up here!" ss a voice said above him.

He looked up and almost screamed, it was a HUGE orange and brown Anaconda Snake.

ss" Relax Speaker, we will not bite you." ss the black King Cobra said as he slithered over to him.

ss" Nice Snake. Pleasse, pleasse don't bite me."ss

ss" Why would we bite you, Speaker?" ss the King Cobra asked as he cocked his head.

ss"I can understand you!"ss Ravyn realized as he slumped against the wall of the compartment.

ss "But of course, little Speaker." ss the anaconda said.

ss" How can I understand you? I'm a Parseltongue!"ss he exclaimed before he tripped and fell over a crate of owl treats and hit the corner of a trunk and hit the ground - unconscious.

ss" You'd think that would be obvious."ss the King Cobra said duly as he looked at the speaker.

***

When Severus Snape "volunteered" to patrol the train, he didn't think he'd have the opportunity to see Little Weasley get a black eye thanks to Parker. He didn't know if he should give points for the black eye or take points away because _technically_ fighting was prohibited at Hogwarts and on the train.

He followed Parker at enough of a distance to see him going to the cabin where the Snakes were that he had bought for their venom.

It was then that he was stopped by his seventh year Prefect - Shayne Isgar, one of four sons and two daughters of an OLD Pureblood family. Unlike the Weasleys, the Isgar family had enough gold to put their children through Hogwarts without a problem. Although, the Isgar's knew better than to allow prejudices to get in the way. Shayne's younger brother Blake was the fifth year Hufflepuff Prefect and was well on his way to be Head Boy - if Percival Weasley didn't screw it up.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true? What everyone's saying about the Parkers?" he asked as he looked at his Head of House nervously. The slightly shorter young man was pale with bright grey eyes and brown hair but was in better shape than Severus was seeing as how he had a Kneazle who liked to take him for a run around the lake. He found that after the second month of running in his third year that he could actually make it half way without having to stop - seeing as how the lake was ten kilometers around. Now he was able to go two laps without stopping. He even ran at home.

Severus nodded, "Yes, they will be here around the spring solstice to begin their work on the wards."

"Brilliant! Thank you Professor!" he said before he saw a young Slytherin and a Hufflepuff getting at it. "Hey! Excuse me sir." he said and left Snape where he stood.

Severus went into the last compartment to see the snakes around an unconscious Parker who looked to be bleeding from his head.

ss"Stay away from our Speaker, Dark One!"ss the Cobra hissed as his hood came out and he bared his fangs - not that Snape could understand Parsel.

ss" The Dark One will help The Speaker."ss the Anaconda patiently told the Cobra. ss" Does he not smell of healing?"ss

ss" He smells of Darkness."ss

ss" He smells of one trying to correct the darkness of his soul."ss the Anaconda reprimanded.

ss" I don't like him."ss

ss" If he harms The Speaker, you may bite him."ss

ss" Promise?"ss

ss" Yes."ss

ss" Fine, he will help The Speaker. But if The Speaker is harmed, he will suffer."ss the Cobra said before the snakes turned back to a nervous Snape and the snakes cleared a path for him to get to Parker.

He cautiously walked through the poisonous snakes and knelt down next to Parker and gently levitated Parker about thirty centimeters off of the floor so he could help. He conjured some bandages and used them to stop the blood coming from Parker's head before he poured a minor healing potion down Parker's throat and gently massaged his throat to get him to swallow.

It was then that Parker's eyes opened. "Professor?"

"Parker, do I need to ask what you are doing amid poisonous snakes?"

Ravyn frowned, "Er… talking to them?"

"What?"

"I can understand them."

"What?"

"Sir?"

"You can speak with Snakes?"

Ravyn nodded hesitantly even though Snape had yet to cancel the levitation charm on the eleven year old. "Is that wrong, sir?" he said as though to test Snape's allegiances and his intentions.

"It is not wrong, but you should watch who you speak with and around whom you speak. The gift is not especially rejoiced among those in England."

Ravyn nodded. "Er, Professor?"

"Yes?" he answered as he raised an eyebrow at the first year in a kind-ish way.

"Would it be alright if I were to tell the snakes that I'm alright? They look ready to strike." he said as he looked nervously at the snakes.

Severus nodded and put a silencing charm as well as a repelling charm on the door.

ss"Snake friends?"ss he called out gently.

ss"Speaker! Are you alright? The Dark One did not harm you, did he?"ss the Cobra asked as he looked at Snape threateningly.

Ravyn shook his head, ss"No, he did not. Thank you for allowing him to help me."ss

ss"It is nothing, Speaker. You needed help beyond what we could provide. Besides, if he had harmed you - Fatumus would have killed him."ss the Anaconda said sagely.

Ravyn nodded, ss"Thank you for your loyalty."ss

ss"Loyalty is only the first part, we would rather listen to you than the insane one who imprisoned our sister with his lies."ss Fatumus said as he relaxed and Snape let out a sigh of relief as the deadly snake seemed not as inclined to bite him any longer.

Ravyn then turned back to Snape who carefully let him down from the levitation charm and helped him stand.

"They say that Fatumus would have bitten you had you harmed me, but we are welcome." he said as they went towards the door.

"Fatumus?"

"The Cobra."

Severus nodded curtly. He'd planned on calling the Cobra something else, but knowing his latin well paid off - Fatumus was a variation of Fatum or Fate. Fitting for one of the Deadliest Snakes in the world.

"Come Parker."

ss"Come back and talk to us soon!"ss the Anaconda called. ss" Ask for Damner!"ss

RaevynMoon

Okay, a little note here - I am 1/3 of the way through my next chapter of ELITE. I know where it is going now and I actually have an outline for the first time - ever. ELITE has always been my outlet and it was never intended to be all packaged together in a cute little bow. I WILL finish it - now that I have access to my brand new laptop! YAY!

L8tr

Rae

Oh and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I'm really paranoid thanks to my former Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

o-0-O-0-o

Disclaimer - none of this is mine (except the plot) in any way, shape or form. I write to keep myself from doing schoolwork … but really, what sort of genius can't figure out that writing fan fiction is a lot more enjoyable than writing an essay or doing homework? Well, I used to, now I'm doing it to keep my sanity after working 12 hours. And YES, I know that this chapter is rather... short but my outline is my outline and since I wrote it I'm going to (try) follow it!

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

o-0-O-0-o

FLAMEL AND THE MATCH

o-0-O-0-o

Ravyn was taken straight to the hospital wing as soon as he arrived at Hogwarts - just to make sure that everything was alright and later met Ron and Hermione in the common room. He mostly ignored Ron and struck up an intelligent conversation with Hermione about diverse magical peoples and places in France. Apparently she liked the book he'd given her for Christmas. He also had to explain the fact that his family celebrated Yule based upon family tradition.

That got her interested in Yule and he had to further explain that only a few Magical families even celebrated Yule anymore. Ron chirped in that the Prewitts (his Mum's family) celebrated Yule to this day and Ravyn grudgingly accepted his add in without having something cynical to say to him. (It was on the tip of his tongue but then what Ron had added in was a valid comment and he couldn't fault him for that.)

He saw Kent across the Common Room and waved lightly and received a similar wave in return.

"You know him?" Hermione asked.

Ravyn nodded, "Our families know each other."

"Oh, he doesn't really seem like the sort of person you would be around." she added in. "He is quite rude."

"I think that might be an understatement." he said before Percy told them all to get to bed even as the older Prefects were forced to follow his example and send everyone to bed at nine in the evening. It was a respectable time for the younger few years but everyone else was getting sick of the idiotic Prefect.

0-O-0

The next afternoon Ravyn was in the library with Blaise after Snape assigned everyone an extra forty centimeters on their essays because his godson blew his potion up. Never mind the fact that no one sabotaged it, no. Snape insisted that his precious godson could do no wrong and assigned everyone else the extra length - he wasn't even going to make Draco do the same essay! It was completely unfair!

So, Blaise and Ravyn grumbled as they went to the library when Hermione and Ron came into the library with a thoroughly shocked look on their faces two hours later.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Did you know about the dog on the third floor?" she asked.

Ravyn shrugged, "I knew there were protection wards there, I just figured that Dumbledore was right to warn us. I've avoided the place, why?"

"There's a three headed dog in there."

Ravyn frowned, "A Cerberus? In Hogwarts?"

"You didn't know?"

He shook his head, "Like I said, I saw protection wards and as such avoided the place."

Hermione nodded, she couldn't fault his logic. "I talked to Hagrid and he said something about it being between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. Unfortunately, I have no idea who that is." she sighed as she sat down across the table.

Blaise came back to the table with a few books, "Hey Granger." he said good naturedly as he sat down at the table.

"Hey Zabini." she said in return.

"I thought you weren't going to work on the essay yet?" he asked.

"I wasn't, hey - you wouldn't happen to know who Nicolas Flamel is, would you?"

"The alchemist?"

"Alchemist?"

Blaise nodded, "Yeah came up with some sort of stone. He's in the history books."

"History books?"

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, oh and before I forget - Rave, good luck with the match on Thursday against Ravenclaw."

"Thanks." he said as Blaise began to pack up his things. "Going back so soon?"

"Yeah, I'm expecting my mum's letter tonight and if I'm lucky she'll tell me what she thought about the names she asked me to look up."

"Names?"

Blaise nodded, "She wanted Ancient Greek names, I think she'll go with Vanessa and Helene, she's a little vain like that." he mused as he shrugged and walked out of the library.

"So just who is Nicolas Flamel?" she asked as she turned to Ravyn.

"He's an Alchemist, like Blaise said. He created the Sorcerer's Stone." he said as he turned the page in a large tome in front of him. Two more paragraphs and he was done with this exhausting essay.

"The what?"

"Sorcerer's Stone, It's also called the Philosopher's Stone but it's the same meaning behind it so I call it the Sorcerer's Stone. Anyway, it can turn metal to gold and it secretes a liquid that gives the drinker immortality as long as they continue to drink it."

"Do you think that's what ... Fluffy... is guarding?"

Ravyn raised an eyebrow at the name Fluffy but he wasn't going to criticize Hagrid, "Maybe, but the wards are a little too weak for it to be real. I think it's a trap for someone whose been waiting for an opportunity like this."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, the wards were substantial earlier this year and now they're mediocre at best - it's not real." he concluded.

THE MATCH

AN: this was going to be the next chapter but the talk about Flamel ended up too short.

Ravyn and the rest of the Gryffindors were bundled up tightly, it was against the rules for some reason to use warming charms, as they waited for the Gryffindor team to be announced.

"Bloody Hell, I'll find the blasted snitch if only so I can go back inside." Ravyn muttered while he shivered. "Bet no one thinks about how bloody freezing it is up in the sky. No they just like to watch, never mind the fact that I could get hypothermia."

Fred and George grinned, it was something that every member of the Gryffindor Team had thought at one point or another.

"AND THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM, led by Captain Oliver Wood! Chasers: Angelina Johnson, Kate Spinnet and Katie Bell! Beaters: George and Fred Weasley! and finally... Seeker: Ravyn Parker!"

The crowd burst into applause, even some of the Slytherins that knew of the Parker family. It was nice.

The match was freezing.

Ravyn held onto his broomstick as he hovered high above the game. He had on his gloves, and was thankful that he could hold onto his broom well enough with his legs so he could blow warm air onto his fingers to get the feeling back into them again. From above, he could spot Fred and George doing their best (or worst) against the Ravenclaw Chasers.

It was then that he spotted the snitch ... right above Quirrell's black head.

He dove.

Later, people would equate Quirrell's scream with that of a Banshee, Severus would be using it as his Patronus Memory for the next year and a half and Ravyn would remember the look of terror coming across the possessed man's face.

It was brilliant, and it was a wonderfully quick catch of the snitch - two minutes and twenty-five seconds. Not too bad considering the fact that Ravyn's fingers were half numb.

The cheers were so loud Ravyn's ears were ringing while Madam Pomphrey insisted on giving every Quidditch Player a small dose of Pepper-up Potion.

Not that Ravyn was about to complain.

THEY WON!

"Party in the Common Room!" Fred and George yelled and the lot of them cheered loudly and trudged their way through the other Gryffindors to get to the locker room before cleaning up and making their way back to the COmmon Room where a large cake in the shape of a Lion appeared moments later.

An hour later everyone had had a piece of cake and things were beginning to calm down so Ravyn went upstairs and to bed before anyone could protest that the Seeker was missing.

Review! Please!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I'm really paranoid thanks to my former Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

o-0-O-0-o

Disclaimer - none of this is mine (except the plot) in any way, shape or form. I write to keep myself from doing schoolwork … but really, what sort of genius can't figure out that writing fan fiction is a lot more enjoyable than writing an essay or doing homework? Well, I used to, now I'm doing it to keep my sanity after working 12 hours and keeping my mind off of an evil late Midterm tomorrow (long story short, the prof missed a few days and didn't think it was right to test us over material we hadn't covered.)

o-0-O-0-o

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

o-0-O-0-o

Olivia: From Egg to Fire

o-0-O-0-o

It was Hermione's idea to start studying EARLY for exams, it was barely April for Merlin's sake! Both Blaise and Ravyn tried to tell the stubborn witch that they were at the top of their classes and wouldn't need to revise so much but the curly haired witch refused to listen to any of their pleas for sanity. Ron even agreed with them - but that didn't really say a lot because Hermione and Ron still weren't the best of friends.

Hermione had just appeared in the School Commons where Blaise and Ravyn were chatting with Susan Bones and Tracey Davis. She had given them the schedule (which _was_ rather ingenious but that's besides the point) and told them to meet her in the library Thursday after class as she knew that Ravyn had Quidditch practice on Wednesday and Monday nights.

She had then complained that she couldn't find "Ronald" anywhere, and then Ravyn suggested that she track down Seamus or Dean as Ron liked to hang out with them when Blaise and Ravyn were being "too studious".

She left and apparently found him as he was sitting across from Ravyn at the six person table that Thursday afternoon, the three boys were at one end while Hermione was at the other - completely surrounded by books and pieces of parchment.

They were going over their notes from the beginning of the year (well, really Ravyn and Blaise were passing notes while skimming over what they did have as notes) while Hermione was diligently taking notes about her notes ... mental.

Ron was sleeping with his eyes open and from the way he was drooling all over the sleeve of his robe, he was probably dreaming about food.

Hermione slammed her book shut, which woke Ron up and made Ravyn and Blaise throw their notes into their pockets to hide the evidence. "URGH!" she exclaimed and Ravyn looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright, Mione?"

"I can't concentrate!" she grumbled as she crossed her arms.

Ravyn nodded, "Want me to try to get a vision about what your scores will be?" he offered with a smirk on his face.

"That's cheating!" she hissed.

"How? All he'll be seeing is that you're the top of the class, just like you've been all year." Blaise said softly, trying to reassure his friend.

"You're sure?"

Blaise nodded and frowned, "What is Mr. Hagrid doing in here?" he wondered aloud as he saw the half giant walking among the shelves.

"Hagrid?" Ravyn asked and turned to see Hagrid walking out of the library. he stood up and went off in the direction that Hagrid had come from.

He picked up the books and brought them back to their table.

"Dragons?" Blaise said in awe as he looked through the books. "Wait, the trade is outlawed in Britain... Why would he need books about their care?"

"Good question." Ravyn said as he looked at the books with a look of trepidation on his face.

That night, the three Gryffindors and the single Slytherin walked out to Hagrid's hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Hagrid!" they exclaimed as he pulled them in.

Blaise looked around the house, it was rather Spartan, but it fit the half blood so he wasn't about to criticize the man. Not only that but it was BLOODY HOT! It was practically a sauna!

Ravyn immediately pulled off his cloak, he'd worn it as it was a little cold out and hadn't wanted to freeze in the walk to Hagrid's cabin. "Hagrid, I don't mean to sound mean or anything, but isn't a bit hot in here? Can't we open a window or something?"

Hagrid shook his head, he liked the small first years plenty. Parker was how he'd imagined Harry to be, kind and caring; Hermione was nice enough and always willing to come down for a chat - she'd first done so a few months earlier and they had talked about Fluffy. The young witch had explained it away by stating that she'd been chased by Peeves into the third floor and he hadn't a doubt that she wouldn't tell her friends about her endeavors. Zabini, well he was a wild card that Hagrid hadn't expected. The Slytherin was accepting of him in a way that didn't scream "barely tolerating" like other Slytherins, he even asked for more rock cakes when he and Parker visited him after Parker's Quidditch practice a few weeks earlier. Ron Weasley was another surprise, he seemed willing to please but also like he wanted to get out from his brothers's shadows. Oh well, he would learn.

Ron frowned as he looked at the fireplace, "Hagrid... is that what I think that is?" he asked as he looked in amazement at what looked to be a round stone.

Hagrid nodded proudly, "Yep."

"But- where did you get it?"

Ravyn frowned, "Hagrid... is that a ... a dragon egg?"

Hagrid smiled broadly, "Yes."

"How... Those are Class A Non-Tradeable goods!" Blaise exclaimed. "We're going to prison!" he said paling.

"Blaise, we are _not_ going to prison!" Ravyn insisted.

"My Mum is going to kill me! Forget that I'm her only son! She'll kill me and they will never find the body!" the Italian-British wizard exclaimed.

"Blaise! Shut up!" Ravyn exclaimed before he turned to Hagrid. "Where did you get it?"

"Won it last night in a poker game at the Hogs Head." Hagrid said. "Bloke was a little too ready to get his hands clean of it, let me tell you."

"And why shouldn't he be! Prison sentences here we come!" Blaise exclaimed as he stomped towards the door and then stomped back.

"Blaise, shut up!" Ravyn said as he walked over to his friend and shook him. "Calm down, no one is going to prison."

Blaise nodded and closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reinforcing his Occlumency shields while he was at it - not that anyone but Ravyn could tell as Occlumency was a tricky science.

"Hagrid?" Hermione asked as she looked at the egg in the fireplace. "That's REALLY a dragon egg?"

Hagrid nodded, "Yeah."

"Well... don't dragons... breathe _fire_?" she asked as she looked around the wooden house and the others paled as they realized where she was going with it even though Hagrid was too busy lovingly stroking the flames.

"Yes."

"And don't you live in a _wooden_ house?" she asked as she looked around her as though the house would burst into flames at any moment.

Hagrid didn't answer.

"Er... I think we need to leave before curfew guys." Ravyn suggested and Blaise all too willingly ran out the door, followed closely by Hermione and then Ron - who seemed a little reluctant to leave - and then finally Ravyn himself.

On their walk back to Hogwarts...

Ravyn and Blaise rejoiced in the cool night air.

"What are we going to do?" Blaise asked, turning to them.

Ravyn shook his head, "I don't know if we can do anything. Legal or not, it is Hagrid's and we can't make that sort of decision for him."

"Then what can we do! We're just kids!"

Ravyn shrugged, "We could make suggestions." he said as he and Blaise walked through the main doors, Hermione and Ron not far behind.

"And what sort of good will that do?" Ron asked, joining into the conversation. "You said yourself, we can't make that sort of decision for him."

Ravyn shook his head, "I don't know, but I'm a Parker and we don't give up so easily. I'll talk to Aunt Xi Wu tomorrow after Potions."

Blaise looked at him, "Better you than me, mate."

"Why her?" Hermione asked.

"It's simple, Hagrid's new... _pet_... has so much natural magic that it could interrupt the wards. We're having enough trouble with them as it is." he said simply before they said their goodbyes and the three Gryffindors went up while Blaise went down to the dungeons, each thinking about what had happened that night.

Read and Review!

Please!

R

e

v

i

e

w

!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I'm really paranoid thanks to my former Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

o-0-O-0-o

Disclaimer - none of this is mine (except the plot) in any way, shape or form. I write to keep myself from doing schoolwork … but really, what sort of genius can't figure out that writing fan fiction is a lot more enjoyable than writing an essay or doing homework? Well, I used to, now I'm doing it to keep my sanity after working 12 hours.

o-0-O-0-o

Twenty-six

o-0-O-0-o

Over the next few days, the four of them researched dragons - fortunately it wasn't so conspicuous when Ron suggested they pretend to be looking up multiple types of magical creatures. Ron was the one who got the dragon books, pretending he had gotten a letter from his brother Charlie who was a dragon tamer in Romania.

"Horntails... Care of... Oh this is useless!" Ron exclaimed as he closed the book, it was nearing curfew and the lot of them were growing frustrated.

Blaise closed his book, "As much as I abhor agreeing with the _idioto_ who gives a bad name to us decent purebloods... I believe he may be correct. We know nothing of use."

"Pureblood?" Hermione asked. "Am I the only one with the slightest amount of Muggle blood in me?"

Blaise frowned, "I don't know. I'm at least a 13th generation pureblood on both sides, my father was Italian and his line went back even further than that."

Ravyn shrugged, "Dad's family has been pure since the time of the Three Brothers, Mum's... she was at least tenth generation."

"What about you Ronald?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't really know, but my family's been pureblood for centuries."

Hermione frowned, "Aren't you worried about incest?"

Ravyn and Blaise looked at her as though her head had been cut off and yet she was still alive.

"What?" they demanded as one.

"Yes, aren't you?"

Ravyn frowned, "Hermione, just how many Pureblood families do you think are out there?"

"I don't know, a hundred?"

Blaise coughed, feeling a little sick. "What!"

"Well?" she asked, feeling a little pathetic by the reaction that she was getting from the lot of them.

"Hermione, let me put it this way, there is over ten million Pureblood families alone in the world and if the lot of us were all pure... I think you don't have to be so concerned."

"Why not?"

"Because only the Primary lines of the families are the ones that are expected to remain "pure"." Blaise explained, "For example, Ravyn and I would both be expected to marry pure if not ¾ magical. Ronald could marry whomsoever he wishes simply for the fact that he is not the oldest son."

Hermione looked between the two, "Really?"

Ravyn nodded, "Yeah, and my family isn't even so picky about the Pure thing. The Head of the Family could be potentially either me or my cousin Raphael so as long as one of us marries Pure we'll be alright."

Hermione visibly relaxed. "I guess I don't feel so bad now. But why do Purebloods not like Muggles?"

Ravyn and Blaise shared a look of slight annoyance, "Most of the Purebloods of the world were at one time open with those around them about their magic. It wasn't until they were persecuted for their heritage that the two sides began to have a rift. Besides, they are more annoyed when Muggleborns - who make up less than 5% of the entire population - decide that they know better than the ones who have lived in the wizarding world for centuries and want to make the world "a better place" by throwing their morals, religion and views down our throats. Face it Hermione, while there have been great muggle borns in the past - Heck, Bagnold even became Minister - you need to realize that change doesn't happen overnight. Everything takes time, especially when the wizarding world is wary of change after Voldemort's regime tore everything apart."

Hermione looked between the two of them, "Really?"

As one, they nodded.

"So, let's go back to the books and leave this mumbo-jumbo in the past. We really don't need to talk politics after everything that had happened." Ravyn said, obviously changing the subject but it was something that they needed done.

Hermione nodded her agreement, "What can we do about this… er, situation?"

"We need to find someone who has enough clout with the Ministry to get IT out of the way and to make sure that _we_ are not harmed while it happens." Blaise noted in a voice barely above a whisper before he turned to look at Ravyn. "Someone with a lot of clout."

Ravyn looked at him, "Blaise, _no_." he whispered angrily back.

"Why not?" he demanded, still only whispering as they knew Madam Pince wouldn't hesitate to throw them out of the library.

"Because."

"That is not an excuse."

"Yes it is, especially if what you're implying turns out to be true. I can't use IT as an excuse to use up valued family favors. Why can't you?"

"Because I am only my mother's heir. She expects me to be the Black Widower to her Black Widow. She's far from unintelligent and she knows that as one so young I cannot be expected to cultivate her carefully planted seed."

"In other words, you have no influence of your own in the ministry and as the youngest accredited warder in Britain I do?"

Blaise nodded, "Now you're getting it!"

"No."

"But-"

"Blaise, I can't. They are not my favors to use."

"Well, don't you know ANYONE that can help us?"

Ravyn thought about it, "Xi Wu."

"What?"

"Xi Wu! I've got to go!" he said speaking normally as he grabbed his book bag and all but ran out of the library.

Ravyn ran out the library, speeding past Professor Snape only yelling, "Xi Wu needs my help!"

Severus just shook his head and took five points from Gryffindor for yelling at a Professor before he continued on his way to the first floor unused classroom that he was using for potions that couldn't be brewed in a dungeon environment. They were powerful restoratives that Dumbledore needed for the foolish students who tried to go up against the Cerberus on the third floor.

"Idiots." he muttered under his breath as he entered the classroom where four size 11 Cauldrons were bubbling merrily.

Xi Wu saw Ravyn running towards her, she had on a lovely white outfit as it was a bit warm for someone who'd spent the majority of her winter in Northern Canada - not for wards but for an inspection that the Canadian Ministry had requested she do. The joys of being a magic seer. As it was nearing sunset and she had a white wool knee length coat and soft charmed white suede gloves, altogether she was quite comfortable.

"Xi Wu!" Ravyn called out as he approached her and bowed lightly, panting even though he wore his fur-lined black cloak.

"Ravyn."

"Need… help." he gasped out.

She looked at him curiously, "Help with what?"

"IT."

Xi Wu could hear the capital letters in what he was saying, "Is this about the ward fluctuation near the forest?" she asked, thinking about how for the last week or so the magic in that area had been fluctuating even more so with the Care of Magical Creatures Class studying Unicorns.

Ravyn nodded, "Yeah."

She nodded, "Alright, let us talk." she said and Ravyn proceeded to tell her everything he knew about the Dragon Egg - promptly informing her that the Egg had yet to hatch, although he and everyone else who knew about it thought it might hatch at any time.

"That is disturbing. Do you know what type…" she asked before Severus Snape saw them through the window where he was brewing his potions. The windows were in the courtyard and were elegant arches with old, slightly warped, glass.

He came outside. "Ms. Chan, Mr. Parker."

"Professor."

"Mr. Snape."

Severus looked between them, "We have rules for a reason. I will not take points from Gryffindor - but I will have to assign detention."

Ravyn and Xi Wu nodded as the woman left the two of them to their thoughts. "I'll do a bit more research. Hopefully I will be able to help you."

Ravyn nodded, smiling. "Thanks Xi Wu." he said before Snape grabbed his upper arm and all but dragged him up to Gryffindor Tower.

"You will receive the owl soon. Do not count on Professor McGonagall to be able to get you out of it."

Ravyn nodded, "Yes sir, I am sorry Sir."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I'm really paranoid thanks to my former Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

o-0-O-0-o

Disclaimer - none of this is mine (except the plot) in any way, shape or form. I write to keep myself from doing schoolwork … but really, what sort of genius can't figure out that writing fan fiction is a lot more enjoyable than writing an essay or doing homework? Save me from drafting an Exclusivity Contract!

o-0-O-0-o

Twenty-seven

o-0-O-0-o

Ravyn wanted to kill Snape.

Oh yeah, that sounded healthy! NOT!

The man had seemed WAY too happy when he announced that Ravyn would be serving detention in the Forbidden Forest that next day when he went to the hospital wing for his now weekly potion. While it was true that Severus had enjoyed the challenge of designing a potion that would assist the pre-teen, it was also true that he'd enjoyed the split-second look of panic that had gone across the teen's face when they announced where he would be serving detention.

So here he was, with Percy Weasley - who was apparently present because Snape caught him doing inappropriate things with a certain Penelope Clearwater - and a Conner Aubrey - a Ravenclaw who was present for "the inappropriate use of transfigured objects" - the lot of them were just plain miserable and it wasn't hard to understand why.

0-O-0

Now they were approaching the small-ish house of Rubeus Hagrid, the Game Keeper of Hogwarts who was moaning about his dragon. About how Xi Wu Chan had taken away the barely hatched Norwegian Ridgeback that Hagrid had named Olivia as soon as Xi Wu told him that it was a girl.

The forest looked cold and intimidating to the lot of them and even Percy Weasley (who had been praised by his brothers for doing something "so upstanding of the family name!" all day) looked nervous as they began to enter the forest.

Ravyn looked around him, he knew that the forest was lightly included in the wards around Hogwarts and it was for that reason that Hunter was at the castle with Xi Wu. The man had taught Ravyn everything either of them now knew about magical creatures. It was brilliant.

The trees were old, thick and gnarled in their age and seemed to reverberate the mystical nature of magic at it's source. It was pure, it was untainted, it was power.

"Sorry lot these are, here Hagrid." Filch said as he led the teens and seer over to the burly half-giant.

Conner looked like he was ready to go to war, and in a way he was, they had no idea what was in that forest. He really wished he hadn't found that damn spell. How was he supposed to know that it turned chairs into -

"Yeah, I suppose." Hagrid said.

Filch glared at him, "Oh, you're still not going on about that bloody dragon are ye!" he demanded.

"Olivia is in Romania, Hagrid, She's safe there." Ravyn interjected into the conversation.

"But what if she don't like Romania? She's only a baby after all!" Hagrid protested.

Ravyn shook his head.

"Oh pull yourself together man! You're going into the Forest after all!"

Conner and Percy squared their shoulders when they heard that, both had suspected - even if Ravyn knew - where the detention was going to take place but until now they hadn't had any real confirmation.

Hagrid nodded and picked up his crossbow and lantern, "Fine, come on then!" he called out and the three of them followed Hagrid into the forest.

Not one of them was stupid enough to complain.

Ravyn walked into the forest, the entire place had some sort of eerie aura about it, and the odd part of it was that he couldn't see the aura.

The trees and their leaves loomed overhead, like hawks circling their prey right before they dived down for the kill.

It sent a shiver down his back.

Percy wisely kept his mouth shut when he discovered just where they were going to be going for their detention. It honestly didn't seem too bad, he was with a third year and a first year - Parker, a friend of Ron's. The Ravenclaw Percy didn't know, but he wasn't very surprised, he only knew a few Ravens and they were all in his own year.

He walked in the dimly lit path, finally getting sick of tripping and asking Mr. Hagrid for permission to use the Parum Sol Orbis charm that made a small ball of light that had just enough power to light the trail.

Conner said that he should have thought of it.

Ravyn scoffed and called them both idiots.

"Why?"

Ravyn's eyes almost glowed as he looked around them, "Most beings in the forest would identify one light as Hagrid but to see two is for them to think that there is an unknown human with unknown intentions in this forest. They will come after us with everything that they have."

Percy gulped.

"Unless we split up." Hagrid said as he stood up from where he'd been leaning down on the forest floor.

"Why would we have to split up?" Conner asked as he looked apprehensively into the forest around them.

"Zactly as Parker said, 'sides, we need to find the Unicorn."

"Unicorn?" all three boys asked Hagrid.

Hagrid nodded and lifted up his hand so they could see a translucent liquid clinging to his fingers, "That's Unicorn Blood. Something's been hunting 'em an' it's our job to make sure that we can find the one that's hurt and help it."

Ravyn nodded, that made sense.

"Now, Mr. Aubrey will be with me an' Mr. Weasley an Parker will go in the other direction lookin' for the Unicorn."

Ravyn nodded, determined, and a few minutes later he and Percy were walking on a thin trail that led through the forest - using the Parum Sol Orbis Charm.

"Ron doesn't really seem to like you much." he commented as he jumped over a gnarled tree root that was sticking up out of the ground.

"What?"

"Yeah, poor bloke. He's got more brothers than I could ever wish for and I know that family doesn't always get along - heck if my family does - but I dunno, something about you Percy." he said as he ducked under a tree branch that swung back to hit Percy in the face.

"What?"

"Well, the lot of you. You're family. You even act like Bill."

"What?" Percy asked, he'd never heard of that one before.

Ravyn nodded, "Yeah, he's a sucker for a good ward and you're a sucker for a good rule. You both have your passions, you just like rules and regulations for some reason."

Percy's eyebrow went up, not many understood him as well as this first year.

Ravyn continued, "You like when things are in order. Probably because you're close to the middle child, and you try to help your family by being the one that does what is expected of him. I can tell that your mum has her hands full with Fred and George."

Percy nodded, "That's true enough. I believe that rules were meant to be followed, that they are there to help people. Instead, my brothers believe that I'm some sort of tight-wad, who would rather sell out his own family than disobey a rule. I can swear it to you now that if it came between family and a law - I'd choose family."

Ravyn nodded approvingly, "Well Weasley, I think I might have to agree with you there." he said before he saw something white out of the corner of his eye.

"The Unicorn!" Percy whispered in slight awe as he saw the poor creature. It was evidently hurt as it was lying on its side and they could see it's labored breathing. Then they saw…. It.

It was leaning over the Unicorn's neck.

Pain exploded inside Ravyn's head, Horcrux a voice whispered - inspiring actions that were years in the making.

"HEY!" Ravyn yelled as he tore out his wand from his pocket and threw a spell at the … thing.

"Expello Malum!" he yelled, using a spell that had only been written about in fragmented texts.

A dark purple, blue and black light hit the creature and threw it for nearly a 1/2 of a kilometer before Ravyn sank to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Parker!" Percy called out as he threw red sparks into the air and ran over to the first year. "Of all of the fool-hardy things to do!"

Ravyn looked up at Percy, the four Percys that glared back at him with worried eyes just made him dizzier and nauseous. "Stop moving."

Percy frowned, "What?"

"Stop!" he cried out and there was rustling in the bushes before Percy had his wand pointing at the chest of a… centaur.

It was handsome, for a male centaur, with black hair and black eyes - he was tanned in a rich tone and the horse half of him looked similar to a black Fresian.

"It is not safe for you, son of Parker." the centaur said as he looked down at Ravyn. "What you did only delayed the evil that will touch you."

Ravyn glared at the centaur.

"You and I both know of what I speak. Mars is burning bright. Be on your guard and remember, you have two parents and both lines will affect your future - no matter how hard you try to deny it."

It was only then that Hagrid came bursting through the bushes to find Percy Weasley guarding an exhausted Parker.

Fortunately, Hagrid seemed to realize that a good night's rest would be just what Parker needed.

He fell asleep on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room and was awoken by a seventh year who woke early to study for a test the next morning.

He knew one thing, the war would affect him - not matter how much he wanted to deny it.

Read and Review!

I'm giving you two updates in two days! This has got to be a record for me or something!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I'm really paranoid thanks to my former Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

o-0-O-0-o

Disclaimer - none of this is mine (except the plot) in any way, shape or form. I write to keep myself from doing schoolwork … but really, what sort of genius can't figure out that writing fan fiction is a lot more enjoyable than writing an essay or doing homework? Or trying to avoid going to class for as long as possible. Wait, don't answer that.

Twenty-eight

o-0-O-0-o

The Defenses of the Stone

Over the next few weeks, Ravyn tried - and failed - several times to force a vision of what was to come. Needless to say, that while he had excellent control over seeing the magic around him - he couldn't SEE whenever he wanted to. And it was annoying the hell out of him.

He groaned over a worksheet that Hermione had made for him to help him study for their History of Magic exam - which was in a week's time.

Hermione looked at him, "Are you alright Ravyn?"

He shook his head, and then nodded.

"Are you mate?" Ron asked as Blaise looked at him with a sort of vague curiosity that only Slytherins seemed to be able to master.

"I don't know. I can't SEE anything!" he snarled as he glared at the worksheet, wanting nothing more than to crumble it up and burn it. "Every time I try to force something my blasted headache just gets worse!"

"And you haven't been studying!" Hermione gasped, scandalized as she thought about all of the hard work she'd put in and how she thought that they were all on the same page concerning their studying habits for their end of term exams.

Ravyn shrugged, he really didn't care and knew that he'd been pushing his luck ever since he'd gotten out of the forest after they found the dead unicorn. He wasn't about to tell Ron or Hermione as they would assume the worst and he didn't want that. Blaise was the only one of their quartet that seemed to understand even the slightest about what he wanted to achieve - of course, they were both raised Pure and in the old ways so it was understandable to a certain extent.

"I thought that one couldn't force the Sight." Blaise said quizzically from where he sat to the right of Ravyn. Blaise understood Hermione's desire to do well but the last hour he'd spent trying to come up with phrases out of the first letter of each sentence on the page. So far he'd gotten Y-O-U-R-M-O-T-H-E-R-M-AT-E-D-W-I-T-H-A-F-E-E.

"You can't… I've just been trying." he muttered angrily.

"And why have you?"

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"Because nothing else seems to be working!" he snapped and walked out of the library barely pausing to apologize to Madam Pince for his uproar - the last thing he needed was to be banned from the library.

He went to the second floor where the moving ward was, he wanted to loose his focus on school and nothing would work better than a good mysterious ward. Xi Wu met him there, on a stroll and a break from the constant ward watching.

"Xi Wu." he said bowing slightly.

"Ravyn, how are you?"

"Well enough, I suppose." he muttered as he stood and leaned against the wall, with his back to the ward.

"Something is wrong, little Raven. What is it?" she asked as she looked at him with sympathetic eyes, she knew her nephew.

He shook his head, "Auntie… I've been trying force my Sight."

"What? Ravyn." she admonished.

"I know… I just… you know?"

She nodded, understanding what he was trying to say. "Ravyn, not even the most powerful of Seers can force their sight. You are not an exception to the rule."

"I just feel like something is coming and I can't stop it!"

"You are too accustomed to controlling your environment. Now you have to let your environment control you - to a certain extent."

He sighed, "But that still doesn't mean that I have to like it." he said as he lightly hugged her. "Thanks."

"May the Goddess watch over you always." she said with a smile. Xi Wu was one of (apparently many) that believed that the supreme power in the universe was female. When asked why she merely stated "Only a fellow woman could hold a grudge this long."

"And you." he said before he got a flash - Fluffy. He'd never seen the dog before, a personal interest of self as he had no desire to get himself eaten or bitten in half. "I've got to go!"

Xi Wu just smiled, as he ran off, and wished that all Parkers were as open to emotions and the outer processes of the world as Rave. She would have her own Parker yet! Besides, her plan to make sure that she and Riley have a "meeting" at Moonlite (a restaurant in Hogsmede that catered to the wealthy) that Hunter would "forget" to come to was already in the makings. She'd made reservations for the week after the school year got out. Which was in three weeks time.

"Fluffy!" Ravyn called out as he entered the common room to find that Blaise was actually in the Lion's Den. He'd often come with Ravyn but before now had avoided coming when Ravyn was absent. Apparently, the Outcast of Slytherin hadn't wanted to go back to his common room quite yet. Besides, there were a few other Slytherins here so he wasn't the only one with friends/relatives/"good" friends in Gryffindor.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I saw the dog!"

"You've been to the Third Floor." she said accusingly.

"No! I will! But not yet!"

"A Vision?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A Sighting." he corrected. "Let's study, shall we?"

Ron looked at him as though he'd grown an extra head, he'd only just gotten comfortable next to the fireplace!

* * *

A week later,

Hermione's fears were known as they took their exams.

"You know, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." she said to her friends as they threw their History of Magic books into their trunks. At Hermione's insistence, the two boys had already begun packing. They had all of their winter clothes into their trunks - neatly folded and they were now putting their books in their trunks as they finished and took each exam. Ron had already packed nearly all of his school supplies (as Ravyn had such a good memory that he could always ask him any last-minute questions) and just had a couple of more things to put away.

They had Quirrell's DADA exam last this afternoon.

"Speak for yourself." Ron said as he looked at Hermione and Ravyn.

"Seriously, not so bad. Thanks to Hermione's insistence that we started studying a MONTH ago." Ravyn joked. He was no longer trying to force the sight and was more relaxed because of it. Plus, his headache was gone and his potion intake was cut by seventy-five percent from what he'd been taking at the beginning of the school year. Not that Snape was letting on about how much less potion he was having to brew. Apparently the process was difficult enough no matter what the amount.

"How did Blaise do?"

"Dunno, he has his exam right now. He said that he'd meet us later. After our DADA exam." Ravyn explained.

Hermione nodded, "Alright then. Anything you want to go over for that one?"

Ron and Ravyn shook their heads even as Ravyn looked at his textbook for DADA before putting it and all of his notes for it in his trunk. "I'm good. If I study anymore I know that I'll blank out. It happened to me once when my cousins Tutor decided that he wanted to know if a home-schooled kid with no formal teaching could withstand an exam."

"You failed?"

Ravyn nodded, "Yeah, but when Riley gave me the test to do again the next day - I didn't miss a single question."

Hermione conceded his point and went to put her own things away. She knew that she would pass - spectacularly if her friends were anything to judge by.

Four PM - Hogwarts' lawn.

The four stretched out in the sun - completely packed except for their clothing that they weren't wearing or having washed or that they still desired to wear for the five days after the exams were finished before they went home.

"I am so glad that's over! I'm going to spend my summer studying these wonderful wards!" Ravyn exclaimed happily as he looked around Hogwarts with glowing blue eyes that looked the same shade as the cloudless sky above them.

Then and only then was he hit.

Flash

'_You win, Rubeus Hagrid.' a cloaked figure said as he pushed the rare dragon egg across the dimly lit table in the Hogs Head. _

'_Mighty Obliged.'_

'_Are you sure you will be able to care for such a … delicate creature?'_

_Hagrid nodded drunkenly, 'After Fluffy… Just play him a bit of music…'_

Flash

'_It is done my master. The Unicorn is dead.'_

'_It will only sustain me for a little while, Quirrell. I must have that stone!'_

Flash

_Tonight._

Flash

_Ravyn, crumpled on the floor in a stone room surrounded by flame - his hands bloody from the minor cuts that crossed them, his breathing shallow. Unconscious._

_Blaise - bloody and trapped on the other side of the fire, forced to watch._

_Hermione holding an unconscious Ron as she dragged him to the broom and up the shaft._

_Dumbledore , looking older than he had for some time, as he sat in front of FOUR very cross Parkers and one Parker-ette - Catharine Sard._ _A woman with blonde hair cut to her shoulders that fanned out and away from her face in a soft wave, a slightly long elegant nose and grey eyes hidden behind tortoise framed glasses._

End Flashes.

"It's going to be tonight!" he realized.

"What is?"

"The Dark Lord is going to go after the Stone!"

"So? You said it was fake!" Ron protested.

"But what if he realizes it? Hogwarts could be destroyed!" Ravyn argued.

Blaise paled, he knew of the power of the Dark Lord. Damned if he didn't. "Then tell! Tell a teacher! They have to know about your…" he said before he spotted the guilty look on his face. "They don't know?"

Ravyn shook his head, "I've been told by some of the best Seers in the world that my gift is a curse. That I bring death." he admitted in a small voice, clearly expecting Blaise to run but still apprehensive about what Ron and Hermione would do.

"So?" Blaise demanded. "What do they know? You were born at the end of a war and we all know that the war never officially ended. There are still Death Eaters out there."

"You won't leave?"

Blaise shook his head, "I had the chance months ago. Besides, you're a Parker. I'd be mad to loose your friendship. Even if you aren't the Scion."

Ron smiled, "What he said."

"Thrice." Hermione affirmed.

"When do we do this then?"

"Tonight."

The Defenses of the Stone

They managed to sneak out of their common rooms easily enough, even if Blaise was worried about Snape finding out. But they still ventured on. They had a stone to save.

They got to the third floor.

"There's a trapdoor, Fluffy's guarding it." Hermione whispered.

"How do we get past a Cerebrus?"

"We don't, we let it fall asleep." Ravyn said as he unveiled a wooden box and used his magic to carve in runes to make a music ward. If the box was ever opened, music would play. It had originally been meant as an alarm against intruders when they opened a door but in the early 20th century music boxes became popular and the ward was altered thusly.

Brahm's Lullaby.

"A music box." Hermione breathed as the box opened near the door and the dog fell asleep moments later. "How long will it last?"

Ravyn shrugged, "As long as the box is open, I guess. I've never used the ward like this before." he said before the four of them went over to the trapdoor, opened it and jumped down.

They landed on something soft.

"Good thing this was here." Ron said as he lightly bounced on the plant.

Ravyn felt something wrap around his legs and began struggling before he realized just what it was. Devil's Snare.

"We don't have time for this! Parum Sol Orbis!" Ravyn exclaimed and the plant skived away from the four of them, dropping them five feet onto the floor below.

"Ow!"

"Is everyone alright?" Blaise asked even as the ball of light remained near them.

Ravyn and Hermione nodded.

"Good work with the spell Parker." Blaise complimented.

"Thanks."

"Let's keep going." Hermione suggested. "This is Devil's Snare and too much light could seriously harm it."

Ron didn't look too worried but still was the first one into the next chamber.

"Do you hear that?"

Blaise nodded, "Sounds like birds."

They walked into the room.

"Not birds…" Ravyn muttered as he looked around the room.

"Keys!" Blaise realized.

Ravyn nodded, "And one door." he said as he glanced at it and saw the ward used to lock it. Seriously, did this entire task have to be protected by magic? "And a ward." he said with a slow smile that actually quite frightened his friends.

Blaise rolled his eyes and jumped on the broom in the center of the room. He might not be a true seeker but he still wasn't half bad and his flying skills were proof that dedication sometimes won over natural talent. Some things could be learned rather than self taught or honed by outside instructors and means.

He was quick to capture it and the two of them unlocked the door before a giant club very narrowly missed their heads.

"Duck!"

"A troll!" Ron growled out as they rolled. "Whose insane idea was it to keep a troll in the school!"

"Ron! Think back to Halloween!"

"You got yourself sent to the hospital wing!"

"No, what we learned that day. Get the club!"

Ron nodded, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

In a classic sort of way, the Troll knocked itself out. Ravyn quickly erected a ward around it that would allow them safe passage back through - even if it had a six hour time limit but it was the only one that Ravyn could make in such short amount of time and with such short notice.

Next came the chess game.

Ron and Blaise were in their element.

They switched every other move - which made certain that they hadn't had a set strategy against the giant chessmen.

Ron nodded at Blaise when it came Blaise's turn to call out the next move. Even Blaise could see that the only way they were going to be able to win would be if Ron was sacrificed. Hermione would then be free to checkmate the King. Ravyn had been protecting their King the entire time when Ron castled the rook (Ravyn) with the King.

"Knight to E-3." Blaise called out with a little dread as he didn't want to see his … friend … harmed.

Ron was knocked out when the Queen got to him.

"Hermione! You're in check! Checkmate the King so we can end this!" Blaise demanded of the girl.

She nodded and resolutely checkmated the King.

They then checked on Ron.

"Good thing he's got a hard head." Blaise muttered. "He's just been knocked out."

"We have to go on. Hermione, you stay here with Ron. Go and get help. We'll keep going."

Hermione nodded as Blaise and Ravyn walked past the chessmen and through the door.

They went through a small antechamber that looked as though a bomb hit it and Ravyn quickly crossed the next threshold only for flames to POOF into existence behind him. Preventing Blaise from joining him.

It was just like in his vision.

Sometimes, Fate could be avoided. Sometimes, she slapped you in the face.

Such a …

Review!

I'm on a roll here!

Oh, and I figured out that I'm not going to be writing a conventional sequel to this. Sorry if anyone is disappointed but this one is just taking so long to write! I will, however, be writing mini-sequels - Yes Plural - about his remaining years in Hogwarts and beyond. Although, maybe only to when he's 21 or so. The chapters will be like 20 pages long (in Word) as I'm going to fill them to the brim.

If you have any requests... girl trouble, TriWizard, Revealing who he is to the world... etc. Let me know!

PS - I've already planned on how "Uncle Moony" will find out.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I'm really paranoid thanks to my former Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

o-0-O-0-o

Disclaimer - none of this is mine (except the plot) in any way, shape or form. I write to keep myself from doing schoolwork … but really, what sort of genius can't figure out that writing fan fiction is a lot more enjoyable than writing an essay or doing homework? Well, I used to, now I'm doing it to keep my sanity after working 12 hours.

o-0-O-0-o

Twenty-nine

o-0-O-0-o

Fight with Voldemort

o-0-O-0-o

Ravyn walked further into the room. He'd been hit with the realization that Blaise couldn't hear him when he'd yelled for Blaise to go back. They'd tried to mime to each other without success.

It sucked.

It was Quirrell.

"Ahh Mr. Parker. I'd wondered if anyone would realize what I was up to."

Ravyn glared at him, "How could I not? You destroyed so many wards in your way. Master Chang is trying to sort out what is recent and what you've been destroying for months."

"So confident? You realize that this is and always has been my plan? Sacrifices must be made for onto the route of greatness one does travel."

Ravyn frowned, "Whatever! You're nuttier than a fruitcake!" he said and pulled out his wand. "Efflo! Noceo!"

The ground exploded in front of Quirrell and the second spell was only just dodged by the deranged lunatic.

"So you've learned a few spells! Let's see how you fare against nonverbal!" Quirrell yelled as fire drew around all of them.

Ravyn looked over to Blaise. This was getting WAY too close to his vision. He wouldn't allow it to happen. That he vowed not only to himself but to every higher being he ever thought to pay homage to.

"Why don't you just give up, make it easier on me and my lord?" Quirrell asked him with a snarl, clearly thinking that the Parker Child in front of him was not worth what they were about to do. That he was not worth the two words that would end the child's life once and for all.

"Never!" Ravyn snarled, his eyes deep green - a little sign that anyone who knew the Parker family would take note of but as Quirrell and Riddle were too stupid to even think about paying attention to minute details that might foretell the outcome of this duel…

Quirrell laughed, "Torqueo!"

Ravyn's eyes widened as it hit him, little cuts appeared all over his body and then … salt. He groaned and his eyes watered in the pain but he refused to let out any sort of noise, he would not give Quirrell that satisfaction.

"You see, Parker. Some spells don't have to be illegal if no one remembers them. Morsus!"

He nearly closed his eyes as the pain grew tenfold.

"Reproba Ictus!"

He gasped as it felt as though he'd been run through with a broadsword. The pain was instanteous, abrupt and then to feel as though the invisible sword twisted in his gullet… he bit the inside of his lip to keep from screaming.

"Still nothing? It seems I will have to do something more…. Nefus Oris!"

He saw his family dead at his feet, and that was when he growled. His eyes flashed to Lily Green and he stood his ground. Quirrell was dead, no one did something like this to a Potter and got away with it.

For the first time in four years he was Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter, and Quirrell was deader than carrion.

"Penitus Peona!" he growled out.

"Aufero!" Quirrell yelled as his wand was thrown out of his grasp to the other side of the room to the base of the stairs.

He called it back to his hand, the Power the Dark Lord knows Not was about to kick Riddle's Ass.

They dueled for the next half an hour, neither willing to give in and Ravyn too pissed to let himself give into his own exhaustion. He stole energy from Blaise, who promptly sank to the floor in exhaustion.

He lost his wand again and that was when he realized that there was more than one way to skin a cat.

He jumped. He would just have to defeat Quirrell the old fashioned way. After all, every man had a rather sensitive area between his legs.

Kicking was just so much fun.

"Parker…"

Ravyn jumped back and looked around the room for the voice. "Who's there!"

"Did you really think you could defeat me? Not even your cousin could and he was the prophesized one." the voice spoke again.

"My cousin?" Ravyn frowned, and that was when he realized just who the voice was referring to. His "Cousin" Harry James Potter - himself.

"You know who I am referring to. Even as a babe I knew that if I didn't deal with him then it would have meant the end of me. Fortunately, some of my more faithful followers were able to finish the job I began. They will be rewarded."

Ravyn shook his head, "Show yourself!"

"But I am already here."

Quirrell stood weakly and almost as though it were against his very will, before the man turned his back to him and the voice became stronger as the turban disappeared.

It was Voldemort, in all of his possessing glory.

"Dark Lord, I presume?"

"Correct, now let's see how long you last against me. Your Aunt managed less than a minute. Your Uncle surprised me, quite the transfiguration expert he was. Nearly a full three minutes. Better than most wizards have ever fared against me."

Ravyn just barely held it in, the man was talking about his parents so callously… "Skullblakas!" he yelled angrily and a flame dragon of fyre appeared out of his wand and attacked. (1)

Voldemort waved it away with nothing more than a casual wave to his hand. "Arrogance, from an eleven year old." he scoffed.

"You're dead. You made a mistake, Voldy, going after my family." Ravyn declared and tackled Quirrell through the mirror. "Guess you'll never get the stone now."

"NO!" Voldemort cried out and Ravyn jumped off of the man and went to leave when Voldemort removed himself from Quirrell's body and seemed to pass right through him.

"RAVYN!" Blaise screamed from the other side of the firey gate.

It was pain.

There was black.

Dumbledore was so screwed.

TWO DAYS LATER

Three Parkers met at Three Broomsticks. River had on his Unspeakable Robes - which immediately gave people reason to give him a wide berth - and looked angry/upset.

He immediately saw Riley over at the bar, clearly waiting for him and apparently Ricardo to arrive, drinking a butterbeer. He held one out to his brother.

"Don't trust me with alcohol?"

"I don't trust myself. Riv… I want to kill something and at the moment I'm not very picky." Riley growled.

River shook his head, Black was a Parker without the name… well, he had the name but… Anyway. "When are we going to meet with the Headmaster?"

Riley nodded his head to the floo. "As soon as Ricardo gets his ass here."

"International?"

"They made stops."

"THEY?"

"Fall of the Diamond. Kid was right."

"He's always right." Riley stated as he took a sip of his butterbeer. "Any idea?"

"Not really, Ric told me that Ravyn asked about a black aura a few months back but I didn't think about it." River said as he shook his head. "I should have paid more attention but Raphael was starting to get into trouble at Durmstrang and I thought that if it was anything serious then you would at least be informed rather than waiting until we were all waiting for news about whether or not he'd make it through the night."

"He's a mix of his heritage."

"In the best and worst ways." River agreed.

"I'll not take offense to that." Riley said as Ricardo came through the fire gently holding the hand of a delicate woman who looked thin but not skinny, with porcelain skin that contrasted against Ric's tanned skin. She was wearing a nice light grey pantsuit - obviously linen as Spain was quite warm this time of year (and she taught Potions, not that they knew, but it wasn't practical to wear heavy clothing around cauldrons) - had glasses and large grey eyes hidden behind them. Overall, she was pleasant to look at but not overly beautiful. Otherwise, Ric would have already been married to her by now. No offense meant to her in any way. But Ric was still one not to notice that he cared for someone until they were injured, bloody and broken at his feet. Then he got his head out of his posterior and jumped to action.

"Ric! And just who is this lovely diamond?" Riley asked as they met halfway to the door.

"Catharine meet my brothers - Riley and River."

"Enchante." Riley said with a devious grin as he held her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles.

Catharine, who'd never had the mis… er - fortune to meet Riley, blushed as he let go of her hand.

River simply smiled, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Yours too." Catharine said with a relieved smile. "I was rather surprised with Ric asked me to accompany him here but when he received the notice we were in a rather heated discussion."

The two brothers smirked at each other.

"And it was a bit more convenient to travel with me as I have an undisclosed pass to international floo. My father is the British Magical Ambassador to Portugal." she explained. "He was rather disappointed when I decided to teach rather than follow his footsteps into politics."

"No explanation necessary." River said, although he now realized why her last name had sounded familiar. With a brother in Spain, he'd kept an eye on that part of the world out of sheer determination not to see another sibling get hurt by something that could have been prevented.

"Shall we?" Riley asked from the doorway. "Xi Wu is waiting at the gate to let us in and she's been … disagreeable … lately."

"You mean you still haven't asked her out?" River asked in a amazement.

"What… She's too good for the likes of me! What would she want with a bloke like me anyway." Riley protested.

River and Ricardo shook their heads, they knew what it was like to feel like you were beneath that which you desired most. It took Ricardo nearly three months to get up the courage to ask Catharine if she would like to get some café au lait some time on the weekend. It didn't help that Ric was her boss, in a way and that he hadn't thought it appropriate to be anything more than friends with a coworker. Luck would have it, he asked her out at the fall of the diamond - April 30th to be exact.

They went up to the castle and Riley saw how worried Xi Wu was.

"Xi Wu?"

"Yes, Riley?"

"Would you like to join us? I know you're just as worried for Ravyn as we are."

She smiled gratefully and Riley's heart flip-flopped as it did every time she smiled at him.

'He's got it bad.' River thought with a mental smirk as they went up to the castle and to the hospital wing.

"Trolls, Giant Dogs and Chessmen! What else are they going to keep in this bloody castle!" Madam Pomphrey groused as she tutted about the infirmary before she saw her visitors. "Ah, Misters Parker, Miss Chang and Miss…"

"Sard, Catharin Sard." she said with a small smile.

"Miss Sard, Pleasure to meet you. Am I to assume you are here for Mr. Parker?" she said with a smile as to how united one family could be. Of course, it helped when they were so close.

The men nodded as one.

She smiled again and showed them to a curtained off portion of the main wing.

"He is not in the room?" Xi Wu asked curiously.

Poppy Pomphrey shook her head, "No, he hasn't realized it but the lad has started to become accustomed to Hogwart's Magic. Severus's theory is that the lad will no longer need the Potion except in emergencies this time next year."

Riley gave a relieved grin, that had been his worry about Hogwarts in the first place. Well, one of them.

"He looks so small." Ric said as he looked at his nephew who lay unconscious on the bed.

"As though it were only yesterday." River said with a grin as he walked over to his nephew's side and brushed a stray hair off of his forehead.

River frowned when he saw the cuts on his nephew's hands and looked over at his brothers. They each began to wear identical looks of consternation while the two women rolled their eyes.

They nodded slightly and walked out of the hospital wing while the two women opted to stay behind and talk and … just to be there if Ravyn woke up.

The Parker Men decided not to go directly to Dumbledore as they all knew that the old wizard might face the business ends of their wands if they went while they were angry. No, it was best to be calm and collected when they approached the old man.

TWO HOURS LATER

Albus Dumbledore was not a man who took to being intimidated well. However, like most persons, he was able to bear through it. He felt older than he had in a long time. Had he really been so foolish in his attempt to finish a war that he disillusioned himself from the comings and goings within his own school?

The truth - yes.

He'd allowed himself to forget that children were the future and to protect them was to ensure their continued existence.

He bowed his head in shame after the Parkers left. He truly wouldn't blame them if they pulled Ravyn from the school, he wouldn't blame them one bit.

He only hoped that this old man could learn a few new tricks. For all of their sakes.

Now, if only he could remember what happened to his lemon drops….

Review!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I'm really paranoid thanks to my former Criminology Prof. (A man in a grey suit and silver metallic tie takes a bow while Rae glares)

o-0-O-0-o

Disclaimer - none of this is mine (except the plot) in any way, shape or form. I write to keep myself from doing schoolwork … but really, what sort of genius can't figure out that writing fan fiction is a lot more enjoyable than writing an essay or doing homework? Well, I used to, now I'm doing it to keep my sanity after working 12 hours.

o-0-O-0-o

Thirty - The Ending

o-0-O-0-o

End of the Year / Feast / Family / WARDS!

In the end, Ravyn was relieved to wake and discover that he wasn't to be pulled from attending Hogwarts. However, Hogwarts would become the temporary abode for Ricardo Parker - Headmaster of La Escuela de Magica, his soon to be fiance Catharine Sard, Unspeakable River Parker, Warder Riley Parker and his tentative girlfriend Xi Wu Chang as well as the entire crew of Parker & Company, and finally the two heirs of Parker - Ravyn and Raphael Parker.

Raphael had arrived at Hogwarts two days before term ended via Floo and they happily spent the rest of the term annoying everyone in the school by doing the "Twin" act with the Weasley Twins.

The Feast was great. Food aplenty - although no chocolate cake for some reason. Gryffindor and Slytherin tying for first place in the House Cup even though Gryffindor did win the Quidditch Cup for the first time in seven years. Snape had seen fit to find more excuses than usual to ensure his house's position in the running for the house cup. The only problem was that he couldn't take points once the end of term feast started. Otherwise he would've taken them from Fred Weasley for the prank he pulled on his twin brother George.

Their bags were packed, with Hermione already promising to write at least once a week and Blaise nodding his agreement but making Ravyn frown as he knew how long post owls would take. Too bad they didn't have some sort of instant messaging device like the mirrors…

Oh well, that could be his secondary summer project.

He eyed the wards around him, his family all around him - with the weird feeling that they were going to be letting in someone else into their coveted circle soon or someones.

The future would tell.

End

Author's Note - This took me a while. I wanted this chapter to be EXTRA long but I just haven't been feeling it, you know? The last two chapters were pulled out of me. I don't think I will continue an in-depth sequel of his second and third years. I am probably going to do like I threatened and go to Ravyn's Fourth Year and then do flashbacks for the two years previous. Then I will go to seventh year and finish the series like JK should have finished them - IE, Remus won't die, or Tonks nor will 1/2 of the Weasley Twins... you just don't do some things like that.

Do I hear any requests for anything that could and might happen in the two years I'll skip?

Rae(vynMoon)


End file.
